


宇智波带土成长史

by Silvia_FT



Series: 山雀系列 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform, 扉泉 - Freeform, 柱斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: *山雀系列后日谈-其一：宇智波带土成长史*cp：带卡、柱斑、扉泉*四战带土重生，是柱斑的崽*宇智波带土：这个世界到底是虚假的还是真实的？
Relationships: 千手扉间/宇智波泉奈, 千手柱间/宇智波斑, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Series: 山雀系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. 01

1.幼年篇（上）

————————————

宇智波带土重生了，或者应该说是转生？反正他现年0岁，刚出生没多久。

带土不知道自己被谁抱在怀里，他只是迷迷糊糊地想：我他妈打完四战以为能在黄泉看卡卡西怎么当火影的，结果没想到stk的时候被人一脚踹进了轮回。

也不知道我这一世的父母是谁，我能有个美好的家庭吗？带土又想，只是他太小了，还没等他想出什么子午卯酉就陷入了睡眠。

睡醒了的宇智波带土开始怀疑人生。

虽然因为刚出生，基于各种原因他的周围没什么人，但通过模糊听到的对话他还是感到了晴天霹雳。

已知：他的名字还是带土，姓宇智波；他有两个爸，一个叫千手柱间，一个叫宇智波斑；他是这两个人的老来子，亲生的。

求问：他是谁生的？

宇智波带土对照了一下他记忆中的那两个人，发生无论是谁生的他都很让人绝望。带土颤抖了，他控制不住嚎啕大哭起来。

“欸？带土是不是饿了啊？”有声音响起，“我去冲奶粉。”

“你快去。”有人抱起他轻轻拍打他的背部，“带土乖啊，很快就有吃的了。”

带土哭得太厉害，忍不住打嗝了。

很快的，脚步声响起，带土的嘴里被塞了个奶瓶，刚好有点饿的带土停下抽噎咬着奶嘴，后知后觉地发现，抱着他的是宇智波斑。

夭寿了，宇智波斑那个老头子真的是我的爸，之一。

带土渐渐地长大了一点。

他发现了很多事，发现宇智波斑和他记忆中不太一样，温柔了很多，这可能是因为在他这个儿子的面前？带土不确定的想。柱间和他认知中的一样很傻，但是乐此不疲地在斑暴怒的边缘大鹏展翅；千手扉间偶尔会离开实验室来看他，带上很多自己做的新鲜玩具，但是每回都念叨着性格不要像斑就好了；来看他的还有漩涡水户，整天跟他说火影有多么多么的厉害，受万人敬仰、是这片大陆上权势最高的人……话说她好像是这个世界的三代火影？

通过漩涡水户的碎碎念，宇智波带土深深的明白了这个世界和他原来世界的巨大不同。

比如说千手柱间和宇智波斑建国了，还统一了忍者大陆，然后被奉为这个国家的两大守护神；这个国家叫晓之国，寓意拂晓的黎明；木叶也不是忍村了，它现在是晓之国的国都，叫木叶市；火影还是火影，只是逼格比之前高了不知多少，是国家的最高领导人。

这么一对比我之前的世界太小儿科了点吧。

宇智波带土想。

淦，老头子他们太屌了吧，这么说我现在是晓之国的太子爷了？毕竟晓之国最屌的两个人，忍者之神千手柱间和忍界修罗宇智波斑，都是我的爸。

宇智波带土又想。

等宇智波带土长到了三岁，他发现自己陷入了抑郁。

因为带土想卡卡西了，但是他又不知道卡卡西在哪里，琳他倒是见到过，女神三岁也是女神，超级可爱的，他和琳也成了要好的朋友。

可他还是想卡卡西了。

我为什么会想那个大辣鸡啊！

宇智波带土闷闷不乐地抱着毛绒绒的九尾小狐狸在榻榻米上打滚。

充当带土玩伴的九喇嘛生无可恋，这段时间他的狐狸毛都要被带土揪秃了，终于被带土放过后它忍无可忍地跑去跟斑投诉：“斑，你快给带土那小子找个新玩伴吧！本大爷就要被他揪秃了！！！”

宇智波斑挑眉，决定去关爱一下儿子。

“带土，九喇嘛说你想要新的玩伴？”斑抱起带土，“你很无聊吗？”

“无聊！”小带土奶声奶气地说，“我想和其他人一起玩。”

斑想了想，对带土说：“唔，带土要去幼稚园吗？”

“幼稚园？”带土歪头，漆黑的大眼睛滴溜溜转。

“嗯，”斑耐心地解释说，“你可以在那里交到很多新朋友，你要去吗？”

带土点点头，在幼稚园能见到卡卡西吗？

事实告诉宇智波带土，确实可以。

他一走进班级就看到了那头熟悉的白毛，他按耐下来，乖乖的开始自我介绍。

然后在老师安排座位的时候径直越过某个碍眼的浓眉锅盖头——或许该庆幸幼稚园是统一着装吧——中途带土分神思考了一下，他径直走到卡卡西的面前，却不知道该说些什么，只好盯着他发呆。

小小只的卡卡西这么可爱的吗？

可爱是可爱为什么面罩没有了你还能带个儿童口罩啊！

“宇智波带土？”小小只的卡卡西说话了。

“是！”被萌到的带土条件反射地说。

卡卡西似乎是笑了，但是被口罩挡住带土看不见，只能看见他弯弯的眉眼，卡卡西打量了下带土，小声地说：“好久不见，带土。”

宇智波带土震惊了。

老师看着两大守护神家的大宝贝黏着卡卡西不放，干脆把他们安排在一起。

宇智波带土的抑郁治好了。

“带土将来想做什么吗？”带土去上小学的时候千手柱间问他。

“……火影？”带土已经要被漩涡水户的安利洗脑了，他迟疑了一下又坚定地说，“我要当火影！水户姐说火影是世界上最厉害的忍者！”

“欸是嘛。”柱间眨眨眼，摸了摸带土的头，“那带土要努力才行哦。”

“嗯！”带土重重的点头，然后眼尖的发现了某人，他边朝柱间挥手边跑过去，“哆桑我先走了啊——”

柱间看见带土扑在一个白发的小孩身上大喊：“卡卡西！”

“呜哇笨蛋带土你好重！”卡卡西挣扎着给了带土一个过肩摔，之后在带土“卡卡西你好过分”的控诉中吵吵闹闹地走进学校。

柱间站在原地，停下挥舞的手臂，摸摸后脑勺，笑开了：“完全不需要担心呢，回去跟斑说一下吧！”

“不过未来要当火影吗……”柱间想起这几年越来越暴躁的漩涡水户，他看着带土的背影默默加油，“加油哦带土。”

宇智波带土六岁的时候，被柱间带去了火影楼看火影办公，美其名曰观察学习。

看了一段时间后柱间问：“带土之前说想当火影对不对？”

带土坐在柱间的怀里，黑溜溜的大眼睛看着现任火影漩涡水户在公文地狱里奋笔疾书，忙得连一口水都没时间喝。

宇智波带土在柱间的怀里缩了缩，感到了害怕。就算他曾是四战的boss，前吊打忍界，后拯救世界，面对辉夜也丝毫不虚，但他看着眼前的场景还是害怕了。

宇智波带土坚决地说：“不。”

然后他又说：“我不当，让水门老师当火影不好吗？”

四代火影就应该是波风水门才对。带土对此非常执拗。

柱间摸摸下巴，带土说的应该是忍术的指导老师波风水门，他脑海中把波风水门的履历过了一遍，然后兴致勃勃地去向水户提建议。

漩涡水户从公文中抬起头来喜出望外：“波风水门？啊是玖辛奈的男朋友啊，我会去考察他的！谢啦柱间，又给我介绍好苗子！”

千手柱间摆摆手说不客气，然后他抱着孩子回家，跟斑说带土不想当火影了。

“你不想当火影了，那你想当什么？”宇智波斑问他。

带土抱着九喇嘛，扬起他的小脑袋想了想，认真地回答说：“我要当公安部部长！”

公安部的前身是木叶的警卫队，虽然经千手扉间改革后里面什么忍者都有，但领导班子几乎都是宇智波。

“为什么？”宇智波斑饶有兴致地问，“你不是要当最厉害的忍者吗？”

宇智波带土翻了个巨大的白眼，抱着九喇嘛的双手交错狠狠地打了个叉，他说：“火影太惨了，我才不干！公安部部长多好啊，还能合法逮捕一些辣鸡。”

“再说了，最强的忍者又不一定是火影，”带土瞟了瞟眼前的斑和在院子里给植物浇水的柱间，朝斑努了努嘴，说，“你不就是最强吗？”

这话没毛病，眼前这可是一个开了轮回眼的宇智波斑，就算换做千手柱间也会这么说。

宇智波斑眨眨眼，他摸了摸带土的小炸毛，大笑起来：“说得好，不愧是我和柱间的儿子！”

我前世不会也是你儿子吧？带土电光火石之间突然想到。不不不，这不能细想，太恐怖了。

宇智波带土把自己的想法迅速掐灭。

但他还是偷偷摸摸地跟卡卡西吐槽。

“我觉得很有可能。”小小只的卡卡西冷静地说，“但是这样就有两个问题了：第一是时间，你前世是怎么出生的？第二，前世的斑知道你是他儿子吗？”

“……”带土抓了抓头发，想了大半天才说，“老头子记忆里没有相关的，他虽然也对我很纵容但是不一样。”

带土对比了一下两个斑的态度，虽然现在的斑很温柔但本质上都是一样的，他肯定地说，“老头子不知道——如果我前世也是他儿子的话。”

“那好，假设你前世也是他儿子，而他不知道，那你是怎么出生的？”卡卡西又问。

“……黑绝或者千手扉间？”带土只想到这两个。

他和卡卡西面面相觑。

最后带土和卡卡西放弃了讨论，转而说别的。

“卡卡西，我们明天去扉间的实验室玩玩呗。”带土开始怂恿卡卡西，“他那里肯定有好多有趣的东西。”

“没问题吗？”卡卡西有点不安，“那可是扉间大人的实验室，很危险的吧？”

“没事没事，大不了呼叫老头子。”带土无所谓地说，“危险？那我们就是去探险的！”

卡卡西还是有点犹豫：“可是……”

“卡卡西————”带土越活越回去了，仗着自己现在是个小屁孩死皮赖脸地撒娇，“去嘛去嘛笨卡卡——”

“……我去。”卡卡西完全受不住小带土的眼神攻击，他很快就投降了。

“哦耶！”带土欢呼。

宇智波带土，旗木卡卡西，今年六岁，因为作死导致噩梦开始了。

……开玩笑的。


	2. 02

1.幼年篇（中上）

————————————

窸窸窣窣中，传来两道小小的声音。

“真的没问题吗？”卡卡西小声地问。

“笨卡卡，我们都进来了。”带土翻了个白眼，也小声地说，“后悔也来不及了。”

“扉间大人今天不在吗？”卡卡西又问。

“他被水户姐突破实验室的封印拎去帮忙了。”带土解释，“矶抚也不在，所以我们才成功进来了啊笨卡卡。”

二代目大人，您走好。卡卡西为扉间默哀了一下，然后被带土拉着进了实验室的深处。

他们小心翼翼地远离那些复杂的实验器械，走到一块区域，带土能看见这里到处都是一些新奇的小玩意，他眼睛一亮，这里看来就是扉间给他做玩具的地方了。

“卡卡西！”他跟卡卡西说，“我们用卷轴把这些东西收起来吧！”

卡卡西白了他一眼：“你是土匪吗？”

带土笑嘻嘻地说，“反正都是要给我的，我提前拿走而已。”

卡卡西又翻了个白眼，手里很诚实地和带土一起扫荡这堆各种稀奇古怪的东西。

两人很快就清空了这块区域，然后来到了最深处，带土和卡卡西抬起头，看见层层封印中的一滩黑泥。

“……是黑绝诶。”带土感叹，“真惨，不过活该。”

卡卡西点头赞同，然后看见带土朝睁开眼奄奄一息的黑绝做了个鬼脸：“略略略，辣——鸡！你居然还没死啊？”

操。黑绝残存的意识快被气死了。

“卡卡西，那边好多卷轴啊，我们去看看吧。”带土说。

“好。”卡卡西有点想知道扉间研究了什么新忍术。

虽然他们因为年纪小不够高，够不到桌子上的卷轴，但是散落在地上的卷轴数量也足够客观。

“这是什么？”带土拿起一个黑色的卷轴，辨认上面的标签，“秽土转生•改……beta试验版……”

宇智波带土默默地把卷轴放回去。

“黄泉召唤术第一版……关于时空间的坐标定位……浅谈平行世界……”卡卡西辨认着散落在地的卷轴的标签，“……带土，扉间大人真可怕啊。”

“本来就很可怕…啊，雷遁忍术集合……卡卡西！”带土把手上的卷轴递过去，卡卡西眼睛一亮，期待地打开，很快就被上面的忍术吸引。

“啪。”是什么东西突然掉落的声音，带土警觉地看过去，发现是桌子上的一个卷轴没放稳滚落在地，而且因为冲击卷轴被展开来。

随即一阵烟雾“砰！”的炸开，一个身影隐隐约约的出现，渐渐凝实。

“哒、哒。”木屐的声音踏过，因为卷轴出现的人也停在了带土的面前，似笑非笑地低头看两个小豆丁。

“……你是谁？”带土迅速挡在沉迷卷轴的卡卡西身前，手里捏了一个印，警惕地抬头看着突然出现的人——虽然带土是这么问的，但根据那张和宇智波佐助相似的脸，以及斑的记忆，带土也就大概知道这是谁了。

——宇智波泉奈。

夭寿了宇智波泉奈不是死了吗？这完整的脸、正常的眼白，看起来也不像是秽土转生啊。带土有点懵。

“哦？”身穿黑色和服的青年拢了拢披在身上的羽织，拉长了语调回答了带土，“我——？我是宇智波泉奈。”

他居高临下地问好：“你们好啊，小鬼。”

“宇智波泉奈……？”卡卡西回过神来，从带土身后探出头，他问，“这个名字……是斑大人的弟弟吗？”

“你居然知道我？”宇智波泉奈玩味地看着卡卡西，那头白毛让他的手指有点蠢蠢欲动，很想揉上去。

“知道，”卡卡西说，“偶尔听扉间大人提起过。”

带土震惊的回头看他：“他就不怕被我爸打死吗？！”

“扉间？”泉奈的笑容有点卡壳，“……他是怎么提起我的？”

卡卡西先回答了带土的问题：“他说的时候斑大人又不在。”然后他又对泉奈斟酌着说，“扉间大人……他说您的内政处理能力非常厉害。”

带土的表情恢复了：“啊我懂了……”

宇智波泉奈也听懂了卡卡西的言下之意，俊秀的脸瞬间就黑了，他咬牙切齿地说：“那个死白毛那么殷勤地找我是为了这个啊。”

“？？？”带土懵逼地看他，说话的语调有点抖，“找找找、找你？！！！”

还很殷勤？卧槽你们不会有一腿吧？千手扉间这是真的要被宇智波斑打死啊！！！

“是啊。”泉奈又恢复了笑脸，他伸手揉了揉带土的炸毛，“你就是扉间说的斑哥的儿子带土吗？真可爱。”

“啊，是。”带土呆呆地回答，他在想出去后要不要告诉斑这件事：千手扉间擅自做实验把他弟从黄泉搞出来了。

“泉奈大人您现在是什么状况？”卡卡西乖乖地举手发问，因为太可爱了泉奈没忍住，另一只手放在了卡卡西的白毛上揉了揉。

“是死人哦。”泉奈笑眯眯地说，“是扉间的黄泉召唤术第三版吧，把我从黄泉召唤出来了。”

“哎呀我差点忘记了，我去拿一下贡品。”泉奈又说，他离开两个孩子，走到实验室的小厨房里，回来的时候端着几碟糕点和果汁。

“贡品？”带土看着这些糕点，肚子很不争气的有点饿了。

“这个黄泉召唤术要是没有贡品，施术者会被反噬的，”泉奈解释了一下，将其中一碟递给了带土，“这个给你，我听扉间说你喜欢红豆糕来着。”

带土眼睛闪亮亮的接过这碟红豆糕，他拿起其中一块扳开一半塞进了卡卡西的嘴里，自己咬着另外半块，含含糊糊地问：“死人也能吃东西吗？”

卡卡西猝不及防地被塞了块糕点，差点被呛到，他伸手把嘴里的糕点拿开一点点，小口地咬着，听到带土问的话也好奇地看向泉奈。

宇智波泉奈靠着桌子咬着一串三色丸子，含含糊糊地回答：“因为是贡品嘛，别的话要含有查克拉能量才能吃。”

“欸是嘛——”带土毫无意义的拉长了音调感叹。

“不过看来这个第三版的召唤术还可以嘛，也不知道能持续多久，”泉奈说，“之前都是呆了几分钟就回黄泉了。”

“还有时间限制的吗？”卡卡西艰难地吃完红豆糕，认真提问，他接过了泉奈递给他的果汁，咕噜咕噜地喝掉洗去红豆糕甜腻的口感。

“有啊，要是黄泉召唤术彻底完成的话应该就没有时间限制了，”泉奈想了想，说，“不过我在黄泉还有工作呢，也不能在现世待太久。”

“工作……”带土想了想他在黄泉呆的那段时间，黄泉里的工作其实也不少，就是不知道宇智波泉奈做的是哪种工作。带土双手捧着杯果汁，仰着头对泉奈卖萌，“哇泉奈叔叔好厉害啊，还能在黄泉工作！”

泉奈扫荡完糕点喝完果汁，笑眯眯地摆手，“也不是很厉害，只是给阎魔大王打下手而已啦。”

两个小豆丁惊呆了，那不就是在地狱工作吗？他们都有在黄泉生活过一段时间的经历，带土自己还因为不断作死经常和阎魔手下的狱卒斗智斗勇。

宇智波带土喝完果汁，认真的思考着前世在黄泉地狱折腾的时候有没有见过泉奈，最后发现他一般见到狱卒之类的就直接跑了，没什么辨认的机会，更何况宇智波泉奈这种人一看就不会是普通的打下手，估计还是个辅佐之类的。

能人啊。带土和卡卡西面面相觑，最后一致地仰着头，崇拜地看向泉奈。

被两个小孩崇拜的目光看着，其中一个还是斑哥的儿子，宇智波泉奈感受到了极大的满足，他拿走带土手上的空杯放好，想了想，干脆给他们简单地讲了一下黄泉。

“我给你们说说黄泉吧，黄泉被划分成两大块：居民区和地狱。居民区是人死后临时居住或者永久居住的地方，而地狱是根据地狱的法律审判和处置亡者的地方，我就是在地狱工作的，主要负责管理亡者啦。”

“哇——”两个小孩齐齐惊叹。

“托这份工作的福，我完全理解了斑哥口中的和平的重要性，”泉奈说到这里颇有点咬牙切齿，浓重的怨气从他的身上发散，“战争时期的亡者实在是太多了，根本管理不过来，要不是我已经死了，我就会过劳死了。”

“感谢和平，我终于不用加班，甚至还有假放了。”泉奈双手合十，认真地说，“就连千手柱间那个垃圾我也真诚的感谢他——虽然他抢走了我的斑哥。”

那还真是不容易。宇智波带土抽搐着嘴角，无言以对。

宇智波泉奈很快放弃了这个话题，转而跟带土和卡卡西说起黄泉发生的趣事。

一开心就容易放飞，一放飞就容易乐极生悲。

意犹未尽说完的宇智波泉奈一个甩手就不小心碰到了一个卷轴。

“啊。”泉奈有点心虚地看着被他撞飞的卷轴，在卷轴飞旋着展开时凭借极佳的动态视力看到了露出的标签。

“……等等，时空转移实验？？？”

“——千手扉间那个死白毛都在搞些什么实验啊！！！”

一阵白光闪过，空间开始旋转扭曲，很快就形成了一个小型的时空风暴，将三个人都卷入其中，最后消失在了扉间的实验室里，只留下一片狼藉和宇智波泉奈气急败坏怒吼的余音。

层层封印中的黑绝气息微弱地嗤笑出声。

“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊————”带土在空中急速坠落，余光瞄到卡卡西后他伸手去够，“卡卡西！”

“带土！”卡卡西也努力伸手，他们的手成功牵在了一起。

紧随他们之后的宇智波泉奈一脸冷静地展开了须佐，捞住了两个小孩。

查克拉凝成的须佐扇动着翅膀，带着三个人平安落地。

“这是哪里？”泉奈护好了两个孩子，才有空打量了一下周围，是一片战场。

看到战场宇智波泉奈就反射性的黑了整张脸，想起了战争时期地狱里无穷无尽的工作。

带土和卡卡西紧抓着泉奈的羽织袖子，在泉奈的背后对视了一眼，双双确认了这是哪里——

这里是四战战场。


	3. 03

1.幼年篇（中中上）

————————————

要说宇智波带土现在的状况，只能说他现在是懵逼的。

毕竟谁能想到千手扉间的实验已经涉及到跨时空转移了呢？

所以也不能怪他和卡卡西去实验室探个险都能穿越时空对吧？——严格说来，这还是宇智波泉奈的失误呢。

带土缩在泉奈的背后，和默默拉上了儿童口罩的卡卡西眼神交流。

带土：为了避免我爸发飙，我们要把锅甩掉！

卡卡西：这不太好吧？

带土眼神瞥向泉奈，理直气壮：这又不是我们的错！

卡卡西：甩给泉奈大人吗？

带土：他再甩给扉间就是了，反正我们要坚持没错！

卡卡西：……好。

两个小孩暗戳戳对好了口供，把注意力转回战场。

仔细看完一圈战场，小带土的脸色要比泉奈还黑了。

降落的地点和时间都太糟糕了吧，不，该说是时间刚刚好吗，起码这个世界的宇智波带土还没变成十尾人柱力。

这个时间，这片战场上正在发生的是——

宇智波boss二人组+十尾 VS 忍界联军。

括弧，宇智波佐助他们还没到。

目前战场因为从空中降临的不速之客（须佐能乎）而被打断，正陷入了一片微妙的寂静之中。

挡在两个小孩身前只展开了一半须佐的泉奈从加班的恐惧中回过神来，发现了高处的宇智波斑。

泉奈眨眨眼，有点慌了：“……尼桑？”

他还没做好见哥哥的准备，不然也不会跟扉间扯皮绕圈子就是死活不肯出实验室。

宇智波斑跳下来，快步走向泉奈，最后停在了泉奈的须佐之外。

“泉奈……”宇智波斑的神色复杂难辨，他感受着熟悉的查克拉，看着熟悉的须佐和熟悉的脸，身着黑色和服披着羽织，长发松松的系在身后的泉奈看起来就像是上街闲逛的贵族小少爷，让他一时之间不知道该说些什么好。

而小带土在他走过来的时间里，贤十的高智商人格冒出来，瞬间想了一出新剧本，力求在保证安全的前提下搅黄这场四战，然后等到扉间的救援再成功甩锅；这边的世界，他就顺手拯救一下吧。

捋顺了剧本的思路后小带土用另一手勾了勾小卡卡西，朝他示意见机行事，然后摆正表情，开始表演。

只见小带土从已经僵硬的泉奈身后探出头来，似乎是听见了斑的声音，懵懵懵懵的大眼睛看到了宇智波斑后一亮，他松开抓着泉奈羽织的手，“哒哒哒”地跑出泉奈的须佐，在宇智波斑的跟前停下。

宇智波带土小朋友张开了双手，仰头看着宇智波斑，眼睛闪亮亮的，他脆生生地朝宇智波斑喊：“哆酱！抱抱！”

宇智波斑低头注视眼前的小鬼，这很明显就是宇智波带土小时候的模样，只是少了护目镜，这个小一号的小崽子看着他的眼睛里满是孺慕和期待，但是这个称呼……

“…………哈？”宇智波斑缓缓地打出了个问号。

“哆酱？”小带土歪了歪小脑袋，他往上递了递张开的双手，眼睛里满是不解，他想了想，似乎是以为宇智波斑没听见，就又提高声音说了一次，“哆酱抱抱！”

天降一个宇智波后好像有哪里开始不对了，忍联的忍者们全部安静如鸡。

还在十尾上面站着的宇智波带土：……那个好像是小时候的我？我居然管宇智波斑那个老头子叫爸？！开什么玩笑？！还有那个「宇智波泉奈」身后看不太清楚的另一个小鬼也有点眼熟。

“……你认错人了。”静默过后宇智波斑这样说。

小带土听到这句话，黑亮的大眼睛迅速蓄满了泪水要哭不哭的，他固执地伸着双手，带着哭腔地说：“哆、哆酱，就是哆酱嘛，带土要抱抱——我好怕呜……”

小卡卡西也从泉奈身后探出个小脑袋，他火上浇油地劝说道：“斑大人，带土刚从高空掉下来正害怕呢，您就安慰一下他吧……“

泉奈一听，立马就关了写轮眼撤了须佐走过去也加入劝说：“尼桑～这都是我的错，先安慰一下带土吧！”

“……”被三双闪亮亮如出一辙的眼睛盯着，尤其是泉奈眼中的期待和催促，宇智波斑有点受不住，他实在是太久没见到泉奈这样的小表情了。

宇智波斑再次看向已经要哭出来的小带土，终于伸手把这个小崽子抱了起来。

小带土眨眨眼，一串水珠从他的小脸上滚落，他止住泪水，双手紧紧环抱着宇智波斑的脖子，然后蹭了蹭宇智波斑的脸，“哆酱！“

泉奈松了口气，他又想起什么，看了看小卡卡西，然后伸手把他抱了起来，不甚熟练地哄：“卡卡西也受到惊吓了吧？对不起哦都是叔叔不小心碰到了卷轴。”

突然被波及的小卡卡西：“没事的泉奈大人，我不像带土是个胆小的爱哭鬼。”

小带土唰地看向小卡卡西：“我才不是！！！“

小卡卡西：“你就是！爱哭鬼！”

小带土：“啊啊啊卡卡西你个大辣鸡！”

小卡卡西：“是是是我们都是辣鸡，笨蛋带土也就垃圾分类做得最好了。”

小带土：“……辣鸡。”

泉奈眉眼温和，纵容地看着两个小豆丁拌嘴，觉得他还是偶尔听从一下那个死白毛的建议，离开实验室去找哥哥好了。

宇智波斑深深地注视着泉奈。

清晰地看见了泉奈抱着的那个戴着口罩死活不露脸的和小带土吵架的白毛小孩是谁，大号的宇智波带土震惊了：卧槽那是小时候的卡卡西！话说这大辣鸡小时候是真的可爱……

“哇！你是谁啊？”漩涡鸣人的声音响起，泉奈撤掉须佐后他终于看清了泉奈的模样，“你跟佐助长得好像啊！就是佐助是短发的说。”

“佐助？那是谁？”泉奈歪头看向鸣人，发现自己完全不认识，“我是宇智波泉奈，你又是谁啊？“

“我是漩涡鸣人。”鸣人乖乖的回答，“你真的不认识佐助吗？宇智波佐助。“他强调，“你们是真的长得好像啊。”

“不认识。“泉奈果断地说，“都是宇智波长得像也正常。”

随后泉奈打量了一下鸣人，目光在鸣人的金发上停留，他感叹道：“你是漩涡？！啧啧啧没想到他们的红发基因居然输了。“

“欸是吗？”漩涡鸣人挠挠头，他看到泉奈怀中的孩子，越看越眼熟，他刷的看向自家老师，又刷的看回来，“欸欸欸———？！卡卡西老师！这是你儿子吗，好像的说！”

不如说完全就是小号的旗木卡卡西，这两人简直就是一个模子刻出来的，漩涡鸣人陷入了老师有儿子了我居然不知道的纠结中。

旗木卡卡西：“不是。老师我单身，没儿子。就算有我也不会给儿子取个和我一样的名字。”

而且……旗木卡卡西的目光放在了小带土身上，小时候的带土和小时候的他，难道是平行时空？

虽然好像有哪里不对，不如说叫宇智波斑哆酱什么的太诡异了，但是看起来很幸福的样子，我们小时候有这么幸福吗？旗木卡卡西控制不住地想。

小卡卡西眨眨眼，非常认真地说：“我爸叫旗木朔茂，不叫卡卡西。你才是，跟水门老师好像啊，你是他亲戚吗？”

小带土也说：“哇是真的像，难道是水门老师失落的弟弟什么的？”

“水门老师？那是谁？”鸣人一脸茫然，“我不认识的说。”

小卡卡西贴心地补充：“水门老师全名波风水门。”

鸣人拍了下脑袋，“啊”了一声：“那是我哆酱的说！才不是什么失落的兄弟呢！”

泉奈也一脸茫然，他对现世的了解基本是根据亡者的叙述和扉间的吐槽得到的，所以他知道的人并不是很多，而其中并不包括波风水门：“那是你们的老师吗？”

两个小孩都点头，小带土还说：“是我们的忍术老师哦～水门老师超厉害的，哆桑还向水户姐推荐他成为第四代火影呢！”

“……是昨天柱间大人带你去火影楼的时候吗？”小卡卡西凭借对小伙伴多年的了解瞬间发现了真相，他断定地说，“你看到火影大人的工作害怕了不想当火影了所以向柱间大人推荐了水门老师，柱间大人又向火影大人推荐……水门老师得罪你了吗？”

他吐槽道：“果然是胆小鬼嘛笨蛋带土！”

小带土龇牙咧嘴：“我才不当火影！会猝死的！我要当公安部部长！再说了水门老师一看就很适合当火影！”

小卡卡西：“哦。”

就是水门老师有点惨，有带土不遗余力的安利，这四代火影之位看来是跑不了了。

泉奈：“……火影这么恐怖的吗？”

所以千手扉间的飞雷神进展如此之快——飞雷神都发展到第五代了——是为了躲避现任火影漩涡水户带来的公文地狱；所以千手扉间才会不断地游说他在现世停留得久一点，就为了帮他减轻压力；所以千手柱间滑不溜手永远逮不住，除了外出任务让他批改文件从来没成功过，要不是为了照顾儿子千手柱间甚至连根头发都摸不到。

哥哥没有当过火影真是太好了，不然以漩涡水户这疯狂的架势绝对不会放过他。泉奈由衷地想。

“超恐怖的！”小带土搂着宇智波斑的小手拍打着，他后怕地说，“文件塞满了办公室，里面的电脑也从来没熄过，水户姐连喝水的时间都没有！”

泉奈惊呆了，虽然千手扉间时常抱怨被逮去工作，文件要把他淹没了，但是没想到会这么夸张啊……水户还没猝死来到黄泉完全是因为她是个漩涡吧？

回去干脆和千手扉间商量一下怎么精简火影的工作吧，你好我好大家好。

宇智波斑：……漩涡水户是火影？你们的世界好像不太一样，是哪里发展不对吗？

宇智波带土：……难怪这个我不想当火影，我自己都不想了，话说平行世界是怎样的，跟限定月读差不多吗？

旗木卡卡西：要把纲手大人按在火影的位置上才行，这六代我坚决不当。

漩涡鸣人瑟瑟发抖：害怕，我不是很想当火影了，反正佐助也不是很想回木叶，我干脆和佐助一起去旅行吧。

忍联众人：原来火影这么恐怖的吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请看两个演技帝的表演。  
> 晓之国现在的发展已经很近代了，虽然还没有汽车（但是火车冰箱电脑电视一个不少


	4. 04

1.幼年篇（中中中）

————————————

“唔……？等等！”就在泉奈想着要不要帮一下扉间的时候，小带土突然伸手指着漩涡鸣人，把泉奈和抱着小带土的宇智波斑都吓了一跳。

小带土睁大了眼睛，不可思议地大喊：“你说水门老师是你哆酱？？？这不可能！”

小卡卡西也配合着震惊：“水门老师才刚刚有了女朋友而已！难道是私生子？！”

小带土接上：“呜哇那不就是劈腿玖辛奈姐姐？水户姐会打死他的！”

漩涡鸣人懵逼了，他下意识地反驳：“我明明是哆酱和咔酱爱的结晶！才不是私生子的说！”

旗木卡卡西在一旁扶额，给自家学生解围：“鸣人就是你们水门老师和玖辛奈的儿子，水门老师没有劈腿。”

小带土眨眨眼，歪头看着他，又看了看鸣人，“……欸是这样吗？话说长得和笨卡卡很像的叔叔，你是谁呀？”

小卡卡西打断了旗木卡卡西即将出口的介绍，他鄙夷地说：“他应该就是长大后的我了，所以你才是笨蛋啊带土！我们应该是来到未来的世界了——而且看情况很可能是扉间大人口中的平行世界。”

小带土瞬间就不服了：“什么啊！这种事我也知道啦！只是长大后的卡卡西居然是这样的废柴大叔吗？！”他又重新搂回宇智波斑的脖子，“还是我哆酱厉害，永远都是这么帅气又美丽！”

泉奈：“噗嗤，带土说得对！我哥永远帅气！”

宇智波斑：……

旗木卡卡西：……废柴真是对不起哦。

宇智波带土：没错卡卡西就是废柴，话说这个我到底为什么要叫老头子哆酱啊！！！而且老头子哪里帅气又美丽啊！这他妈居然是我说的话？？？

漩涡鸣人终于明白了现在是什么状况，他颤抖地指着小卡卡西，然后对着自家老师说：“这这这、、这是小时候的卡卡西老师的说？！”

旗木卡卡西眉眼弯弯：“看来是呢。”

漩涡鸣人：“为什么小时候的卡卡西老师也看不到脸啊！！！”

鸣人…你的重点居然是这个吗？旗木卡卡西叹气了。

“……毕竟这是我人设的一部分呢。”旗木卡卡西还是笑眯眯地回答了，小卡卡西认真点头附和。

漩涡鸣人死鱼眼地看着他们。

“既然确定是平行世界的话，那么斑哥能告诉我发生了什么事情吗？”泉奈看着宇智波斑露出的轮回眼，突然问，对宇智波斑的称呼也稍稍有了变化。

泉奈已经根据战场上所有人的表情和下意识的行为推断出了他哥和另外一个站在高处的宇智波是变成了这个世界的世界boss了——现世新出的游戏里好像是怎么讲的吧？泉奈不确定地想。而且他很想知道这个世界的哥哥是发生了什么才会变成世界boss。

再说了，毕竟谁也不知道千手扉间那个死白毛什么时候才会发现实验室的事故然后想办法找到他们。

泉奈得在这段时间里找点事做，比如关心一下这个世界的哥哥。

尽管是平行世界的弟弟，但宇智波斑还是想了想，喊了一声：“泉奈。”

泉奈会意地露出了写轮眼和宇智波斑对视，宇智波斑将泉奈拉入了他的幻境中。

下一秒，从幻境中脱出的泉奈眨眨眼，瞬间泪流满面。

宇智波斑稳稳地抱着小带土，有点慌了：“泉奈？”

泉奈小心地放下小卡卡西，然后避开小带土，狠狠地抱住了宇智波斑，宇智波斑也伸出一只手放在泉奈的背后，小卡卡西乖乖地抓着泉奈的羽织。

“斑哥……”泉奈哽咽着，这个世界的斑哥都经历了什么地狱啊，跟他那个世界简直就是天差地别。

泉奈想了想，还是简单地骂了一句：“这个世界的木叶真是垃圾！”

小带土伸出手拍了拍泉奈的头发，安慰道：“叔叔不哭哦，辣鸡的话扔进垃圾桶就好了嘛。”

小卡卡西也仰着头附和：“就是嘛，泉奈大人不哭，垃圾交给带土就好，他最擅长垃圾分类了。”

小带土手上安慰着泉奈，小脑袋看向小卡卡西，朝他龇牙咧嘴。

被两个小鬼安慰的泉奈不哭了，他笑出声来，然后擦干眼泪，仍旧紧紧地抱住了宇智波斑，但是脸却转向小带土，说：“带土这么厉害啊？那要夸奖才行，带土想要什么奖励吗？”

“红豆糕！”小带土毫不犹豫地说，小卡卡西仰着头对他翻了个白眼。

“回去再给你啊。”泉奈摸了摸小带土的炸毛，心情好了一点点，但还是心疼他的斑哥。他趴在宇智波斑的怀里，理了理得到的消息，开始分析这个“四战”是怎么造成的。

宇智波带土再次震惊了：这他妈居然是我？？？不过小只的卡卡西真可爱……翻白眼也很可爱……

旗木卡卡西：小时候的带土真可爱啊。

漩涡鸣人：刚才发生了什么？宇智波的交流我不懂啊！话说这个和佐助很像的宇智波泉奈居然是宇智波斑的弟弟吗？！

宇智波斑顺了顺泉奈的头发，不对劲的感觉越来越明显，对比小带土温热的身躯，泉奈身上的温度实在是过于冰冷了。

他神色凝重地问还在沉思的泉奈：“泉奈，你怎么这么冷？”

泉奈僵硬了一下，迅速地放开了宇智波斑，后退了两步，还没收回去的写轮眼滴溜溜乱转。

小带土代替很明显在逃避的泉奈开口：“因为叔叔现在是死人嘛！死人都是冷的吧？”

“……死人？”宇智波斑的神情变得悲伤起来，原以为平行世界的弟弟还活着，没想到还是死了吗？

“……我在黄泉挺好的，”泉奈果断转移话题，他已经理顺了这个世界发生的事，发现最大的不同是千手柱间的态度和无限月读这个术，而这个世界的千手柱间已经死了，于是泉奈问，“斑哥是要实施无限月读吗？”

“泉奈！”宇智波斑没让泉奈转移话题，而是拧眉低喝，泉奈缩了缩，宇智波斑看到又放缓了语气，“你这是秽土转生？但又完全不像……”

“是扉间的黄泉召唤术。”泉奈小声地说，“这个术能召唤黄泉的人，因为是让灵魂直接在现世显现，所以不像秽土转生一样需要祭品。”

他看了看宇智波斑，又补充说：“在这点上我要感谢千手扉间那个死白毛，是他让我能在现世走动。”

宇智波斑：“……”

泉奈解释完就放松下来，他想自己到时候应该能和哥哥好好解释了。然后泉奈伸出两只手指戳了戳小带土的额头，恶狠狠地说：“你小子居然揭我底，红豆糕没有了！”

小带土捂着额头，瘪着嘴，蔫了。

小卡卡西幸灾乐祸地笑。

泉奈再次问：“斑哥是要实现无限月读吗？”

宇智波斑肯定道：“当然，泉奈要反对我吗？”

泉奈摆摆手，笑了，“这是斑哥决定要做的事情，我想无论是哪个世界的我，只要是为了斑哥，都不会反对的。”

宇智波斑也笑了，眼中的疯狂和执拗渐渐隐去。

“但是斑哥，关于这个无限月读，我知道的版本好像不一样欸。”泉奈拧着眉纠结地说，他仔细想了想千手扉间给他说明无限月读时的那一大段穿插了整个忍界历史的描述，有点头痛。

宇智波斑皱起眉，什么不一样的版本？

“我想想啊，”泉奈看着宇智波斑的表情，捏了捏鼻梁，试图简洁一点的去描述。

“唔我记得没错的话，无限月读好像是……”

“无限月读我知道！”小带土突然打断了泉奈的话，宇智波斑和泉奈都看向他，宇智波斑更是眉头紧锁。

小带土乖宝宝一样举起手，像是在回答课堂上老师的提问，认真地将无限月读的本质浓缩成一句话来回答：

“哆酱有说过的！无限月读是一个献祭人类召唤女神的术，而施术者是女神附身的祭品！”

宇智波带土小朋友表示第一次听他两个爸说起这段故事的时候他是震惊的，尤其是斑对无限月读的一句话总结，对比他经历过的事情，居然完全没毛病！

虽然中了无限月读的人会做美梦，但是它本质上还是一个献祭的仪式啊！最开始那可是用来献祭给神树的！

宇智波斑：……什么玩意？

“？？？”宇智波带土干脆掐掉了身后连接十尾的管子，把十尾就地放置后跳了下来，他大踏步地走到了宇智波斑的身边，冷着脸问平行世界的自己，“你说清楚，召唤女神是什么鬼？”

小带土被他吓了一跳，彻底缩进了宇智波斑的怀里，宇智波斑的肩甲甚至遮住了他一小半的身躯。他双手搂住宇智波斑的脖子不放，一双漆黑的大眼睛惊恐地看向宇智波带土，嗫嚅着对宇智波斑说：“哆酱，他好可怕！带土怕怕！”

小卡卡西也缩到了泉奈的身后，只露出一颗小脑袋。

泉奈愤怒地指责宇智波带土，万花筒写轮眼鲜红欲滴：“你搞什么！不要吓到小孩好吗！”

尤其带土还是他斑哥的孩子！

漩涡鸣人：“噫！你居然恐吓小孩子！”

宇智波带土：操。我有这么恐怖吗。

旗木卡卡西：带土居然把小带土吓到了……

忍联众人：槽点太多不知道该说什么好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小带土：我、坑、我、自、己。  
> 无限月读是山雀里斑的个人判断，把黑绝气到翻车了。


	5. 05

1.幼年篇（中中下）

————————————

宇智波带土郁卒了，另一个世界的他居然这么胆小的吗？！他明明就算毁容了也是个型男！但是为什么就连小只的卡卡西也躲在了那个宇智波泉奈的背后……

他挫败地看向宇智波斑，宇智波斑转了转眼珠，把手放在小带土的炸毛上揉了揉，僵硬地安慰：“带土不怕啊，有我在……”

就是哆酱什么的实在是说不出口。

泉奈瞪了宇智波带土一眼，看在他是斑哥同盟者的份上不计较，他重新把小卡卡西抱起来，轻拍着他的后背，“卡卡西不怕啊，我会保护你的，”他转而又跟宇智波带土说，“斑哥告诉我你叫阿飞对吧？你不许再吓到孩子！”

宇智波带土迟疑地点头表示自己明白了，然后他看向宇智波斑，眼神里明晃晃地表示：老头子你居然跟他说我叫阿飞？？？

宇智波斑选择无视，一个小崽子已经够烦了，不需要两个。

“嗯！哆酱在，带土不怕！”小带土露出了一个大大的笑容，他看向宇智波带土，虽然还是有点瑟缩，但还是勇敢地开口了，“你刚才要问什么啊？”

宇智波带土在泉奈压迫的写轮眼下被迫放缓声音诱哄平行世界的自己：“我问你，那个召唤女神是什么东西来的。”他艰难地掏出了自己珍藏在神威空间角落里的新鲜红豆糕，“你告诉我，我就把这袋子红豆糕给你。”

小卡卡西坐在泉奈怀里，咬着唇努力地憋笑，然后庆幸他戴了口罩。

小带土眼睛一亮，他看着那袋子红豆糕垂涎欲滴——这也是没办法的事，因为怕他蛀牙，他平时的甜品都是定量的，一天只能吃一块；虽然之前在实验室的时候泉奈给了他一碟，但是那根本就不够吃的——小带土紧紧盯着红豆糕，一个眼神也不给以前的自己。

小带土清了清嗓子，好心地解释说：“哆酱说，无限月读如果成功的话，辉夜女神就会附身到施术者的身上——那施术者不就是召唤女神的祭品嘛！”

简单说完他目光终于从装有红豆糕的袋子上移开，看向了宇智波带土，小带土伸出手，眼里是满满的期待，“红豆糕！”

宇智波带土在泉奈虎视眈眈的目光下心痛地把袋子递给他，可是这根本没说明白啊！

辉夜女神又是谁啊？

宇智波斑想到了什么：“卯之女神大筒木辉夜？无限月读是她创造的吧，为什么无限月读成功反而会召唤她？”

泉奈说：“这个好像是因为无限月读需要神树，而她是和神树一起被封印的。”

小带土把装红豆糕的袋子揣进怀里，然后纳闷了：“这明明是哆酱告诉我的啊，为什么哆酱反而不知道了啊？”

非常直观的被迫把他本人和小带土口中的哆酱划上等号的宇智波斑：“……”

被迫接受老头子成了他爸的宇智波带土：“……”

泉奈咳了一下，宇智波斑没给他说过这个世界的带土的事，一切相关全用阿飞指代，所以他认为这个世界可能没有带土——因为带土和卡卡西是一个年纪的，而带土的另一个爸千手柱间却早就死了。于是他善解人意地给突然喜当爹的宇智波斑解围：“斑哥是在考带土记不记得呢。”

小带土恍然大悟：“哦！是这样啊，好吧……那我说得详细点好了。”

小带土严肃了脸色一本正经地说：“唔我先想想……以前有棵巨大的树木叫神树，还有个女神叫大、大什么木辉夜的，这个辉夜吃了神树的果实得到了查克拉，然后世界和平了，她还生下了六道仙人和他弟弟！”他歪了下头继续说，“再之后辉夜和神树就合体了！为了力量她释放了无限月读，把人献祭给神树，自己得到查克拉。最后暴露了，辉夜和神树就被六道仙人和他弟弟送上了天空，变成了月亮！”

忍联众人纷纷抬头看向月亮：……

小卡卡西随后进行补充说明，声音因为憋笑有点闷闷的：“为了让人祭不会痛苦，辉夜姬使用无限月读时让他们在美梦中死去。”

泉奈也补了一下：“人祭最后的结果是被抽空了力量死去然后变成辉夜的私人军队。从本质上而言无限月读是为了让神树攥取查克拉而诞生的术式，只是现在和神树一体的辉夜被封印，所以才会说是召唤女神。”

小带土指向一边，那里有几只白绝：“人祭最后都会变成那些白白的东西！”

宇智波斑撇了一眼白绝，将疑惑暂且压下，他迅速抓住了重点：“所以无限月读这个术还是有用的。”

泉奈点头：“它确实可以让所有人陷入美梦之中，只是附带了一个女神而已。”

宇智波斑狂妄地笑了：“那只要打败那个女神就可以了。”

宇智波带土松了口气，但是他又发现自己这口气松得太快了。施术者，也就是成为十尾人柱力那个会被女神附身……那谁来打女神？

漩涡鸣人在一旁炸了：“喂喂喂——！那最后不就会导致全人类都死光了吗！”

宇智波斑冷淡地说：“那又怎样？”

宇智波带土也说：“你们都会在无限月读的美梦里度过一生，这样不好吗？”

漩涡鸣人：“一点都不好！！！”

泉奈想了想，他对无限月读可能造成的人类灭绝没什么兴趣，这个世界的宇智波都差不多死光了，千手也只剩棵没用的据说是柱间孙女的独苗苗。他只是突然有了个问题：“唔……话说啊，因为无限月读而死去的人会到黄泉吗？”他低头仔细地思考，“好像也没听前辈们说过有相关的亡者啊……”

宇智波斑发现他搞不懂弟弟在想什么了：“泉奈？”

“算了不管了。斑哥，无限月读是吧，要我帮忙吗？”泉奈想不到就不管了，反正这个世界的黄泉跟他没关系，顶多回去后问一下据说从史前一直遗留到现在的阎魔大王。

宇智波斑眉眼柔和了一点，“好。”

“等等！”小带土在这个时候提出了异议，宇智波斑和宇智波带土都苦大仇深地看他，宇智波斑甚至想把这个孩子放开了，这小崽子又闹什么幺蛾子？

“哆酱要搞无限月读吗？”得到宇智波斑的肯定之后他的表情都要哭了，“为什么啊？那样最后不就只会剩下哆酱一个人了吗，哆酱不要带土和哆桑了吗？”

“我和哆桑哪里做得不好吗？晓之国不好吗？”小带土的大眼睛眨了下，眼泪哗啦啦地流，他的小手紧紧抓着宇智波斑的肩膀，大声地控诉，“哆酱过分！明明说过无限月读没用的！晓之国才是正确的！呜哇好过分——”

泉奈也反应过来了，他懊恼地拍了一下头，怒从心起：“哈？！最后会只剩下斑哥一个人？那绝对不行！！！”

“我的斑哥怎么可以为了这垃圾忍界的和平而孤身一人！！！”泉奈指着那一大片人，作为兄控的愤怒熊熊燃烧，“再说了这他妈不是千手柱间那个垃圾的梦想吗！斑哥最初明明只是为了保护身边的人，对世界和平没什么兴趣的！！！”

宇智波斑语塞了，但是他又不能指责泉奈什么——毕竟泉奈是听到他会孤身一人才生气的。

这就是他的弟弟啊，宇智波斑心酸地想。

突然被波及的忍联众人：……垃圾忍界？

宇智波带土：……emmmm善解人意又温柔的弟弟？

小带土听到泉奈的怒吼，哭得更惨了，都上气不接下气的，甚至开始打嗝，“哆、哆桑才、才不是垃圾呜呜呜——嗝、哆桑、是最厉害的、晓之国也是最好的嗝——”

坐在泉奈怀里的小卡卡西也跟着小带土哭起来：“柱间大人不是垃圾呜，泉奈大人太过分了！”

“……啊。”忘记有小孩在了，泉奈赶紧手忙脚乱地哄，“我说的是这个世界的千手柱间，不是带土的哆桑哦，乖乖你们别哭啊……带土的哆桑很厉害的不是垃圾啊……”

“真、真的？”小带土又打了一个嗝，断断续续地问，“这个、世界的哆桑？”

“两个世界、的柱、柱间大人不一样吗？”小卡卡西的手指在眼角揩了下，抽噎着问。

“不一样不一样！”泉奈斩钉截铁地说，他找了个简明扼要的比喻来捧一踩一，“我们世界的柱间是皓月，这个世界的柱间是萤火！”

“哆桑、是皓月……”小带土的哭声小了点，好歹没有再大哭了，小卡卡西看见小伙伴缓过来了，他用袖子擦了擦眼泪，也没有再继续，只是眼角红红的。

“？”宇智波斑茫然了，他忽视了泉奈对柱间的态度，捋了捋小带土的两个只有一个音节差别的称呼，深沉地问，“这小鬼到底是怎么回事？”

泉奈说：“带土吗？他是你和千手柱间的儿子。”

宇智波斑一个手抖差点没抱稳，还好小带土的手牢牢地圈着他的脖子，他瞪大了眼，仅露出的轮回眼里一片不可置信。

“……我和谁的儿子？”

泉奈一字一句地重复：“斑哥你，和，千手柱间，的，儿子。”

宇智波斑呆滞了，眼睛不自觉地瞟向宇智波带土：那个兔崽子居然是我和柱间的儿子？确实是和柱间挺像的要不然我也不会养……

宇智波带土：小只的卡卡西哭了，卡卡西居然哭了？啊啊啊啊那个大辣鸡居然哭了！他眼睛好红啊，操我怎么感觉心好痛……唔什么？我是老头子和千手柱间的儿子？？？你在驴我！！！

旗木卡卡西：小带土哭得让人揪心，啊好像抱一抱，不过小带土难道是被柱间大人和宇智波斑收养了？

漩涡鸣人：……？？？

忍联众人：夭寿了我们以为他管那个谁叫爸已经很那个啥了，没想到他还管另一位也叫爸……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带土：贤十二永不翻车！说要拯救世界就要拯救世界！  
> 泉奈：（地图炮）垃圾千手都去死！  
> 我觉得大筒木的日语发音是真的难念……


	6. 06

1.幼年篇（中下上）

————————————

宇智波斑快速地过了一遍宇智波带土的人生历程：父母不详的孤儿，靠宇智波的一个老奶奶抚养长大，一开眼就是二勾玉，融合的柱间细胞完全没有排斥反应，木遁也能顺利的使用，性格小时候像柱间长大了像他……

操越想越像了，但是他居然不知道自己和柱间还有个儿子……

于是宇智波斑有了新问题：宇智波带土是怎么出生的？

他问泉奈，结果泉奈迟疑地说：“好像是什么…阴阳遁吧？我也是听扉间说的，他一大堆的原理说太多太深奥了，我就这个记得比较清楚……”

没听说过阴阳遁不知道那是什么的宇智波斑抓住了另一个重点：“……等等泉奈，你跟千手扉间又是怎么回事？”

泉奈支支吾吾地说：“也没啥……就是偶尔被他召唤的时候听他说现世发生的事而已……”

总不能说他们两人一个在现世一个在黄泉，靠秽土转生和黄泉召唤术你来我往互相撕逼以示友好，历经十几年风风雨雨终于和解，并且还有更近一步的发展了吧？

真要说出来可能等千手扉间过来就会在下一秒和他黄泉再相见了，虽然扉间在黄泉能减轻他的工作压力但还是算了吧，人还是活着比较好。

所以现在只能糊弄一下斑哥了，对不起尼桑！泉奈在心里道歉。

“千手扉间那个混蛋居然敢打扰你。”宇智波斑脸又黑了。

“他会跟我说尼桑的近况所以也没什么啦。”泉奈哈哈笑了两声，“而且他召唤我的时候我也刚好能休息一下。”

宇智波斑的脸更黑了，小带土止住了哭泣，好奇地看着他们，已经在思考回去之后要不要向他爸告状了，但是扉间除了朝他碎碎念性格不要像斑以外对他又很好，他身上还有一堆刚刚搜刮来的小玩具呢，小带土在告状和不告状之间深深地纠结了。

泉奈见宇智波斑神色越来越不对，赶紧把话题拽回来。

“阴阳遁就是阳之力和阴之力的融合，会有一定几率创造出新的生命，带土就是这样诞生的。”泉奈说，“而且因为阴阳遁对力量的精纯度和融合度的要求都很高，所以带土其实是在晓之国成立好几十年后才意外出生的。”

泉奈说到这里意识到什么笑了笑，“这么说起来漩涡水户也在火影的位置上挣扎了好几十年还没能成功退下来呀。”

宇智波斑结合这边世界的情况提问：“只要是柱间的阳之力和我的阴之力就可以了吗？”

泉奈想了想扉间的那一大段话，回答说：“理论上是这样，不过一般会失败。最好的情况是有你们完整的遗传基因——这样成功率才是最高的。”

宇智波带土默默地插口，他怀疑自己的出生会不会是因为什么阴谋实验——宇智波斑和千手柱间的后代，多么有诱惑力啊，“那我有一个问题，如果只有遗传基因而没有那什么阴阳遁的话呢？”

泉奈看了他一眼，说：“像阿飞说的也有可能，扉间正在研究的同性生子技术就是单纯靠双方的遗传基因，毕竟不是谁都有阴阳遁的，”泉奈又补充了一句，“只不过目前还在实验阶段，并没有成功。”

小带土抹掉脸上的泪痕后，从袋子里摸出一块红豆糕，在宇智波带土控制不住痛心疾首的目光之下小口地吃着，哭过的眼睛湿漉漉的，他吸溜了一下鼻子，含含糊糊地问：“哆酱不会不要带土和哆桑的吧？”

宇智波斑不置可否地嗯了一声，然后他转眼盯着宇智波带土，不知道在想些什么。

旗木卡卡西也盯着宇智波带土，偶尔看一眼小带土。

忍界众人：二代火影千手扉间，也是神一样的男人啊。

宇智波带土：操我特意为了庆祝无限月读而订制的特别版红豆糕就这么没了。

旗木卡卡西：原来不是收养而是亲生的，真不愧是带土呢。

漩涡鸣人：？？？你们在说啥我怎么听不懂？

场面一度陷入了沉默，泉奈解除扉间的危机后目光在宇智波斑和宇智波带土之间巡视，有点疑惑，虽然斑哥不承认，但是这个阿飞应该是斑哥的徒弟没错，不过现在是什么状况？

“阿飞先生和柱间大人长得挺像的欸。”小卡卡西突然说，因为刚哭过还有点软软的鼻音。

泉奈听见这句话瞬间就愣住了，他回过神来，把宇智波带土从头打量到尾，宇智波斑和宇智波带土都僵硬起来。

“确实是很像千手柱间，但宇智波的风格也很明显，有一些地方尤其像斑哥，”泉奈微微眯着眼，“难道说……阿飞就是这个世界的带土？”

“但是斑哥你好像又不知道……如果阿飞是这个世界的带土的话…那应该就是有别的意外，”泉奈看了眼宇智波斑，沉吟，“而斑哥身边会有的意外……”

泉奈想了想恍然大悟，小带土也开口了，声音和泉奈的叠在了一起。

“黑绝！” “那个黑漆漆的辣鸡！”

两个宇智波boss都皱起眉，这跟黑绝又有什么关系？

“毕竟根据这个世界的情况……扉间的锅虽然有可能但是时间对不上——他死得也很早。”泉奈越说越顺畅，“那有能力得到斑哥和千手柱间的力量、遗传基因弄出带土的，也只有黑绝那个家伙了，因为带土是你们的血脉，将来开出轮回眼的可能性非常高。”

泉奈看了眼宇智波带土的轮回眼，“黑绝的所作所为全都是为了得到轮回眼实施无限月读，那么带土的诞生就相当于它做了双重保险——为了防止斑哥出现什么意外状况。”

宇智波带土：黑绝的双重保险？老头子的意志真是执着啊，所以我真的是老头子的亲儿子咯？

宇智波斑：我的意志对无限月读很执着没什么问题，但是带土这件事老感觉哪里不对。

没等他们想明白黑绝的事，小带土的不满再次打断了他们，这导致两位大boss的情绪都不太好。

“这居然是未来的我？呜哇感觉比卡卡西长大后的废柴大叔样还糟糕。”小带土嫌弃地看着宇智波带土吐槽。

然后他又朝小卡卡西挤眉弄眼，“笨卡卡我们以后可不能长成这样！”

小卡卡西乖乖的点头，“笨蛋带土现在就很好。”

再次被嫌弃的宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西：……

宇智波斑嗤笑一声，宇智波带土瞪了他一眼。

破案了，我前世的出生是黑绝搞得鬼。小带土朝小卡卡西眨眨眼，这么表示。

小卡卡西极快地瞥了一眼周围，没有发现罪魁祸首，于是他挑了挑眉，问：那黑绝去哪了？

于是小带土再次挑起了大梁，牢牢圈住了宇智波斑的脖子，在两位boss黑如锅底的瞪视下真诚地发问：“这个世界的黑漆漆辣鸡也在叔叔的实验室里吗？”

泉奈摸摸下巴：“它一直在斑哥身边吧，斑哥死了后就跟着阿飞。”然后他笑眯眯地问，“说起来，黑绝在哪里啊？我想和他打一下招呼。”

泉奈的笑容里是满满的黑气，宇智波斑有点恍惚，他的泉奈以前想收拾什么人的时候就是这样的表情，这让宇智波斑有点怀念。

宇智波斑问宇智波带土：“绝呢？从刚才就没见到他。”

宇智波带土回答说：“宇智波泉奈出现后它就不见了，我也不知道在哪里。”然后他提出了质疑，“为什么你们那边的黑绝会在实验室里？”

“你问为什么？”泉奈又笑了，语调有点阴森森的，“当然是因为他妄想欺骗我哥啦。”

他在两人陡然警惕的目光下慢悠悠地解释，“黑绝明明是辉夜的意志化身，却骗我哥说是我哥的意志，还为了得到轮回眼企图让我哥跟千手柱间生死决裂，最后通过轮回眼实现无限月读把辉夜放出来。”

“所以我想好好的招待它一下呢。”泉奈最后一字一顿地说，杀气凛然。

“操。”宇智波带土爆了个粗口，他朝神色阴晴不定的宇智波斑嘲讽，“老头子你行不行啊一把年纪还被人骗。”

“闭嘴，无限月读有用就行。”原本还因为自己对宇智波带土做的糟心事而陷入了愧疚的宇智波斑瞬间就把情绪收敛了，他动了动手指关节，关节声咔啦咔啦地响，然后想应该怎么解决黑绝才好。

突然漩涡鸣人惊喜的声音响起：“佐助！”

泉奈好奇地看过去，看见确实跟他长得挺像的宇智波佐助突然出现，然后落在了漩涡鸣人的身边，“好久不见，鸣人。”

宇智波佐助打完招呼后看向泉奈，问：“你就是平行世界的二代火影口中的宇智波泉奈？”

“我是，”泉奈笑眯眯地说，“这么说千手扉间那个死白毛总算是来了啊。”

几道破空声传来，宇智波斑愣了下，然后他的表情逐渐兴奋起来。

“柱间——！”

除了佐助盯着泉奈怀中的小卡卡西发呆之外，所有人都看过去，五道身影刷的出现——

分别是秽土转生的千手柱间、千手扉间、猿飞日斩和波风水门。

以及一个活的千手扉间。

“斑。”千手柱间回应宇智波斑，扯开了一个笑容，他看着宇智波斑，表情隐隐有些复杂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 扉间：（呐喊）小侄子的性格千万不要像宇智波斑！！！  
> 泉奈：是不要像千手柱间那个白切黑才对！！！  
> 扉间终于上线了！  
> 这个泉奈虽然平和但依旧能隔着一条生死界限和死敌互撕十几年，平和是因为他在黄泉几十年被工作生生磨平了（但实际上是被不听管理的亡者逼很暴躁


	7. 关于宇智波带土成长史中的一些细碎 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *整合，一些正文里没有的东西。

————————————

1.

宇智波带土是柱斑双担，你让他细数柱间和斑哪里好的话他能不带重的狂夸三个小时。

为什么会这样呢？

如果你问他的话，宇智波带土会非常忧郁地告诉你，他是怎么成为一个优秀的柱吹和斑吹的。

“如果你跟我一样天天听他们狂吹对方的话，你也会这样的。”

耳朵都要听到起茧子了。

2.

带土放弃火影后为什么会想当公安部部长？

——当然是因为方便搞事啦！

3.

实际上，带土和卡卡西的心理年龄也和身体年龄差不多了，因为他们都是属于死后转生，可以看作是单纯有前世记忆。

而作为晓之国守护神的孩子，带土大概已经是全民的宝宝了吧（

堍堍没被整个晓之国宠坏，全靠他酷炫狂霸拽的爸宇智波斑的死亡凝视，以及一丢丢的前世记忆打底。

4.

因为世界太和平了，堍堍会想拉着卡卡西搞事，而卡卡西也纵容的和他一起。

柱斑、扉间和朔茂爸爸在他们身后负责收拾烂摊子。

5.

朔茂爸爸很想打带坏他儿子的宇智波带土，奈何我们堍堍身后有群大佬，惹不起（

当然了，带土作大死的时候就会被斑揍，柱间负责治疗。

6.

斑的好说话是亲属限定，扉间除外。

尤其是后来得知了千手扉间拐跑了他的宝贝弟弟。

而柱间总是在斑暴怒的边缘大鹏展翅，带土也有样学样，于是两父子一起接受斑爱的毒打。

7.

但是斑打带土下手很轻，半天就能好。

打柱间就是常态的架势了，而他们通常会在终结谷打，终结谷和周边的一大块区域都专门划分给他们打架用。

毕竟总不能不小心毁掉什么比如马路啊铁轨啊之类的基础建设是吧？

8.

千手扉间研究时空就是为了让柱斑这两尊大神去祸害别的世界，别整天在晓之国到处乱逛无所事事（带孩子不算）。

他已经心累到想直接去黄泉了。

9.

宇智波泉奈，阎魔大王手下二把手，主要负责管理亡者。

从接受管理工作开始渐渐被岁月磨平了棱角（才怪。

其实是越来越暴躁了，在地狱，泉奈爆发的须佐能乎几乎每天都能见到至少一次。

被扉间召唤的时候会因为能听到哥哥的近况而安静下来，但是扉间会敏锐的发现他的心理问题而给他做心理疏导。

尽管如此他们还是在生死相隔的情况下互撕了十几年才修成正果。

10.

所以扉泉其实是十几年的细水长流日久生情。

11.

最开始扉间用的是秽土转生，媒介的存货是以前战场互撕的时候存下来的。

后来发现秽土转生没有在黄泉的记忆，于是出现了秽土转生•改alpha版，再之后是beta版。

然而有了黄泉记忆后的泉奈并不喜欢秽土转生，经过他长年累月的抗议，秽土转生被暂时搁置，扉间开始研究黄泉召唤术，只是试验后发现时间很短，第一版3分钟，第二版7分钟，直到效果不明的第三版召唤出泉奈，泉奈再被时空转移实验的卷轴意外传送到了别的世界，并没有回到黄泉。

扉间就从这上面得到了启发，成功研究出黄泉召唤术的第四版，将泉奈留在现世的时间延长到了一天。

12.

扉间不告诉斑是没确认好泉奈的意愿。

他一直试图说服泉奈自己去见斑，然后顺便替他转移一下可能会受到的伤害。

但是没想到泉奈宁愿被他嘲讽“胆小鬼”都不肯踏出实验室一步，就这么拖了十几年。

千手扉间：宇智波泉奈你可真是个人才。

宇智波泉奈：哼。

13.

柱间知道这件事，毕竟是弟弟在搞事嘛，作为要保护好弟弟的哥哥怎么可能没发现（

但是他出于对泉奈意愿的考虑，以及一丢丢的怕扉间被暴怒的斑一怒之下失手打死，就没告诉斑。

然后被泉奈别别扭扭地转达了感谢，让柱间高兴了好几天。

14.

至于斑在见到泉奈之前知不知道这件事……这很难说呢……

唔不可说不可说。


	8. 07

1.幼年篇（中下中）

————————————

“我等你好久了柱间！来打一场吧！”宇智波斑的嘴角一扯，放声大笑。

“你还抱着孩子呢，斑。”千手柱间无奈地说，他缓步走到宇智波斑的跟前，目光从宇智波斑的身上转移到他抱着的小带土上面，他顿了顿，露出了一个微笑：“这孩子就是扉间说的带土吗？”

宇智波斑的情绪蔫下来，“啧”了一声。这小崽子死搂着他不放，湿漉漉的眼睛大有他不继续抱着他就嚎啕大哭的架势，架肯定是没法打了，他无趣地说：“是。”

小带土脸颊鼓鼓的像只小仓鼠，他又咬了口红豆糕，湿漉漉的眼睛闪闪发亮地看着千手柱间，他死死赖在宇智波斑的怀里，含含糊糊地喊：“哆桑！”

“欸。”千手柱间下意识地回应，宇智波斑翻了个白眼。

宇智波带土无言地看着千手柱间，这位初代火影跟宇智波斑记忆中的初代差别好像有点大啊？

“慢死了千手扉间，”泉奈将注意力放在扉间身上开骂，“你怎么现在才来！”

扉间走到他身边撸了一把小卡卡西的白毛，然后翻了个白眼，“从逃离水户的文件到发现实验室的混乱再到查监控，然后成功定位时空间坐标穿越过来，”他顿了顿，没好气地说，“宇智波泉奈，我已经来得很快了。”

“嘁。”泉奈也知道扉间说得没错，时空间的问题一向麻烦，“就你一个啊。”

“不然呢？”扉间抽了抽嘴角，“这事我哥他们还不知道，”他抬起下巴隔空点了点试图把小带土塞给千手柱间抱着的宇智波斑，意有所指地说，“还是说你想通了？”

“……”泉奈抿了抿唇，眼睛飘向宇智波斑，犹豫地说，“或许吧。”

扉间挑眉，伸出手鼓了鼓掌，“真难得啊宇智波泉奈，这么多年了你可算是想通了。”

“哼。”泉奈没反驳他。

“让柱间抱你不好吗？”宇智波斑不耐烦地对小带土说，他试图把小带土塞给千手柱间的行为失败了，小带土紧紧地抱着他，红豆糕的袋子被他稳稳搁在了宇智波斑的胸甲上，又黑又大的眼睛里已经再次蓄满了泪水。

大号的宇智波带土在一边吃吃地笑，非常明显的在幸灾乐祸，那笑声宇智波斑听着就火大。

“不好！”小带土带着哭腔，义正严辞地说，“哆桑丑丑！带土不要丑丑的哆桑抱！”

开玩笑，宇智波斑可是这个四战最粗的大腿，这一世还没开眼只是个战五渣小豆丁的他怎么可能离开这位大boss，更何况他还要防止黑绝对宇智波斑的捅刀呢！

虽然这个宇智波斑很糟心，做的事更糟心；但他前世也半斤八两，没什么资格说宇智波斑；更何况好歹也是自己前世的爸，顺手帮一下就当是爱护老人了。

“欸？”千手柱间被小带土精准打击到，他垮下肩膀，一排排黑线具现化在他的头顶，脚下甚至还有一小丛的蘑菇冒出来。

秽土扉间在一旁怒火中烧，“阿尼甲！”

宇智波斑又翻了个白眼，“你这毛病怎么还在。”

扉间瞥了他们一眼，对泉奈说：“这边的大哥没有我们那边的无赖——要是我们那边的大哥，现在估计早就死皮赖脸的抱上带土了。”

小卡卡西安静地吃瓜看戏，他想这大概就是带土偶尔会嫌弃柱间大人的原因了吧。

泉奈“呵”了一声，忍了忍还是没开嘲讽。

而另一边，宇智波佐助已经把视线从小卡卡西的身上收回，转而跟漩涡鸣人和旗木卡卡西交流自己得到的情报。

“我不仅知道了火影们对村子和忍者的看法，还知道了平行世界的事情，”宇智波佐助非常认真地说，“我对另一位二代火影口中的晓之国非常感兴趣，我不能接受这里的木叶，所以我要建立另一个晓之国，把木叶吞并掉！”

接受了学生惊人发言的旗木卡卡西：“……佐助，不如你先解释一下晓之国吧。”

漩涡鸣人也猛地点头，他对小带土口中的晓之国也很感兴趣，说不定还能说服宇智波斑放弃无限月读。

宇智波佐助眨眨眼，“那个宇智波泉奈没说过吗，好吧，”他理了理，然后说，“晓之国是千手柱间和宇智波斑干掉大名后建立的，然后在两年内统一了大陆，志在让忍者和一般人和谐共处，创造出相对的和平——相对和平是因为千手扉间说完全的和平并不存在所以只能追求相对的和平。”

宇智波佐助顿了顿，继续说：“晓之国建立至今几十年了一直都很和平，没出现过什么混乱，跟这边已经打到了四战完全不一样——所以我认为晓之国是可取的，而我要实现创立晓之国的目标。”

他认真地对漩涡鸣人说：“所以你不要再说什么带我回木叶的话了，我以后可是要吞并木叶的。”

漩涡鸣人委委屈屈地“哦”了一句。

“……”旗木卡卡西冷静发问，“那你建立之后准备怎么管理国家？”

宇智波佐助自信满满：“我可以学另一个斑用写轮眼先控制相关的管理者，然后再培养出新的人才，既然宇智波斑和千手柱间成功了，那我肯定也能成功！”

他朝两人伸出手，邀请道：“你们要来帮我吗？鸣人的话可以和我一起武力压制，卡卡西的话就智力压制——我记得你是贤十对吧？”

漩涡鸣人之前因为小带土的一番话已经对火影有些退缩了，毕竟他想当火影只是为了得到所有人的认可而已，不是为了累死的，而且公文他肯定不擅长，那么换句话来说，接受宇智波佐助的邀请=能和佐助一起=他和佐助一起当老大，反正木叶以后也是要变成晓之国的一部分的，四舍五入也是把佐助带回木叶了。

漩涡鸣人捋顺了思路，握住宇智波佐助的手，元气满满地说，“我帮你！佐助！”

宇智波佐助小小的笑起来，他期待地看向旗木卡卡西。

旗木卡卡西冷漠无情地拒绝了，“我是木叶的忍者，只能听从木叶的命令。”然后他又小小声地说，声音只有这一圈的人听得见，“但是你们有问题可以问我，作为老师我有义务为学生解惑。”

宇智波佐助刚有点失望，听到这句后眼睛一亮，他也小小声地说，“那就拜托了，卡卡西老师。”

漩涡鸣人很识时务地闭嘴。

隔壁还在对宇智波斑幸灾乐祸的宇智波带土：卡卡西你个大辣鸡！明明都不吃我的安利！

宇智波斑笑了声，嘲笑宇智波带土。

宇智波带土更生气了。

千手柱间也听见了宇智波佐助的决定，他沮丧地对宇智波斑说：“平行世界的晓之国做到了我做不到的事。我只是创建了木叶就满足了，反而忽视了诸多不足，你说得是对的，我确实是本末倒置了。”

宇智波斑哼笑，“那你要帮我实现无限月读吗？”

千手柱间否认道：“不。”他深深地凝视着宇智波斑，“我觉得晓之国就很不错，而无限月读只能实现一代的和平，对我来说并没有意义——所以我不会选择无限月读。”说着他又笑起来，“更何况我早就死了。抱歉啦，斑。”

“啧。”宇智波斑对这份拒绝早就有所预料，他只是对千手柱间后面那句话有些不满，“死了又怎样，死了就不能追求理想了？我不也是死的？再说了柱间，你就算死了也没人比得上！”

“斑——”千手柱间失笑，他无奈地喊。

宇智波斑哼了一声。

秽土扉间在一旁面无表情地看着两人，在知道平行世界的兄长和斑早就在一起还有了孩子之后，他就一直这个表情，顶多生气一下自家兄长种蘑菇的行为。

反正他们都死了，邪恶的宇智波不撞南墙不回头，要坚持注定被搅和的无限月读，那就让他坚持吧，失败了就消停了。

扉间跟泉奈互相嘲讽过后短暂地交流了一下，然后他无言地看着泉奈，有气无力地问：“让全人类做梦这个我不予评价，毕竟不是我们的世界。先不说最后留下的人，单说无限月读这个仪式会召唤辉夜姬，那谁来召唤，这个被召唤出来的辉夜姬又是谁来解决？”他说，“那可是查克拉之祖，别把一个女神忘掉啊。”

真的把女神忘掉了的泉奈：“……咳这也是个问题，斑哥？”

宇智波斑把目光移向宇智波带土，宇智波带土脸色一黑，艰难地问：“我来召唤女神？”

他并不是很想被女神附身。

宇智波斑反问：“不然呢？谁让你是活的。”

宇智波带土：“……混蛋。”

“让阿飞来吗？”泉奈摸摸下巴，说，“然后斑哥解决女神，嗯很不错的样子。”

扉间瞄了一眼宇智波带土，然后思考着什么，没有反对。

“欸？？？！！！”漩涡鸣人嚎叫起来，“所以还是要搞什么无限月读吗做梦一点都不好！”

宇智波斑反驳他：“哪里不好？梦里什么都有。”

宇智波佐助摁住还想再说些什么的漩涡鸣人，冷静地说，“让他来，只是让他们睡一觉而已，到时候再解除就是了。”

然后他又问宇智波斑：“你们能控制被施术的对象吗？我想知道女神是怎么样的。”

泉奈回答了他：“顶多能控制在一个范围内吧，辉夜就是这样做的，但是我们都在中心区域，躲不开的。”

扉间回过神来，给予补充，“完全体的须佐能乎应该可以抵挡，因为是轮回写轮眼映射在月亮上面来发动的，算是瞳术的一种，”说到这里他撇了撇嘴，“虽然这个术只要是活着的，就算看不见也会中招。”

宇智波佐助得到了满意的答案，他率先展开须佐能乎，笼罩在自己、漩涡鸣人和旗木卡卡西的身上，然后兴致勃勃地盯着宇智波带土。

泉奈也展开了须佐能乎，将身边的人都概括进来——虽然他的斑哥是秽土之躯并不需要，但是小带土还被斑哥抱着呢，再说他也很想感受一下保护哥哥的感觉；然后扉间是活的；千手柱间赖在斑哥的身边不动，秽土扉间在千手柱间的身边——他也只能把所有人都罩起来了。

安心地待在弟弟的须佐能乎里的宇智波斑也盯着宇智波带土，无声地催促他快点行动。

宇智波带土：“……”

被所有人盯着的宇智波带土憋屈地回到了十尾的头上，开始准备无限月读。

被安排得明明白白的忍界众人：……哦嚯没瓜吃了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 扉间：辉夜是个威胁，我先瞅瞅这边的。  
> 漫画的柱间好帅啊！  
> 我觉得卡卡西是很期待和平的，只是他是木叶的忍者，也不能接受无限月读这样的方式，所以带土的月之眼安利才会失败。


	9. 08

1.幼年篇（中下下）

————————————

一段时间后，样貌已经有所变化的宇智波带土顺利吸收了十尾，成为了新的十尾人柱力，巨大的神树拔地而起，宇智波带土憋着一口气，在底下虎视眈眈的目光中发动了术式。

“——无限月读。”

轮回写轮眼被映射在月亮之上，鲜红的月亮将所有活着的人都拉入了梦境，神树巨大的根茎和树枝活动着，将中了术式的人都包裹起来。

留在地上还能活动的除了秽土转生的火影以外就是被须佐能乎笼罩的几人了。

在所有现存的人目光都紧盯着宇智波带土·超进化·十尾人柱力的时候，窝在宇智波斑怀里的小带土已经要窒息了。

到底是谁给你们的自信能打败大筒木辉夜的啊？！我他妈这是要翻车了吗？！

不不不，不一定，六道仙人还没出来，他不会放任这个世界被辉夜掌控的，封印可以交给鸣人和佐助。

虽然卡卡西的神威不太熟练，可能对抗不了辉夜的天之御中和黄泉比良坂，但这里还有一个已经突破了世界壁的千手扉间在，再加上秽土扉间和秽土水门说不定能解决，更别说这回还有老头子和千手柱间，至于剩下的猿飞日斩……补个刀也行。

就算是秽土之躯应该也没问题，虽然达不到全盛期的程度但好歹不用担心查克拉耗尽。

我还没翻车，我宇智波带土绝不翻车。小带土强制自己冷静下来，他朝小卡卡西打眼色，然后瞄向他们身上各自的忍术包——里面分别放了不少紧急用的小巧卷轴，别的不说，保命是肯定没问题的。

『见机行事啊卡卡西！』

小卡卡西偷偷地比了个ok的手势，小带土松了口气，把搁在宇智波胸甲上还剩下一半的红豆糕放进储物卷轴，然后哀叹自己到底什么时候才能重新开眼，然后获得万花筒。

神威空间不在的第六年，超级想它。

宇智波带土手持黑色的锡杖，求道玉在身后漂浮着，他活动了一下身躯，为自身的力量惊叹不已。

原来这就是六道仙人的力量吗？

他这么想着，降落在地面上，脚掌刚一接触地面，他的半边身体就涌动着一层层的黑泥将他覆盖，黑泥张狂的笑声响彻在红月之下，它乐不可支地笑着，嘲讽在场的众人：

“啊哈哈哈哈哈你们这群蠢货！蠢死了！没想到你们竟然让我毫不费吹灰之力的唤醒母亲！你们完了！我的母亲可是查克拉之祖，岂是你们所能打败的！”

从地下汹涌而出的大量查克拉几乎要凝成气旋的冲击着宇智波带土的身体，被查克拉在体内横冲直撞的宇智波带土痛苦地呻吟。

“黑、绝。”宇智波斑紧盯着黑绝，森然地笑了，他一字一顿地说，“你给我等着。”

黑绝抖了抖，加快了吞噬的速度。

漩涡鸣人看着宇智波带土的身体膨胀着，然后被查克拉包围，他突然间出声问：

“要是打完辉夜了，那这个无限月读怎么办啊。”他指着宇智波斑说，“斑肯定不会同意解除的吧。”

“这个你放心，无限月读肯定会被解除的。”千手柱间看了一眼宇智波斑，见他的目光从黑绝身上移开，似笑非笑地看过来，并没有反驳这句话，于是他笃定地说，“我了解斑，他肯定会解除这个无限月读——然后他自己再放一遍。”

所有人：“……”

宇智波斑果然非常人所能理解。

千手柱间笑了笑，解释道：“以斑的性子，实现无限月读的这个施术者必须得是自己才行，让那个阿飞来只是因为要解决女神而已。”

宇智波斑哼了一声，不置可否。

“你可真了解我哥。”泉奈没好气地说。

扉间在一旁翻了个白眼，嘲讽道：“他巴不得跟宇智波斑像连理枝一样连在一块能不了解？认清现实吧泉奈。”

“这个世界他又没和我斑哥在一起！”泉奈指着千手柱间，怒了，“说到这个，千手柱间！既然你对我斑哥没那个意思那就麻烦你有多远滚多远！”

千手柱间听见那句连理枝卡了一下，然后又在泉奈的怒火下尴尬地笑了两声，秽土扉间冷冷地哼了一声。

就在他们说话间，宇智波带土已经消失不见，代替他存在的是一个白发白衣的女子。

女子的额头有一条裂缝，将开未开；睁开的双目是一双白眼，正无悲无喜地看着他们。

这正是被召唤的卯之女神——

大筒木辉夜。

所有人都严阵以待。

“这个查克拉的感觉……羽衣和羽村？”辉夜的眼角下筋脉凸起，视线停驻在漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助的身上，“不，是因陀罗和阿修罗吗……”

“母亲！“盘踞在辉夜袖子里的黑绝提醒地喊。

辉夜漂浮起来，她垂下双眼，居高临下地看着他们；她额头的裂缝张开，露出了血红的勾玉轮回眼。

“哀家的子孙……把哀家的查克拉——还给我！”

辉夜一挥手，凝实的查克拉“轰”地冲向漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助，紫色的须佐能乎被打碎，巨大的冲击力使宇智波佐助倒飞出去，喷出一大口血，失去了意识。

漩涡鸣人眼疾手快地将旗木卡卡西推向波风水门，自己也因为冲击力而倒在了宇智波佐助的身边，身上的查克拉外衣自发地笼罩了两人。

波风水门接住旗木卡卡西，然后一个飞雷神飞到漩涡鸣人的身边，粗略检查过后松了口气，九尾的查克拉在迅速地修复着两人的伤，昏迷是因为突然的冲击，想必很快就会醒来。

波风水门手持苦无挡在两人的身前，体内的另一半九尾也为他罩上了查克拉外衣；旗木卡卡西立在波风水门的身边，左眼的万花筒写轮眼旋转着，神威严阵以待；而猿飞日斩则立在另一边。

好强！这就是卯之女神吗？

宇智波斑的战意奔腾，他看了眼抱着的小崽子，小带土乖巧地松开了环绕着宇智波斑的手，张开着往扉间伸去。

扉间在宇智波斑冷然的目光下神色自若地接过小带土，然后通灵出三尾，他朝泉奈示意，然后将小带土和小卡卡西都放到三尾的龟壳上。

扉间认真地吩咐三尾：“矶抚，带土和卡卡西就交给你了，卷轴随便用。”

“好嘞！”矶抚的尾巴罩在两个小鬼的上方，查克拉在身边形成一个小型的结界。

宇智波斑有些吃惊地看着扉间和三尾友好对话。

三尾居然成了千手扉间的通灵兽，看来平行世界的发展果真差别不小。

随即他收回目光，动了动全身筋骨，抄起大团扇就冲向辉夜。

千手柱间和秽土扉间紧随其后。

泉奈维持着须佐能乎留在原地待机，虽说这个世界的事不应该轮到他来插手，但是他还有两个孩子要保护，就算插手也是难免的。

于是泉奈戳了戳扉间，问：“我出来没带武器，你有带刀吗？”

扉间扔给他一个卷轴。

泉奈打开它，一把打刀落到手上，他拔出刀来摆好架势，眼睛瞥过银亮的刀身，不由得赞叹了一句：“好刀！”

扉间轻轻的笑了一下。

“母亲！他们是死者！”黑绝尖叫着提醒，“普通攻击没法伤害到他们！”

辉夜立刻就变换了攻击，宇智波斑瞳孔一缩，眼睛一转，神罗天征下意识地发动，将辉夜的攻击尽数反斥回去；辉夜被自己的攻击伤害到，身体出现了残缺，然而这些残缺很快地就被修复完毕；在辉夜身后的千手柱间迅速发动了木遁，木遁延展的树枝寸寸碎裂，千钧一发地拦下了攻击的余波。

宇智波斑停留在残存的树干上，不满地砸嘴。

这女人，难道是不死之身？

“再次并肩作战吧，斑！”千手柱间在另一边喊，神情兴奋，“她好强！”

宇智波斑愣了下，大笑起来，他眉眼凌厉，气势如虹地回应：“好！来吧！柱间——！”

而陷入了昏迷的漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助，他们的意识被分别拉入了一个空间，并在里面遇到了六道仙人，听见了关于辉夜的、完整的故事。

他们接受了六道的馈赠，承诺一定会封印辉夜，然后在现实里睁开了眼睛。

漩涡鸣人跳起来，身边是战意凛然的宇智波佐助，他拉起宇智波佐助的手，元气满满地对波风水门说：“哆酱！我们有办法了！”

波风水门看着他们伸出的手，日和月的印记分刻在他们的手心里，波风水门眨眨眼“哦”了一声，说，“那真是太好了，那我们也过去了？”

五人迅速加入了战斗中，漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助在千手柱间和宇智波斑默契的配合攻击中寻找着封印辉夜的机会，两人手心的印记也落入了辉夜的眼中。

大筒木辉夜愤怒了。

“羽、衣！”

辉夜怒吼着，她额头的轮回写轮眼中的九枚勾玉旋转着，下一秒，在场的所有人都发现自己所在的空间不再是战场，而是——熔岩！

千手柱间和宇智波斑一起使出了木遁，从崖壁上延展而出的大型木遁接住了所有人。

小带土和小卡卡西稳稳地扒着三尾龟壳上的尖刺，三尾矶抚则抱着木遁的树干不撒手，待木遁稳定过后更是迅速地往上爬。

“我讨厌岩浆！”矶抚边爬边喊。

扉间拉着泉奈，看准上方的落点就是一个飞雷神过去，他看着漂浮在空中的辉夜，“啧”了声说，“这女神太麻烦了，不过我哥他们应该会很开心。”

泉奈的须佐被迫散去，他感觉到自己的查克拉在被压制，须佐看来是使不出来了。

他挽了个刀花，用刀挡开了一些攻击的余波，然后问：“你打算告诉尼桑他们？”

扉间嗯了声，“她原先不是在月球吗，那就让他们上月球找人好了。”

泉奈笑了，他说：“奸诈的千手白毛。”

扉间再次拉着泉奈飞雷神躲开了辉夜的攻击，他面无表情地说，“毕竟晓之国经不起这样的折腾。”

“佐助！”漩涡鸣人的声音响起，宇智波佐助和宇智波斑一起被辉夜转移到了另一个空间，他的求道玉还有一颗垫在佐助的脚下呢！现在也跟着一起没了！

漩涡鸣人挠了挠头，懵了。

然后他崩溃地大喊：“没有佐助我们怎么封印辉夜啊？！”

千手柱间用木遁帮漩涡鸣人拦下了一道攻击，旗木卡卡西的神威和千手柱间层层叠叠的木遁让辉夜根本没办法故技重施的把其他人移走分开，秽土扉间和秽土水门的飞雷神更是切断了她自身的移动，猿飞日斩层出不穷的各种忍术让她越发暴躁。

扉间想了想，跟泉奈对视了一眼。

泉奈瞬间就明白了：“你在那个孩子身上打了飞雷神标记？”

扉间点头，他朝漩涡鸣人说：“我去把他找回来，你们继续牵制辉夜。”

“喔！”鸣人朝他挥手，“谢啦二代大叔！”

扉间感应着宇智波佐助身上的飞雷神标记，发动了他为了找到泉奈他们而新研发的第六代飞雷神，瞬间转移走了。

“好久不见啊矶抚。”泉奈打了声招呼，然后跳到矶抚的背上，保护两个孩子。

“好久不见，泉奈又来现世玩吗？”矶抚慢吞吞地问。

“是啊。”泉奈凉凉地说，他的刀挡在身前，依旧戒备着。

在泉奈的身后，小带土朝小卡卡西挤眉弄眼：矶抚深藏不露啊！实验室的地图我就是贿赂他拿到的！

小卡卡西：……难怪你在实验室熟门熟路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特意去重补了一遍漫画里打辉夜的场景……  
> 看完之后只有一个感想：我之前为什么要想的那么复杂(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
> 下章四战收尾。


	10. 09

1.幼年篇（下上）

————————————

扉间发动飞雷神后，来到了一个沙漠。

他到的时候两个宇智波正在打得昏天黑地。

用不了须佐能乎的两个宇智波进行了体术互拼，大团扇和草薙剑相交，武器相撞的火花不断；激动起来甚至动用了轮回眼，像什么神罗天征万象天引地碍震星甚至地爆天星一个不落。

扉间看了眼一望无际漫天沙尘的沙漠，又看了一眼乒乒乓乓的两人，木然了。

明明连须佐能乎的查克拉都开不出来，为什么轮回眼用的那么顺溜，难道是因为轮回眼只要瞳力充足，就会和木遁查克拉一样，其查克拉的使用不受查克拉压制的限制吗？

扉间沉思着。

宇智波斑的轮回眼转动间看见了远处的扉间，最后他使用一招树界降诞彻底结束了战斗。

宇智波斑一脚踩在宇智波佐助的背上，嗤笑：“你还太弱了，小鬼。”

宇智波佐助不服气地哼了一声。

扉间见他们结束了就飞雷神过去，半蹲下来按住了宇智波佐助的肩膀，另一只手伸出，朝宇智波斑示意。

“你想死吗？”宇智波斑嫌弃地看着他的手。

扉间默默地收回手，退而求其次地说，“那你抓住佐助。”

宇智波斑按住了宇智波佐助的另一边肩膀。

被抓得有点痛的宇智波佐助憋屈地朝宇智波斑翻了个白眼，嘴上却很认真地道谢：“多谢指点。”

宇智波斑哼笑：“就你那点战斗水平还是多练练吧。”

扉间发动了飞雷神，定位到矶抚的位置。

他们回到熔岩空间的时候，战斗处于胶着状态，谁也奈何不了谁，黑绝在辉夜的袖子里寻找时机让辉夜使用天之御中和黄泉比良坂，却一点能找到的空隙都没有。

操你的火影！就不应该把秽土转生也拉进来！黑绝气急败坏。

而不同于没有查克拉耗尽烦恼的秽土火影们和有九尾供给的漩涡鸣人，由于不间断的使用神威，旗木卡卡西的瞳力和查克拉有点见底了，千手柱间见状使用了花树界降诞汲取辉夜的查克拉给他回复，并且缓解他眼睛的疲劳。

“不愧是柱间。”宇智波斑看了那边一眼，笑了，“宇智波佐助，赶紧去干活。”

宇智波佐助重新拔出草薙剑，漩涡鸣人的求道玉垫在了脚下，他欺身而上。

宇智波斑留在了原地。

“斑哥？”泉奈坐在矶抚的龟壳上，打刀放在身前，他疑惑地看着宇智波斑，两个小鬼头在泉奈的身后探头探脑，小带土甚至还叫了一声“哆酱”。

“我听那小鬼说了，辉夜需要特定的方法才能封印，”宇智波斑看了看，也上了矶抚的龟背，矶抚没什么反应；于是他坐在泉奈的对面，耐心地和弟弟交流，“刚好辉夜的战斗意识太差了，我打烦了，就让给那两个小鬼吧。”

“确实是有点差……”泉奈看着黑绝不间断的提醒，摇摇头，说，“是因为以前只要用力量就能镇压没能练出来吧。”

宇智波斑唔了声，眼睛看向上蹿下跳的千手柱间，“应该，辉夜一看就是养尊处优惯了。”

他想了想，又说：“泉奈其实并不喜欢无限月读吧。”

“……还好吧？”泉奈不确定地说，“虽然因为工作的原因，我整天想着哪天人类毁灭就好了，但是真毁灭了我可能就不适应了。”

“是吗……”没等宇智波斑说些什么，一边待机的扉间就哼了一声，宇智波斑目光不善的从千手柱间身上移开瞪过去。

“虽然我不是很想打断你们兄弟交流，但是——”扉间顿了顿，还是说，“看在你没有黄泉记忆，也对平行世界感兴趣的份上，我觉得还是告诉你比较好。”

扉间继续说，“两个世界的进展之前都是一样的，只是从你离开木叶后开始发生了改变——这个改变导致了后来完全不一样的发展。”

宇智波斑拧眉，所以这个泉奈也是被千手扉间……

“冷静，我和这个世界的我一样都是用的刀背，他自己找死不关我事。”扉间顶住宇智波斑的杀意，指了指泉奈，“他完全就是为了帮你换眼才不治疗，最后因为并发症衰竭而死。宇智波斑，你可真是有个好弟弟。”

他说到这里冷哼一声，“我的愧疚就当是喂了狗吧。”

宇智波斑震惊地看向泉奈，泉奈心虚地撇头，没有否认这件事，宇智波斑的脸瞬间就黑了。

扉间瞄了一眼远处的千手柱间，说，“我们和这个世界不同的一点，是从你离开后，某一天我哥突然昏迷开始的。”

柱间的昏迷？宇智波斑有点疑惑。

“这个世界的大哥没有发生过这种事，”扉间解释道，“我哥原因不明的昏迷了一个月，之后他突然就失踪了——别看我他是被你带走的！”扉间说到这里有点生气，“等他再回来的时候就跟我说要和你去抓尾兽一起去旅行，还把火影的位置扔给了我！”

他越说越气：“他后面还把黑绝寄给了我让我去研究……我哪有那个时间？！几年后更过分，我哥居然说要和你一起建国？？！还好那个时候火影已经是水户了……”

扉间平复了一下情绪，对宇智波斑说，“两个世界的问题就出在这里，我哥昏迷甚至失踪后和你一起发生了什么事——这个我不知道他们没说，然后就是黑绝因为某种原因暴露了，再之后他们还萌发了建国的念头直到成功。”

宇智波斑陷入了沉思。

扉间看了一眼泉奈，继续说，“然后是关于黄泉的事，既然两个世界的不同是从某一个点开始的，那么黄泉的情况应该是没有区别的。”

“因为你们的秽土转生都没有在黄泉的记忆，所以我只能做个假设——基于这个前提，你的弟弟，这个世界的宇智波泉奈应该也是黄泉地狱阎魔手下的二把手，”扉间说，“所以泉奈才会说偶尔想过人类毁灭，他的工作是管理亡者，死的人越多他越烦躁——另外黄泉的诞生是基于人的，因为人之外的生物死去并不归黄泉管，而如果无限月读成功了，人类一旦灭亡，那么黄泉就会逐渐崩坏再趋于毁灭，到时候你的弟弟、我哥他们可是会连灵魂都没了。”

“无论人间还是黄泉都只剩你一个人的世界，能理解你的人都已经灰飞烟灭的世界，你会觉得开心吗？”

扉间质问宇智波斑。

“……”宇智波斑沉默了。

泉奈撑着脸看宇智波斑。

另一边，漩涡鸣人的影分身突然拍了下宇智波佐助的肩膀，然后跟他窃窃私语。

“佐助！我有一个办法……”

“你认真的？！”宇智波佐助不可置信。

“相信我啦！我练了好久的！”漩涡鸣人的笑容灿烂，宇智波佐助鬼使神差的就答应了。

“预备——！”

“色诱术之——

逆后宫之术！”

辉夜瞪大了眼睛，愣住了。

千手柱间的木遁立刻将她捆缚，旗木卡卡西和其他火影没有给回过神的辉夜挣脱的机会，漩涡鸣人的本体和宇智波佐助一起将手印在了辉夜的身上。

其他人立刻就离开了这个区域。

“六道•地爆天星！”

轰隆隆的石块被凝聚在一起，将辉夜困在里面，只剩下一截手臂露出来。

随着辉夜的被封印，他们所在的空间一转，直接回到了四战战场上，神树已经不甘的倒塌消失，露出了之前被包裹住的人。

恢复原样的宇智波带土身上的十尾被抽离，随着辉夜被一同封起，旗木卡卡西跑到他的身边，半蹲着看他。

宇智波带土很快就睁开了眼睛，他醒来后和旗木卡卡西对视着，双双陷入了沉默。

之后宇智波带土移开目光，想要发动轮回天生之术，宇智波斑看出他的想法揪着扉间让他飞雷神过来按住了他，怒骂：“臭小子别想死，我还有事要让你做，你用辉夜的力量来，能把你那个同期也复活了。”

宇智波带土愣了下，然后他从善如流的将力量的使用定位在辉夜身上，用辉夜无尽的查克拉开展了一个超大型的轮回天生。

就连宇智波斑和秽土转生的火影们都被这个术囊括进去了。

宇智波斑被复活后他的眼皮凹陷了下去，宇智波带土看了他一眼，抠下了轮回眼递给他。

扉间撕了一个卷轴扔给宇智波带土，卷轴里九大尾兽的查克拉被他吸收，维持住了他的生命，让他不会因为失去十尾而死去。

最后地爆天星倒飞出天际，回到了月球上，无限月读也随着辉夜的封印而被解开了。

而偷偷离开了辉夜袖子的黑绝意欲钻入地里，继续像以前一样，谋而后动。

“——万象天引！”

宇智波斑的声音不紧不慢的响起。

黑绝被吸引到宇智波斑的身前，它倒吸一口冷气，心想完了。

“你去哪啊，黑绝？”宇智波斑似笑非笑地问。

黑绝被万象天引吸住动弹不得，瑟瑟发抖。

宇智波斑准备给它上一个地爆天星，但是扉间眼明手快地直接上了个封印，然后他说，“别瞪我，地爆天星太浪费了，黑绝的记忆和查克拉都是宝库，你要继续你的远大理想的话，它的记忆能帮到你不少。”

宇智波斑紧盯着他，扉间又补充了一句，“这也是为了我哥。”

宇智波斑移开了目光。

“斑。”千手柱间走向宇智波斑。

“别这么如临大敌，我放弃无限月读了。”宇智波斑双手抱臂，冷声说，“但我不会放弃我的理想，晓之国确实是条道路，我会去尝试的。”

跟在千手柱间身后过来的宇智波佐助的眼睛刷的就亮了。

千手柱间愣了下，笑了，“反正现在我也回不去黄泉了，我可以跟你一起吗？”

千手扉间眼不见为净，他盯着封印中的黑绝，有点蠢蠢欲动。

“行。”宇智波斑打量着他，撇撇嘴同意了，然后他揪起重新和旗木卡卡西大眼瞪小眼的宇智波带土。

“用你的神威带我们离开，我得把另一只眼睛找回来，另外我还有事要跟你说，”他顿了顿，说，“阿飞。”

“……”宇智波带土死鱼眼，“逃避是没用的老头子。”

“闭嘴。”

“看来你们都有决断了。”扉间让矶抚回去通灵空间，自己抱起了小卡卡西，泉奈则抱起小带土。

“泉奈要离开了？”宇智波斑问。

“是啊，我该回去了，不然我又要加班了。”泉奈笑了笑，说，“你要好好的啊，斑哥。”

“嗯。”宇智波斑不舍地看着他。

扉间沉吟了一下后扔给了宇智波斑一个卷轴，说，“这是黄泉召唤术第二版，能指定召唤一位亡者，时限是7分钟。”他顿了顿，补充，“没什么要求就是要贡品，你可以用他爱吃的东西。”

“……谢了。”宇智波斑说。

“哆酱拜拜～”小带土最后朝宇智波斑挥手。

扉间朝宇智波斑点点头，然后就发动了飞雷神。

宇智波斑看着他们离开了这个世界。

“要带走的都有谁？”宇智波带土弱弱地问。

“柱间、黑绝、佐助和金毛小子，其他你随意。”宇智波斑说。

然后他看了看旗木卡卡西，补充道：“你要是不舍得这个白毛可以把他绑架了一起带走，带土。”

“我才没有！”宇智波带土咆哮。

但他还是把旗木卡卡西也捎上了。

“你是未来的六代目火影，所以这是绑架！”宇智波带土对旗木卡卡西这样说。

“是、是。”旗木卡卡西有气无力地回答，“还有我不会是六代目。”

“我说你是你就是！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 扉间：我好难。  
> 六道仙人：没有出场机会的我只好匿了。  
> 我再也不想写四战了，怎么就这么累呢。  
> 黄泉的理论是我胡扯的，不要当真。


	11. 四战番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *是四战结束后的发展✔️  
> *cp：带卡、柱斑  
> *由于我暂时不想再看见四战了，看见它就想起我逝去的脑细胞和大量消耗的巧克力和糖果，所以只是简单的说了下后续，剩余的可以自由想象

四战的世界：起起落落落落起起——

————————————

第四次忍界大战，是一场虎头蛇尾，让人不知所云的战争。

大boss之一的宇智波带土释放了大型复活术轮回天生，因为辉夜的力量过于充足，复活了数量庞大的忍者，于是导致现在忍界的人口数量有点爆炸。

对于各个忍村来说，管理这些突然复活的忍者简直就是场噩梦。

相对来说木叶就好很多了，二代、三代、四代火影都在，五代火影纲手知道始末后抱着复活的恋人和自来也喜极而泣，火速把工作都扔给前代火影之后就撒丫子狂奔冲进了赌场狂赌。

但是也有坏消息。

比如说……

预定的六代目火影旗木卡卡西和九尾人柱力漩涡鸣人，以及初代火影千手柱间，都被宇智波的boss组绑架了，现在行踪不明。

再比如说……

复活的宇智波们在宇智波富岳的带领下，联合四代火影和二代火影，将宇智波一族灭族之案和先前长老团犯下的惨案全部翻出来，将长老团彻底夺权取缔。

而由于权利的再整合和更替，木叶可以说是元气大伤。

也幸亏其他势力自顾不暇，木叶也有前几代火影坐镇，才让木叶安稳度过了这次难关。

内部矛盾解决了，得把被绑架的未来火影找回来才行，毕竟几位火影都对旗木卡卡西的观感非常之好，都一致认为六代目火影非他莫属！

所以找到被绑架的旗木卡卡西就显得非常重要了。

千手扉间摩拳擦掌地加入了找人的队伍中，旗木卡卡西很有可能在宇智波带土的身边，而宇智波带土又有极大的概率会在宇智波斑的身边，千手扉间对宇智波斑手中的黄泉召唤术第二版和黑绝简直就是心痒难耐。

无论是黄泉召唤也好，还是黑绝也好，他都超级想研究！于是千手扉间和波风水门一起商讨怎么找到宇智波带土。

至于千手柱间，经过平行世界洗礼的千手扉间已经放弃了治疗，决定让他亲爱的大哥自生自灭。

而漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助则由波风水门出面，美其名曰两人出门历练，归期不定。

经火影们一致的商讨，四战英雄的头衔也被按在了漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助的身上，为宇智波佐助对理想国的建立目标铺上一条服众的道路。

这边火影在商讨着怎么找回旗木卡卡西，另一边漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助在四战结束两个月后打了一场。

他们在终结谷打得惊天动地日月无光，最后筋疲力尽依旧没能分出胜负，好在两人都没缺胳膊少腿。

然后在碎裂的雕像上躺尸的两人在被木叶找过来之前，被千手柱间和宇智波斑一人一个拎走了。

这两个月来，两位命运之子接受了来自千手柱间和宇智波斑兴致勃勃的友好指点，俗称暴打。

其战斗能力和技巧可谓是飞速提升，只是其过程若是说起来那便是闻者伤心见者流泪，最起码两人已经对千手柱间和宇智波斑有了那么一点PTSD（创伤后应激障碍）反应了。

宇智波带土因为要重新整合自己的势力所以幸免于难，旗木卡卡西因为是被“绑架”所以待在了基地哪都没去，每天除了养好伤痕累累的身体就是拿着一本亲热天堂看得津津有味。

宇智波带土出离的愤怒了。

“啊啊啊啊大辣鸡你别看了！就不能来帮一下忙吗？！”

“我是被绑架的人质嘛。”

“我呸，我又没囚禁你！你到底帮不帮！”

“……”卡卡西合上了书本，露出了没戴面罩的脸，他磨磨蹭蹭地凑到带土身边，“果然是吊车尾吗，带土。”

“哼，只是现在太乱事情太多而已！”

“没想到看到卡卡西老师的脸是在这种情况下的说。”漩涡鸣人鬼鬼祟祟的扒在门口往里面看。

“啧，长得还挺帅。”宇智波佐助盯着那颗痣，“鸣人，你觉不觉得这张脸有点眼熟？”

鸣人欸了声，也认真的看了看，突然他激动起来一个前倾，摔进了门里，佐助被牵连得倒在他身上。

“哎哟痛痛痛！”鸣人摔得不轻，正捂着额头嚎叫，而佐助也是摔得眼冒金星，手肘还撞在了地上，让他倒吸一口冷气。

里面的两个人听到动静抬起头看着他们。

“小辣鸡你们干嘛呢？”带土问，“伤好了？”

“早就好了的说！”鸣人爬起来，哆哆嗦嗦地指着卡卡西，声音有点变调，“你你你、你不就是那个……”

“那个……斯坎儿！”他想了半天总算挤出了一个名字。

佐助想起了那个轻浮的摄影师，说是帮他们一起揭秘卡卡西面罩底下的脸结果最后还是失败了。

他后知后觉地睁大了眼睛，“你在耍我们！”

“啊啦，暴露了。”卡卡西笑眯眯地说，毫无诚意地道歉，“抱歉啊，不过既然都看到我的脸了，那就原谅我吧？”

“……”宇智波佐助瞪他。

“欸才不要！不过卡卡西老师，请我们吃拉面就原谅你！”鸣人提出了要求。

卡卡西眨眨眼，同意了，“好啊，佐助的是番茄底拉面？”

佐助顿了顿，勉勉强强点头了。

“斯坎儿？”带土盯着卡卡西，“什么时候的事情，我怎么不知道？！”

“带土你不知道很正常吧？”卡卡西说。

“我居然不知道？！”带土不可置信地喊，“你用斯坎儿的样子和他们玩我居然错过了？！”

“你知道斯坎儿。”佐助肯定地说，然后回答了他一个问题，“是我们十二岁那年的事了。”

“欸带土叔为什么会知道啊？”鸣人眼里闪烁着八卦的光芒，他好奇地问。

“斯坎儿我当然知道！”带土说，他站起来在屋里绕圈圈，“你们十二岁那年……啊那一年我比较忙没什么时间看卡卡西……我居然就这么错过了？！”

他刷地停下，看向卡卡西，期待地说：“你用上斯坎儿的样子，我们去和琳玩吧？”

“STK（跟踪狂）。”宇智波佐助慢慢地说，眼中满是鄙夷。

“噫——”漩涡鸣人也一脸鄙夷地看着带土，“没想到带土叔还是个变态。”

宇智波带土置若罔闻，只是盯着卡卡西。

“……虽然我也挺想见琳的，但是，”卡卡西的目光移向桌子上的文件，顶头的写着“关于晓资金短缺的问题”，署名是小南，他指着文件说，“你确定你有这个时间？”

宇智波带土立刻就蔫了，“要不是长门罢工了我至于吗我……”

“对了卡卡西，”佐助突然想起来什么对卡卡西说，“木叶在大张旗鼓地找你。”

鸣人快活地补充：“还有悬赏！说是只要能确定未来的六代目火影旗木卡卡西的所在位置，就能拿到三千万两呢！卡卡西老师好厉害啊！”

“三千万两！还只是所在位置？！”带土震惊了，眼睛控制不住地飘向那份写着资金短缺的文件。

“六代目火影……”卡卡西郁卒了，他不由自主地想起平行世界的火影的遭遇，“不，我坚决不回去。”

带土眼睛发亮地对佐助说：“佐助！你去领悬赏金！就说卡卡西在晓基地！”

卡卡西死鱼眼地看他，佐助愣了，“你要把卡卡西还给木叶？”

“哈？”带土翻了个白眼，“怎么可能，不是说只要所在位置就能拿到吗？你快变个样子去领钱！”

带土朝佐助摆手，催促他离开。

宇智波佐助茫然地拉着漩涡鸣人走了，半天后脑回路终于联通了带土的想法。

“啊，反正他们也不知道是哪个晓基地是吗。”

“带土叔好奸诈的说。”鸣人吐槽。

宇智波斑在打击宇智波佐助之余，一直在钻研黑绝的记忆。

黑绝上千年的筹谋为宇智波斑带来了大量的经验和留存势力，也让宇智波斑敲定了实现理想的方法，走上了和平行世界的自己一样的道路。

千手柱间就在宇智波斑的身边和他商定接下来的计划，不同于平行世界的简单粗暴，有大量地下势力的宇智波斑更偏向于细水流长，为此还说服了宇智波佐助不要冲动行事。

就像是刚结盟的时候一样兴奋，这回应该能做得更好了吧？千手柱间恍惚地想。

“柱间？”宇智波斑喊他，见他没反应还拿手在他眼前晃了晃。

柱间抓住了那只手，轻声地说：“能继续和斑在一起，这就好像在做梦一样。”

斑用另一只手敲了一下柱间的额头，在柱间的呼痛声中笑了，“这不是梦啊柱间。”

“你不必愧疚杀死我，也不必愧疚木叶的黑暗。因为你是柱间，因为你没有错。”宇智波斑与千手柱间对视着，认真地说，“我们这回要做的不是忍界的和平而是全大陆的和平，再说了不是你要和我一起的吗？柱间。”

“是啊，你能同意真是太好了。”千手柱间将宇智波斑的手用双手包裹在手中，也笑了。

“我想和泉奈说说话，你要一起吗？”宇智波斑问。

“欸，泉奈吗？”柱间的声音有点犹豫，“他不会打我吧？”

“谁知道呢。”斑哼笑。

未来逐渐明晰，想必会是一个太平盛世。

四战世界，FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大型复活术轮回天生，让人间和黄泉都崩溃。  
> 人间：操人太多了怎么安排啊？！  
> 黄泉：之前的工作都白做了！！！  
> 木叶：垃圾晓组织，居然把木叶未来的中流砥柱都拐跑了！


	12. 10

1.幼年篇（下中）

————————————

一阵空间的扭曲过后，还没来得及收拾的实验室内出现了四个身影。

“终于回来了～！”带土最先回过神来，他抹了把脸，跳下泉奈的怀抱，挠了挠头发彻底松了口气，他朝卡卡西喊，“卡卡西我快被吓死了！”

卡卡西也跳到地上，走过去和带土额头碰额头，“我也是，而且不知道为什么感觉好累啊……”

“同意……”带土有气无力地说。

“咳抱歉啊，”泉奈心虚地再次道歉，“都是我不小心碰到了那个卷轴……”然后他回过神来向千手扉间转移炮火，“我说你啊扉间！那么危险的卷轴你别随随便便放在桌子上啊！”

“我下次会注意的，我会加多一层封印，”扉间捏了捏鼻梁，朝天翻了个白眼，“虽然一般来说除了你和矶抚也不会有谁碰到就是了。”

泉奈又咳了一下，越发的心虚了，这毕竟是因为他没注意到所导致的事故，明知道千手扉间的实验室里危险的卷轴特别多，他还离那些卷轴那么近，出了事这锅也跑不了。

千手扉间瞥了泉奈一眼，发现他身上有点点金光在漂浮，于是他说，“时间到了啊。”

“看来是呢，我要回去了。”泉奈看着自己变得透明的手，然后摸了摸带土和卡卡西的小脑袋，然后对扉间说，“明天见，还有就是……”他有点支支吾吾，“……我哥他…呃……”

扉间看了看泉奈，然后伸出手指点了点他的额头，没好气地问：“需要我明天带你哥过来吗？”

“……那就拜托了。”泉奈犹豫了一下，还是小声地说，一些金光点点围绕着他，然后泉奈的身影就随着光点彻底消失在了空气中。

“叔叔回黄泉了？”带土抬起头惊奇地看着那些金色的光点，“卡卡西快看！好漂亮！”

卡卡西伸出手捞了下，被握住的光点从他的指缝溢出，然后黯淡下来消失不见。

“真是神奇。”卡卡西感叹道。

“既然泉奈回去了，”扉间双手抱臂居高临下地看着他们，神情严肃，“我有问题要问你，带土。”

带土疑惑地抬起头，心知大概要开始甩锅卖队友了。

“你们是怎么进来的？”千手扉间纳闷地问，实验室的安全问题让他如临大敌，“我翻监控也只是看到你们突然出现在实验室的门口。我的结界也检查过了没有问题，按理来说你们进不来才是对的。”

带土眨眨眼，说：“这个啊，我们是走了矶抚给的通道进来的。”

“……”扉间松了口气，放松下来，不是结界的问题就好，“是矶抚啊……”他突然瞪大眼睛看着带土，“你说矶抚？！”

“是啊，我只是帮了矶抚逮住守鹤它们，矶抚就告诉我怎么进实验室，还给了我地图呢！”带土开心地拍手，“这真是太好了我还以为要把我的红豆糕贡献出来呢。”

卡卡西斜眼看向带土，有点心疼那些被卖的尾兽们。

扉间捏了捏鼻梁，想起了前天被捆在矶抚身后带过来的几只尾兽，心思转了几转，最后他对带土和卡卡西说：“你们想要来玩的话可以直接告诉我——虽然我觉得这里也没什么好玩的。总而言之你们下次不要再偷偷摸摸的进来了。”

卡卡西点头表示自己知道了，而带土的眼珠子骨碌碌四处乱转，没说话。

扉间没得到带土的回应，他看着带土这模样就想起了兄长小时候旺盛的好奇心和充足的行动力，那简直是场灾难。往事不堪回首，扉间从回忆里抽身，换了个解决方案：“算了，我给你们通行权，你们想来就来吧。”

他把危险的东西全都收起来就是了。

“真的吗？太好了！”带土欢呼地跳起来拍手，露出了非常灿烂的笑容。

“谢谢扉间大人。”卡卡西拉着带土的手礼貌地道谢。

“谢谢叔叔！”带土也说。

扉间结印，让带土和卡卡西伸出一只手，然后分别往他们的手掌上拍了一个印记，然后说，“来的时候把手按在结界上就可以了。”

带土拉起卡卡西的手一起看着两人的掌心，银色的印记亮了一下后就隐在了皮肤下面，除了能感觉到那里有一份查克拉以外，视觉上是看不见这个印记了。

“好厉害。”卡卡西的眼睛亮亮的，除了层出不穷的忍术，他还听说二代大人的刀法也是登峰造极，除了练习父亲教的白牙刀法之外，卡卡西认真的思考着未来能不能请千手扉间来指导下自己。

扉间抿唇笑了笑，拍了拍两人的小脑袋，“你们不是累了吗？我送你们回去吧。”

千手扉间一手牵着一个孩子，先是把卡卡西送回了旗木家，再是牵着带土绕开在木叶里如皇帝出巡一般巡视的宇智波斑，直接去找在花店门口研究盆栽品种的千手柱间。

“阿尼甲！”扉间心累地喊，“你是真的要转行开花店了吗？”

“是扉间啊！和带土去玩了？”柱间转过头来朝他打招呼，“开花店？我没想过欸……不过很不错的样子啊。”他低头想了想，拳头敲在手心上，“谢啦扉间！我回头就跟斑说一下，一起开间花店好了！”

“……你开心就好。”扉间更心累了，他松开牵着带土的手，带土就“哒哒哒”地跑过去，然后被柱间抱起来骑在他的脖子上，带土的手和下巴都搭在柱间的头上，从高处看扉间苦逼兮兮的表情。

“对了阿尼甲，你明天把斑带到实验室里来吧。”扉间想了想，说，“某人总算是想通了。”

“欸真的？！”柱间睁大了眼睛有点开心，“太好了！我明天就带他过去！”

“还有就是带土和卡卡西，”扉间突然爽朗地笑起来，带土目瞪口呆地看着他的笑容，“他们今天来我的实验室玩结果不小心跌进了平行世界，因为他们今天都已经很累了，所以我打算明天给他们检查一下身体，你来的时候把他们也带上吧。”

“……”宇智波带土认真的思考着怎么甩锅。

柱间愣了下，抬起手捏了捏带土的小手臂，输入的一股查克拉在他的身体里转了一圈，没发现什么异样，于是他松了口气，朗声回答，“带土和卡卡西吗，我知道了！”

“那就拜托大哥了，我回去收拾一下实验室。”扉间点点头，正打算转身就要走。

柱间和带土看着扉间的脚步突然一个停顿，然后脸色大变，下一秒就发动了飞雷神，咻地一声不见了。

“……”柱间静默了一瞬，往左边慢慢地转过头，看见漩涡水户出现在一米开外，朝千手扉间消失的地方狠狠地“嘁”了一声，然后虎视眈眈地看着他。

“柱间大哥啊——”漩涡水户露出一个甜甜的笑容喊他，眼里满是期待，手中的封印术蓄势待发。

“带土，坐稳了，我们回家。”千手柱间凝重地说，带土也凝重地应声，牢牢的坐稳了。

柱间的木遁突兀地展开又消失，漩涡水户被树枝挡了一下，没让她有机会使出封印术；只是一个眨眼，千手柱间就带着小带土不见了踪影，只留下几片飘落的树叶。

“啧。”漩涡水户留在原地不甘心地说，“怎么我就没成功逮到千手柱间过？”

“好险啊！”

柱间回到大宅里，他在大门上给大宅又拍了一个全新的木遁结界防止漩涡水户找过来，然后在玄关拿下带土的鞋子，踢掉自己的木屐，赤着脚踏上室内的木地板。

柱间在客厅放下带土，然后走到厨房洗手，洗完手后他从冰箱里拿出一瓶果汁，倒在杯子里，并将其中一杯递给带土。

然后他拿着另一杯果汁盘膝坐下，跟带土面对面。

“平行世界好玩吗？”柱间好奇地问。

“不好玩！”带土捧着杯子喝了口果汁润了润红豆糕吃太多导致有点黏腻的喉咙，然后闷闷不乐地说，“哆酱不认识我！哆桑也丑丑的！卡卡西还变成颓废大叔了！”

“？”千手柱间茫然地歪头，“卡卡西变成了大叔？唔……是未来的世界吗？”

“卡卡西说是，”带土也歪头，他不确定地说，“可是那个世界的哆酱要搞无限月读，黑漆漆的垃圾也还在，最后还出现了女神。”

“欸……？”柱间抬起头想了想，“无限月读……”

他叹息一声，明白了什么，“是这样啊，是我和斑分道扬镳的世界吧……”

宇智波带土撇撇嘴，吐槽说：“那个女神好废啊，明明是查克拉之祖呢。要不是她查克拉超多的，空间说换就换，估计连普通忍者都打不过。”

柱间笑出声来，“女神是时空间系的呀，那应该很麻烦吧？”

“我看着是好麻烦的，一直是那个黑绝在提醒女神战斗，但是打女神的有那个世界的哆酱、哆桑、扉间叔叔、大叔的卡卡西，还有不认识的宇智波和水门老师的儿子以及一个不认识的火影，最后水门老师也在呢！”

“水门老师的袍子背后写着四代目火影哦！”带土眼睛闪亮亮地说，“水门老师果然好厉害啊！”

“喔平行世界的四代目是水门啊，真是不错呢。”

柱间摸摸下巴，决定找个时间给漩涡水户再提醒一下。

“最后女神被打败了，无限月读也解除了，黑漆漆的垃圾黑绝被叔叔封印了，那边的哆酱和哆桑好像也和好了。”最后带土总结说，“可是我不喜欢那里！”

“不喜欢就不要在意了，”柱间耐心地听完后摸了摸带土的头发，他收起空杯子，然后温柔地说，“带土很累了吧，先去休息一会？”

“唔。”带土乖乖的应了，小孩的身体总是容易困的，他要先养精蓄锐才行，醒来还有个大魔王宇智波斑要应付呢。

不过这件事千手柱间会帮他解决的吧？带土迷迷糊糊地想。

千手柱间抱起带土回到了带土的房间，解下带土的小工具包，然后帮昏昏欲睡的儿子盖好小薄被之后静悄悄地掩上房门。

“我该怎么跟斑说呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带土逮尾兽给矶抚的时候九喇嘛还帮忙了  
> 小孩就要有小孩的样子呀，太成熟了家长反而会不放心。


	13. 11

1.幼年篇（下上）

————————————

要说千手柱间和巡视完木叶回来的宇智波斑说了些什么，宇智波带土肯定是不知道的。

带土在晚饭的时间被叫醒，然后迷迷糊糊地被柱间牵着手去洗漱，再迷迷糊糊地被牵到餐桌，桌上那一碟看上去就超级好吃的红豆糕让带土瞬间就清醒了。

他今天的甜品份额早就没了，所以这碟红豆糕只会是斑的大发慈悲，估计是听柱间说完后特意拿来给他压惊的。

尽管带土今天已经吃掉了大量的红豆糕，但他还是对桌子上的那一小碟红豆糕馋得流口水。

这八成是宇智波斑做的！千手柱间做的虽然也很好吃，但是才没这么漂亮的颜色！

感谢我伟大的父亲千手柱间！我不用面对大魔王宇智波斑了！这是慈祥的老父亲宇智波斑！

带土跳上椅子，手就要往碟子里伸。

“啪！”

慈祥的老父亲宇智波斑用筷子轻轻敲了一下带土的手，冷声道：“吃完饭才许吃。”

“哦……”带土的手缩了一下，把目光从红豆糕上念念不舍地离开，接过柱间递过来的饭碗。

饭后就是家庭会议，宇智波带土将碟子放在自己的前面，用小叉子叉起心心念念的宇智波斑特制版红豆糕，小心的送进口里。明明还没有觉醒木遁，带土的周围却已经开满了粉色的小花花。

斑在一边吃豆皮寿司，千手柱间负责给一大一小递水润喉，小狐狸九喇嘛吃饱喝足在舔爪子。

“怎么跑千手扉间的实验室去了？”斑开始慢条斯理地算帐。

“我听矶抚说里面很好玩来着，”带土咽下一口红豆糕，“它告诉我怎么进去还给了地图，我就带着卡卡西去探险了。”

“平行世界的我不认识你？”斑点点头，先记下来，然后又问。

九喇嘛不由得为自己的小伙伴点了一排蜡烛，虽说如此，为了照顾儿子和尾兽们的友谊，斑也不会做的很过分就是了。

但蜡烛还是要点的。

“不认识。”带土撇嘴，很不开心，“哆酱好过分哦。”

“你是我儿子又不是他儿子。”斑哼了声，伸手敲了下带土的额头，“我才是你爸，别弄混了。”

“是——”带土揉了揉额头，继续向红豆糕奋战。

“还有，危险的时候果断撕卷轴知道吗？”斑最后叮嘱了一句，得到带土的点头后他转而跟柱间说，“明天带土要去千手扉间的实验室检查？”

“嗯！卡卡西也要带过去。”柱间撑着脸，看着斑又咬开一个豆皮寿司，兴致勃勃地说，“明天斑也去？说不定还有惊喜呢！”

“千手扉间的惊喜？我很怀疑那是不是惊喜。”斑冷哼一声。

“欸——扉间还是很靠谱的啦。”柱间伸手拭去斑嘴角上的残渣，笑着说，“那斑你不去咯？”

“去。我对那个世界有点兴趣，”斑眯了眯眼，说，“尤其是大筒木辉夜。”

“嗯嗯，那明天早上出发？我们先去旗木家接卡卡西，然后再去找扉间。”柱间盘算着明天的日程，“然后下午去找水户跟她说一下波风水门的事……”

“听你的。”斑懒洋洋地说，他凑过去亲了一下柱间，“待会来一小场，我们练练。”

“欸刚吃饱…切磋就算了吧，不如改成打游戏？”柱间提议说，“我刚买了新的游戏还没开呢！”

“那就打游戏。”斑拍板。

宇智波带土低着头啃红豆糕，眼不见为净。

爱护视力，从我做起。

唔，红豆糕真好吃，宇智波斑万岁！

第二天的一大早，一家三口就牵着一只小卡卡西敲开了千手扉间实验室的门。

扉间和柱间对了几个眼色，然后带着两个小孩去检查，留下柱间和斑在实验室里面面相觑。

柱间握拳抵住唇咳了一声，说：“扉间这里有个小厨房，我去冰箱拿点吃的。”

斑可有可无的点头，柱间的身影消失后他四处打量着这个从未踏足过的实验室，撇过一个散发着微光的卷轴，然后就看见了层层封印中的黑绝。

斑走过去，黑绝有气无力地瞪他。

“呵，你看起来过得不错啊？”斑漫不经心地说，“你的强韧确实让人惊叹。”

不然也不会数十年来依旧保留着意识了。

黑绝继续瞪他，势要把眼中的憎恨传达过去，可惜他虽然保留了意识，却连诅咒宇智波斑的力气都没有了。

斑无视它的憎恨，对于从尸山血海走过来的宇智波斑来说，这点憎恨并不算什么。

“哒、哒”

是木屐的声音，宇智波斑回过身来，“柱间，你拿了什么吃——”

斑的尾音突兀的消失，被吞回了喉咙里，他瞪大了眼睛，永恒万花筒不受控制地亮出来，下意识辨别眼前的景象是否是幻觉。

“泉…奈……？”斑失语了。

他的弟弟宇智波泉奈朝他露出了一个浅淡的笑容，他轻轻地喊着斑，像是在叹息。

“尼桑，好久不见。”

千手柱间特意拖延了一段时间，才端着几碟甜品和饮料走出小厨房，一出来就看见两兄弟在黏黏糊糊地说着话。

柱间将东西放到他们临近的桌子上，泉奈转过头来拿起一碟，认真的向柱间道谢，“谢谢你，千手柱间。”

柱间惊了一下，慌乱地摆摆手，他挠着后脑勺，在斑审视的目光下疯狂打哈哈，“不用谢不用谢——我只是把斑带过来了而已啊……”随即他又认真地说，“你能想通真的是太好了！”

斑于是把目光移回泉奈的身上，好气又好笑地训斥：“泉奈！要不是这次带土出了事，你还要瞒我到什么时候？”

泉奈迅速地解决贡品，含混地说，“我、我就是有点怕……”

“你是我的弟弟啊，有什么好怕的。”斑无奈地说，柱间在一旁松了口气，看来到时候再打一架这事就翻篇了。

泉奈心虚地笑着，他只是怕见到哥哥却不知道说什么而已。

千手扉间很快就带着两个孩子和检查结果回来了，他看了眼泉奈，又看了眼时钟，喃喃自语：“看来第三版已经超过十分钟了……很好等确认了时间第四版也可以开始了……”

“扉间——”泉奈拉长了声音叫他，斑的神色变得微妙起来，柱间开始寻思着该怎么拯救自己的弟弟。

扉间回过神来，面对着宇智波斑饱含深意的目光，颇感自己的“宇智波斑PTSD”有复发的征兆。

他整理了一下思绪，摊开检查结果，认真地说：“经过检查两人都没什么大碍，看来穿越时空并没有给他们的身体造成损伤，这是件好事。还有就是……”

扉间分别撸了把两人的炸毛，继续说，“带土和卡卡西身上都遗留有时空的痕迹，带土身上最多，卡卡西的少一点，不过都说明以后他们会有极高的概率会在触碰到时空间的时候再次穿越时空。”

“？”斑有点茫然，他认真地想了想，问，“碰到你的飞雷神也会？”

“会。”千手扉间沉重地点头。

宇智波斑开始担心儿子的安全了，带土和卡卡西今年可都只有六岁！而且千手扉间的飞雷神简直就是不可避免！别说千手扉间了，就连带土的老师波风水门都很擅长飞雷神！

他狠狠地瞪着千手扉间，泉奈在一旁更心虚了，他拉着斑的袖子，“别怪扉间，尼桑……这是我的问题。”

宇智波斑拍了拍泉奈的头顶，感觉更微妙了。

莫名的想打人。

宇智波带土懵逼了，别说飞雷神了，他的神威就是时空间，也就是说等他再次觉醒神威的时候，他会经常性的穿越时空？！

卡卡西握着他的手，手指在他的手心上比划：节哀顺变，带土，还有我陪你呢。

宇智波带土捏紧了卡卡西的手，用眼神对他说：老子才不怕！不就是平行世界吗？！

千手柱间从另一个角度提问：“既然带土的身上留有时空痕迹，那他以后要是开了万花筒，会不会很大概率是时空间？”

千手扉间再次点头，说：“是有很大概率，时空间的能力非常稀少，或许对带土来说也是好事。”

千手柱间沉吟片刻，突然笑起来，说：“没关系，不就是异世界嘛！这回遇到辉夜都能全身而退，以后肯定也没关系的——再说还有我们呢。”

柱间安抚的拍着斑的手，宇智波斑放下心来，发现自己确实是想岔了，只要有他和柱间在，管它前方是什么牛蛇鬼神！

然后柱间又问扉间，“你能根据他们身上的时空痕迹，搞定你那个时空转移吗？”

千手扉间沉思，然后眼前一亮，肯定地回答：“能！等搞定这个项目，你们想去什么世界都是有可能的了！”他在原地转了几圈碎碎念，“这样就不用担心带土和卡卡西的安全了，而且我也可以跑到别的世界研究那边的技术……”

他兴奋地笑起来，终于像个爽朗的正统千手了。

扉间拿起一个卷轴冲进一个重重结界的房间，然后又探出半个身子，开始下逐客令。

“你们可以回去了，泉奈，你走之前记得写下停留时间。”

妈的，千手柱间居然知道时空转移，果然是个白切黑。

宇智波泉奈恨恨的磨牙，斑将收拾千手扉间的计划提上日程，然后关切的看向泉奈。

泉奈收敛了神色，露出一个甜甜的微笑对他哥说，“我还有些时间的样子，哥哥陪我吧？”

“好。”斑纵容地看着他。

柱间识趣的不去打扰宇智波兄弟聚会，转而和带土卡卡西在实验室里就地取材玩游戏。

三个人逐渐放飞，开始在实验室里撒欢。

只能庆幸千手扉间已经把所有危险的物品都收走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 泉奈：冷静冷静冷静——要语气正常的向哥哥打招呼！  
> 泉奈：嗤，千手柱间果然深不可测。  
> 关于斑的反应……带土太小了老父亲容易关心则乱，更何况是心思敏感的宇智波呢_(:_」∠)_


	14. 12

1.幼年篇（下中）

————————————

宇智波泉奈在剩下来的有限时间内给斑描述了他在平行世界的经历，说完后还讲了下黄泉，回去的时候在白板上记下了自己的停留时间，然后笑着和斑说“下次见”。

泉奈离开后一些金色的光点在斑的身边漂浮，然后黯淡消失。从宇智波泉奈的召唤到离去，不过仅有30分钟，宇智波斑的指尖上还遗留着泉奈皮肤冰冷的触感，他捻了捻手指，半响后释然的笑起来。

宇智波斑收拾好心情，转头看向吵吵闹闹的那一块地方，千手柱间和两个小鬼头在玩抽乌龟，带土和卡卡西的脸上干干净净，只有手上有一些颜料的痕迹；而柱间的脸上却贴满了不知道哪里来的白条，随着柱间动作而晃荡的白条底下的脸还画满了奇形怪状的画。

宇智波斑悄无声息地走过去。

“……柱间，你哪来的牌？”

阴测测的声音从头顶传来，千手柱间的身体一僵，然后他像齿轮刚开始传动那样一点一点的抬头看向身后，宇智波斑正双手抱臂，居高临下地看着他。

柱间沉默了一下，一手捏着牌，一手果断地指向某个四斗柜说：“那里拿的！”

带土踊跃的举手发言：“还有用过的画笔、颜料和白条条哦！”

柱间大笑着说：“哈哈哈哈这可能是扉间和矶抚玩留下的吧？总不能是和泉奈……”

他意识到什么逐渐收声，小心地看着斑。

“……？”斑眨了下眼睛，又眨了一下，有点不太相信。和矶抚玩？那个千手扉间？……等等柱间说什么？和泉奈……泉奈？！

“千·手·扉·间！”宇智波斑活动了一下手指的关节，咬牙切齿地盯着千手扉间所在的房间，随即心塞地想到泉奈和死白毛已经瞒着他相处了十几年，那颗真心怕是早就送给千手扉间了。

柱间拦腰抱住怒火冲天的斑，好声好气地劝：“冷静啊斑！斑你想想泉奈啊，你觉得泉奈提到扉间的时候他的心情怎么样？”

泉奈……泉奈提到千手扉间的时候……很开心。

斑阴狠地瞪了一眼那个房间，强行冷静下来，为了转移注意力他重新看向柱间的脸。

“你不会一次都没赢过吧？”他看了看两个小孩那张干净的脸，相当怀疑地问。

“哈哈哈哈哈…是啊……”柱间大笑过后低落下来，一排黑线在他的脑后出现，蘑菇成串的在脚边冒出来，“我居然连小孩子都赢不了……”

带土朝斑挤眉弄眼，用口型说：我们还放水了。

斑：“……”

两个六岁的小孩放水了你都赢不了，就这水平你还想纵横赌场？！

我早该知道千手柱间的赌运已经彻底没救了！

他有气无力地说：“真是败给你了……回去了。”

带土和卡卡西把东西放回原处，然后把手上的颜料洗掉，柱间收拾了一下自己乱七八糟的脸，一手牵着卡卡西一手牵着斑，高高兴兴地准备回家。

“卡卡西不如去我们家玩吧？”柱间向卡卡西提议。

“那就打扰了。”卡卡西礼貌地说。

离开前带土特意去看了眼黑绝，失望的发现它居然没被平行世界的情况气死，他撇撇嘴，做了个鬼脸后“哒哒哒”的跑去要宇智波斑抱。

死命告诉自己这个世界的母亲还好好的黑绝：……

回到宅子后，带土和卡卡西窝在客厅的沙发里举着手柄打游戏，柱间和斑在旁边的餐厅里起草给带土的新训练方案。

在吵闹的游戏音效和大屏幕绚烂的游戏画面下，坐在餐厅的两人对着桌上的一沓白纸有点犯难。

柱间说：“带土没有开眼，之前的训练已经是最优化了，再更改的话，也只是减少手里剑和苦无的训练，增加对其他武器的使用了吧？”

斑用笔杆点了点唇：“带土的手里剑和苦无都练得不错，而且是波风水门的课程范围，不需要什么额外训练了……确实可以适量减少甚至取消……那么就取消手里剑和苦无的训练，改成其他武器吧。”

柱间点了点头，拿起一张白纸写写画画：“还有卡卡西，我想让他也过来一起训练。卡卡西身上也有时空痕迹，自身也很危险。不过就算他身上没有，我估计他也会有很大可能性和带土一起穿越。”

柱间说着笑了起来，他说的是带土整天拉着卡卡西到处乱跑的行为。

斑转头看了眼一边打游戏一边吵架的两人，思考后说：“卡卡西是练刀的，旗木的白牙刀法不错但是还不够火候，我们到时候一人教一下，看他选择或适合哪一种风格的刀法吧。”

柱间继续说：“还有忍术方面……对幻术的抗性也很重要……卡卡西好像是擅长雷遁的，我会的雷遁也不多……这方面我去找一下扉间吧。”

两个人就儿子和他的小伙伴的训练事宜不断讨论着，到了临近中午，废掉数量可观的纸张后，终于弄出了一份具体的可行方案。

打游戏的带土和卡卡西突然间齐齐打了个寒颤。

屏幕上血红的“Game Over”字样显现出来。

“卡卡西，我有不好的预感。”带土用气音说。

“好巧我也是……”卡卡西也用气音回答他。

他们对视一眼后看向餐桌那边，宇智波斑正在收起桌上的一沓纸，不远处的废纸篓里更是已经装满了废纸团，而千手柱间靠着椅背伸了个懒腰。

“那我去做饭了～”千手柱间起身后亲了一口斑，然后捞起围裙钻进厨房里。

宇智波带土盯着斑手中的那沓纸，绝望地对小伙伴继续用气音说：“我的直觉告诉我，那是我的地狱。”

卡卡西死鱼眼地看着他，也小声地用气音回复：“好巧哦带土，我也有同样的感觉。”

两人又打了个寒颤，赶忙重新开始游戏，把不愉快的事扔到脑后。

吃完饭后千手柱间带着斑牵着两个小孩去散步消食，然后溜溜哒哒到了火影楼，在漩涡水户很怂旁边站着的斑但又很想留下他来处理文件的目光下，简短的说了一下从扉间那里得到的关于平行世界的火影的故事，然后把重点放在了“四代目火影”波风水门的上面，最后总结道：

“综上所述，虽然两个世界的发展相差巨大，但是波风水门既然能在平行世界当了火影，而且民众威望颇高，那么在这个世界先当个火影候补，肯定也是没有问题的！”

漩涡水户听完后眼睛闪闪发亮，迅速把火影候补的事提上了日程，暂时放下了逮住前代火影帮忙工作的打算。

带土与有荣焉的点头，卡卡西默默地为老师点了排蜡烛。

这个世界的火影要管理晓之国，也就是管理整个忍者大陆，这可不是什么人都能干的活。

最后千手柱间向漩涡水户安利完波风水门，满足地拉着斑离开了，四个人继续在木叶的大街上闲逛。

“千手扉间什么时候跟你说的火影的事？”斑问。

“唔？哦他昨晚把事情写在卷轴上用飞雷神寄给我了，我忘了跟你说，回去我拿给你看吧！”柱间愣了下，然后挠了挠头说。

“嗯。”斑嗯了声，没想到千手扉间的飞雷神快递居然已经成功了，下次让他用飞雷神寄个黄泉召唤卷轴过来吧。

他和弟弟之间并不需要一个千手白毛出现。斑冷酷地想。

“对了，斑！”柱间又说，兴致勃勃的，“我想开间花店，位置就放在我们家附近，你看怎么样？”

斑挑了下眉，说：“开花店？我没什么意见，不过你开了店还有时间去温泉市泡温泉吗？”

柱间想了想，说：“我又不追求营业，只是盆栽种太多了想卖点出去，开着玩而已嘛。什么时候出去玩就什么时候关门咯。”

斑哦了一声：“那你就开吧，别忘了办营业许可。”

于是柱间又欢欢喜喜的拉着人掉头返回火影楼去走捷径办营业许可。

等办好许可消食完回家，柱间开始在家门前几米的空地上用木遁建花店，斑在一边挑挑拣拣各种嫌弃审美，于是柱间就把它拆了建建了拆，轮回反覆没个尽头，带土看得无聊又昏昏欲睡，于是打着哈欠拉着卡卡西回家睡觉。

第二天带土回学校上课，就发现下午的忍术指导课借调了一位不认识的指导老师来代课，他们三个的老师波风水门被火影大人叫走了，今天是铁定回不来的。

因为不熟悉他们班的教学，水门班的三人被代课老师放生，于是他们在例行训练后凑到一起嘀嘀咕咕。

“哇。”带土感叹，“水门老师终于要成为火影了吗？”

卡卡西说：“起码要再过多几年吧，现在应该只是被归入火影候补。”

刚从小伙伴这里得到内部消息的琳：“能成为火影候补，水门老师果然好厉害啊。”

然后她又问带土：“带土以后真的不想当火影吗？”

带土撇嘴叉腰果断地说：“不当！我要当公安部部长！”然后他问，“琳和卡卡西以后要做什么啊？”

琳捧着脸，憧憬地说：“我想进入国家医疗中心，成为纲手大人的助手！”

带土想起了年纪比他大上不少的堂侄女纲手的怪力，默默地抖了抖，深觉女神以后要变成一个怪力奶妈了。

他苦涩地鼓励：“那里很难进去的吧？琳你加油哦。”

琳握了握拳，坚定地说，“嗯，谢谢带土！我将来一定会考进木叶医科大学的！现在才小学，我还有很多时间！”然后她好奇地看向卡卡西，“卡卡西呢？未来想要做什么？”

带土期待地看过去，被两个小伙伴盯着的卡卡西抬头想了想，回答说：“木叶出版社的编辑？”

“欸卡卡西想当编辑啊？有点意外哦。”琳说。

“是吗？嘛，不过也有可能会改成别的吧。”卡卡西眉眼弯弯地说。

“倒也是，我们还是小学生呢。”琳肯定地点点头。

“……”带土深深地沉默了，他记得自来也好像就是在木叶出版社里吧？他卡住卡卡西的脖子，龇牙咧嘴，“你是想当自来也的编辑吧？不行，你别想！”

“哈才不要！”卡卡西挣扎着，“自来也大人的著作我一定要第一个拜读！”

“你别想！你信不信我告诉你爸你看他的书？！”

“关系真好啊……”琳捧着脸看他们。

等放学的时候，带土终于想起他忘了什么，他对卡卡西说：“对了卡卡西，老头子让你到我家来，和我一起训练。”

“……”卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，想起了昨天看见的那沓厚厚的纸，“是昨天那个吧……”

带土可怜兮兮地点头，“就是那个！前方可是地狱啊！和我同甘共苦吧，卡卡西！”

“这根本没有拒绝的余地吧……”卡卡西叹了口气，又隐隐有些兴奋。

两位最强者的指导，会是什么样的呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温泉市，说的是原·汤之国哦！  
> 这个世界的自来也很早就开始写亲热天堂了。


	15. 13

1.幼年篇（下下上）

————————————

宇智波带土到底还是大发慈悲，没有告诉旗木朔茂他的宝贝儿子沉入了亲热天堂的沼泽里。

正外出取材的自来也成功逃过一劫。

不过自从开始一起训练之后，卡卡西倒是越发的凶残了。

宇智波带土要崩溃了。

千手柱间和宇智波斑两人分别跟卡卡西对练（暴打）后，又分别演示了一套刀法叫卡卡西试一下。

带土原本以为卡卡西会选择宇智波斑那套来自宇智波泉奈的优雅又轻灵的刀法，因为他觉得这个和白牙刀法相性不错，速度又极快，会更适合卡卡西。

但是没想到，旗木卡卡西这厮居然抛弃了以速度见长的刀法，而是选择了千手柱间的大开大合。

我亲爱的小伙伴，没想到你居然想变成怪力剑客吗？

宇智波带土在又一场的手合中输给了小伙伴，手臂上被卡卡西用木刀打出了淤青，只好泪眼汪汪的控诉。

“嗯？”卡卡西歪着头，没有戴上口罩的脸上满是鄙夷，“我没抛弃速度啊，只是将两位大人教的刀法融合了一下而已。所以说吊车尾就是吊车尾嘛——”

卡卡西拖长了尾音，在带土想要扑过来跟他扭打的时候又耐心地跟他解释：“因为我又没有写轮眼辅助，太快反而不适合我。但是柱间大人的刀法又大开大合注重力量，咋一看根本就不适合我对吧？”

带土疯狂的点头，何止是不适合，是超级不适合！

卡卡西笑了下，继续说：“虽然我力量不足，但是我可以凭借增加速度而提高施加的力量，虽然不及斑大人的刀法快，但是其重力加速度而得到的力量是巨大的。”

简而言之，他要是使用重剑的话，能一下就把人砸进地里；使用普通的长刀的话，就是一刀一个小朋友。

“那不如我……”

带土心思动了动，正想说出什么就被卡卡西捂住了嘴。

“我拒绝！”卡卡西用额头撞了下带土的额头，恶狠狠地说，“劳驾带土大人饶了我这个精少废谢谢，请让它们安静地呆在你的眼眶里。”

写轮眼所需要消耗的查克拉可不少！

“哦……”带土捂着额头，闷闷不乐地回应。

卡卡西又说：“还有就是，我拜托了柱间大人为我增加重剑的训练，结果斑大人说你也要一起。”

“？！”带土顿时呈大字状摊在了道场的木地板上，然后开始打滚，“卡卡西你害我……！”

“抱歉啊带土。”卡卡西有点心虚。

宇智波带土八岁的时候，卡卡西已经能将重剑挥舞得虎虎生风如臂使指，再加上他的速度和雷遁配合，一剑下来伤害非常可观，不论他人什么看法，最起码已经得到了柱间和斑的肯定。

除此之外他还擅长二刀流，一手快刀一手白牙短刃，偶尔把短刀换成重剑，攻防兼备，挥舞间不留一丝间隙。

旗木朔茂对此不由得心酸的叹了口气，儿子太天才了，当老爸的超级没成就感。

而带土则在和卡卡西的对练中为了不被重剑打到弄出一身淤青，竟然被意外逼出了二勾玉。

“……噗。”对练结束后，卡卡西看着他的红底黑纹的眼睛笑出声来。

“卡卡西！”带土瞪着那双二勾玉，加上他那头炸毛，活像只张牙舞爪的小老虎。

卡卡西又笑了一声，安慰说：“这么容易就开眼了，这不是很好嘛……哈哈哈哈——”

“所以说卡卡西你为什么要笑啦！！！”

“只是没想到我的重剑居然那么让你有心理阴影而已……噗哈哈哈哈。”

“卡卡西——！”

带土扑上去和卡卡西扭打在一起。

斑看到后，兴致勃勃地和柱间说：“原来还能这样开眼？你说宇智波家的小崽子们要不要加一项类似的课程？”

柱间无奈地劝他：“别了吧，带土很可能是因为身负阳之力才会开眼开得那么容易的。”

宇智波斑失望地嘁了一声。

“不愧是我和你的儿子！”宇智波斑很快又兴奋起来，“晚上给他加碟红豆糕吧，写轮眼的训练也可以提上来了……”

柱间在一旁附和的嗯嗯嗯。

带土开眼后又很快陷入了宇智波斑的幻术大礼包里。

“宇智波斑那个老头子是魔鬼！”第一天他这么跟卡卡西控诉。

第二天他又换了一句：“我恨月读！！！”

卡卡西安抚他：“嗯嗯，我也讨厌月读呢。”

第三天的带土叉腰大笑：“我爸他终于想起来还有个月亮上的大筒木辉夜了！！！”他兴奋地说，“我可以解放了！”

卡卡西为带土鼓掌：“斑大人要去月亮上了吗？”

第四天的带土就蔫了：“操，他就不能直接地爆天星加须佐能乎上去吗，还找什么地月通道？！”

卡卡西：“地月通道？我记得沙漠里就有一个来着。”

“真的吗？！”带土兴奋地嚎了一句之后又蔫下来，“可是我们又不可能直接告诉他啊。”

卡卡西想了想，提议道：“听说沙漠绿化成功后，现在的风隐市非常漂亮，你可以跟斑大人说想去那边玩一玩，我们都没怎么去过那边不是吗？”

带土摸着下巴沉思，“风隐市……是以前的砂忍村？哦——最近电视上放的那个绿洲就是啊！对哦我们可以去那边玩！还可以叫上守鹤一起去！”

于是带土兴冲冲地跑回家找宇智波斑。

“哆酱哆酱！我想去看绿洲！”带土扑到宇智波斑的身上撒娇卖萌。

“绿洲？”宇智波斑不动如山，疑惑地问。

千手柱间回答了他：“啊，是最近电视上放的那个吧？说是这几年沙漠绿化取得巨大成功，风隐市变成了一个超级大绿洲，变得相当漂亮了。”

柱间想了想，也扑到斑的背上开始怂恿斑：“除了绿洲，沙漠的日出日落也非常漂亮！说起来我们也好久没出去旅游了欸，斑，我们去呗！”

宇智波斑身上挂着一大一小，有点意动。

柱间见此加大了砝码：“而且沙漠的存在时间非常久远，里面肯定有很多遗迹，说不定也有地月通道呢！这样我们就可以带上带土去月亮上玩了！”

“对对对！月球我也想去啊！哆酱！去嘛！”带土也加入游说的行列。

最终宇智波斑被两个幼稚鬼磨得同意了。

千手柱间兴致勃勃地关上了花店的门，开始大包小包的准备行李，在带土的提议下除了九喇嘛还特意把守鹤也当作行李捎上了。

卡卡西作为带土不可或缺的小伙伴自然也是要一起的，千手柱间思量了一下，决定把水门班的琳也带上，给忙里忙外的火影候补波风水门减轻一份压力。

就这样，一行五个人两只宠物坐上了开往风隐市的沙漠列车。

“哇——”

包厢里，带土和卡卡西趴在列车的窗口往外看，沙漠的沙砾在阳光之下闪烁着灿金色的光芒，如流动的金色海洋擭人心扉。

琳拘谨地坐着，对面是两个传说中的大人物，尤其是那位斑大人眼如鹰隼气势如虹，直叫人不敢直视。虽然是小伙伴的双亲，但因为没什么机会见到，还是让琳的压力有点大。

琳把视线转向窗外，看到那流动的灿金，小小的感叹出声：“真漂亮啊……”

“是吧！听说日落也超级漂亮的！”带土转过头来，跟琳搭话，“还有风隐市，好期待哦。”

“我有在电视上看到！”琳听到这个，眼睛霎时闪闪发亮，“风隐市拍的那个旅游宣传片，真是太好看了，根本没办法想到几十年前还是一片荒漠呢。”

卡卡西也加入了聊天：“听说是柱间大人的提议，才开始的沙漠防治工程的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈我只是提供了建议，告诉他们什么植物适合种在沙漠而已。”柱间爽朗地笑道，头顶上的守鹤随着他的动作摇摇晃晃昏昏欲睡，“还是多亏了扉间手下的植物科学研究院的帮助啊。”

宇智波斑撸着已经在腿上睡死的九喇嘛，看着外面的风景兴致缺缺的听。

“扉间大人也好厉害啊。”琳小声地赞叹，“可惜我选的是医学方面，不然去扉间大人的研究所也很好。”

“扉间大人的研究所吗？我也有点兴趣呢。”卡卡西说。

带土惊恐地摇头，扉间的研究所现在的二把手可是那个大蛇丸！女神怎么可以去那种地方？！卡卡西更加不行！

他恶声恶气地对卡卡西说，“你将来不是要当编辑吗？不许去大蛇丸那里！”

卡卡西翻了个白眼，“带土你是跟大蛇丸大人有仇吗？”

带土肯定地点头，“没错！他一看就不是好人！卡卡西你离他远点！”

“……是、是。”

宇智波斑侧目看着带土，发觉自家儿子好像对小伙伴管得有点宽。

得到卡卡西无奈的回答后带土对琳说：“我觉得呢，琳的话还是更适合医学，而且你不是也在为此努力吗？”

“嗯！所以我一定会考上木叶医科大学，最后成为纲手大人的助手的！”琳笑眯眯地看两人交流，听到带土的话后她坚定地说。

“……小纲手吗？”柱间眨了眨眼，然后竖起一个大拇指，“小姑娘有志气，不如我帮你引荐一下吧？”

“可以吗？”琳兴奋不已，随后又意识到什么拘谨地放低了声音恭敬地答谢，“那么就拜托您了，柱间大人！”

“哈哈哈哈哈小事，不要那么拘谨，放开点！”柱间伸长手拍了下琳的肩膀，哈哈大笑。

看着琳还是有点紧张，柱间继续打着哈哈，转而用各种话题成功让琳彻底放开来，最后演变成一个大人三个小孩开始打牌。

宇智波斑看着那副牌，这副烧不坏浸不烂的特制扑克牌是他们家唯一跟赌有关的东西，如斑所料，果然一出门柱间就带上了。

他手上撸着狐狸的耳朵，底下踹了柱间一脚，没好气地说：“别告诉我你去到风隐市第一时间是去找赌场。”

“欸嘿嘿……”柱间将头顶上已经睡着了的守鹤放到软垫上，然后期待地说，“好久没去过赌场了嘛，难得出来玩……”

宇智波斑冷笑一声：“那你就去吧。”

柱间的眼睛瞬间就亮起来了，脑袋上冒出了一朵小花，然后他就听到斑跟带土说：“带土，到时候看看你爸是怎么快速把所有筹码都输掉的，然后给我记住绝对不能学他！”

“噢！”带土元气满满地回，对此相当好奇。说实话近年来柱间赌得并不多，去赌的时候他一般在学校，确实是没怎么见到过这个赌场大肥羊的传说。

柱间头顶的小花蔫下来，枯萎了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流·重剑使旗木卡卡西。  
> 物理早就还给老师了，所以我也不知道说得对不对_(:_」∠)_  
> 打辉夜还要再过两年吧，这回纯粹是出来玩的╮(╯▽╰)╭


	16. 14

1.幼年篇（下下下）

————————————

风隐市，市内最大的赌场里，人声鼎沸。

“小！一定是小！”

在背景的一片吵杂声中，柱间激动的声音非常突出。

有一大群人聚在他身边呈围绕之势，却碍于他身后同行者的气势而不敢靠近，只好全都挤在赌桌旁，形成了一个非常有趣的“众众众从人（空）千手柱间（空）人从众众众”的人形长阵。

“16点，大。”接下来的是荷官冷漠无情又带着点点绝望的声音。

“啊……又输了……”柱间消沉了不到一秒就重新振作起来，“再来！”

宇智波带土头顶着九喇嘛，一只手揪着宇智波斑的袖子，另一只手拉着琳，目瞪口呆地看着千手柱间屡战屡败、屡败屡战。

不如说他和琳现在的表情都是非常统一的目瞪口呆，宇智波斑是双手抱臂面无表情。

无他，自从千手柱间进入赌场，不算上换筹码的时间，才不到一个小时，他就已经把筹码输了个精光，一个都不剩。

输光就算了，他居然还有要继续赌的架势！

“柱间大人……”荷官的语调都有点抖，千手柱间作为家喻户晓的肥羊，性格豪爽正直，绝对不会赖账，按理来说他不应该如此惊慌的。但问题是，千手柱间的身后还站着一个宇智波斑！

晓之国的另一位守护神，那个战场玫瑰、忍界修罗宇智波斑！

这位守护神大人的脾气不大好来着，柱间大人输得那么惨，他不会生气的砸了赌场吧？荷官颤颤巍巍地想。

被惧怕的宇智波斑没打算拆赌场，他只是把手搭在了千手柱间的肩膀上，用一声冷笑就让这位忍者之神僵在了原地。

柱间可怜兮兮地回头：“斑……”

斑冷酷无情地指出：“再继续你就欠债了。”

柱间的表情更可怜了，见斑丝毫不动摇，他只好依依不舍地看了眼赌桌，一步三回头的和斑一起离开赌场。

在他离开后，荷官劫后余生般松了口气，而从斑说话开始就连气都不敢喘一下的赌徒们也陡然放松，开始大喘气，有的甚至呛咳起来，但又很快的重新开始新的赌盘。

“来来来！继续继续！”

消沉着宛如丧家之犬的千手柱间走出赌场，被斑带领着走到附近的小道上，然后发现他们一行人，居然少了一个人和一只宠物。

他疑惑地问：“咦？卡卡西和守鹤呢？”

斑好心情地说：“卡卡西换钱去了，守鹤跟着他。”

面对柱间脸上大大的疑惑，带土毫不留情地吐槽道：“从哆桑你赌第一盘开始，哆酱就让笨卡卡用变身术去押你的对家，每次都筹码全压，最后赢得满盘钵满呢。”

“什…么……？斑——”柱间瞪大了眼睛，用不可置信的颤抖语调喊着斑的名字，然后他将自己整个人都挂在斑的身上控诉，“呜你好过分……”

接受着路过民众注目礼的宇智波斑不动如山，他耐心地等待着卡卡西出来，顺手撸了把柱间顺滑的黑长直，毫不留情地哼笑：“不然呢，让你把钱输光我们去喝西北风？”

千手柱间更伤心了，他不说话了，就抱着斑把脑袋搁在他的颈侧蹭了蹭，柱间脸侧的发丝和温热的吐息弄得斑有点痒，斑用手推了推他的脸。

“离远点，痒。”

“不要！”

“带土？”琳疑惑地歪头，她的眼睛被带土伸出手遮住了。

“琳你别看，对眼睛不好。”这一幕太辣眼睛了，宇智波带土一边捂住琳的眼睛，一边生无可恋地拉长了声音，“卡卡西好慢啊——”

突然带土的肩膀被拍了一下，他惊了一下，放下捂着琳眼睛的手跳起来，条件反射的抱怨：

“呜哇笨卡卡你突然干嘛啦？吓死人了！”

“抱歉呐，我下次会注意的。”卡卡西在他身后笑眯眯地收回手，解释了一下，“我找地方解除变身术慢了点。”

说着他递给斑一张黑底金边的卡片，然后说：“斑大人，这是赢回来的钱，一共是四百三十五万，赌场给了张不记名的储蓄卡。”

斑挑起眉，接过这张有着巨额的小小卡片。

他眼中带着笑意地朝柱间说：“柱间，你输了七万，我赢了四百万呢。”

“……”千手柱间侧眼看了下斑指尖那张小卡片，默默地放开了斑，跑到墙角蹲下来种蘑菇。

三个小孩互相看了看，到底没忍住，全都小跑过去戳那些冒出来的蘑菇。

“小蘑菇真可爱呀～”琳小心翼翼地碰了一下，软软的触感让她爱不释手。

“哇我什么时候也能用木遁种蘑菇啊？”带土指尖拨弄着一颗草菇，小小声地说。

“长大了就可以了吧？”卡卡西伸出手摘下了柱间头顶的小蘑菇兜在兜里，“这个能吃吗？我有点想吃蘑菇炖鸡了……”

“能吃！”带土看了眼肯定道，“啊你这么一说我也有点想吃……”

千手柱间看了他们一眼，悲哀的发现自己没有得到任何一个人的安慰，于是他更加消沉了。

“啧，你要消沉到什么时候？”斑冷眼旁观了一段时间，大人在不停地种蘑菇，小孩在不停地戳蘑菇戳完还摘了搁兜里，嘴里小声讨论着要拿蘑菇做什么菜。

这场景让人越看越想笑。

最后斑看了下天色，终于忍无可忍地走过去把人拎起来。

“柱间，再不走就看不了日落了。”

风隐市的日落很美，绿洲边缘波光粼粼的大湖倒映着点缀了蓬松云朵的天空，层层叠叠如胭脂般的靓丽云层是别处所看不到的；目光越过防风的绿色树海，远方是延绵不绝的沙丘；橘红的日光透过云层从空中洒下星星点点，给沙漠中归来的长长驼队镀上一层金边；一轮红日缓缓消失在沙漠的边缘，世间逐渐归于黑暗。

这是会让人失去语言表达能力的盛景。

千手柱间和宇智波斑十指相扣，静静的伫立。

夜幕已经降临，湖边逐渐亮起来星点如萤火的灯光，在璀璨星空之下，湖色更添梦幻。

“不如我们今天就在这里露营野炊吧？”柱间摸了摸下巴，指着湖边支起的大大小小的帐篷，兴致盎然地向斑提议。

“然后我们再看日出？”斑眉眼柔和地接了一句。

“没错！”柱间哈哈大笑。

“柱间大人，我们是要在这里露营吗？”琳小小地跳起来，“太好了！我看节目上介绍说这里是非常好的露营点呢！”

“真的吗？那我们更要在这里露营了！”柱间做出夸张的表情，朝斑挤眉弄眼。

斑就着和柱间相扣的手捏了捏对方的手指，被柱间搞怪的表情弄笑了。

“斑大人，野炊的话可以做蘑菇宴吗？”卡卡西拉着斑的袖子，墨黑的眼闪闪发亮满是期待，“我们现在有好多蘑菇！”

“诶是我种的蘑菇吗？”柱间眨眨眼，笑起来，“好啊好啊，斑，答应他们呗！”

三个小孩仰着头，眼睛亮晶晶的看向宇智波斑。

“……”斑默了一会，“你们自己做。”

“是——”水门班的三人齐声回答。

确定好要露营之后，柱间翻了翻他们卷轴中的行李，只翻到了几个睡袋。

最后他果断地把睡袋塞回去，指了指不远处形状各异的帐篷，振声说：“首先，我们需要几个帐篷！”

“……”斑叹了口气。

“那边有帐篷卖！”带土转动着小脑袋四处观察，然后指向一个地方。

柱间看过去，那边确实是有一些大大小小的帐篷店，卖着各种露营必需品。

“你们先在这里布置好炊具，我和斑过去买。”柱间想了想，说，“九喇嘛和守鹤都留在这。”

柱间买回来两顶大帐篷，都非常有特色：一顶上面绘制着漫天黄沙中蜿蜒走来的骆驼商队，恍惚间似乎能听到驼铃声声作响；另一顶绘制的是经典的沙漠落日，黄沙与红日，以及背光站立在沙丘上的黑色人影。

三个小孩选择了骆驼商队的那顶帐篷，柱间便和斑使用另一顶沙漠落日帐篷。

他们搭好帐篷后，卡卡西就掏出卷轴，取出今天摘到的大量蘑菇，洗净切块后开始先熬汤。

卡卡西让带土吐一个火球术点火，然后自己扳着手指开始数。

“先是奶油蘑菇汤，然后是蘑菇炖鸡，再是……蘑菇烩饭……”

“我想吃串烧蘑菇！”带土插嘴说，“琳呢？”

“唔……”琳抬起头想了下，“草菇炒肉片？不过我们有锅铲和肉吗？”

“有，卡卡西那里有肉！”带土看向柱间说，“然后锅铲……哆桑有带！”

柱间掏出一个卷轴给带土，然后继续和斑一起看着他们你一嘴我一句的做饭。

“……”斑看着清一色的蘑菇菜品完全无力吐槽，只能说起码里面的奶油蘑菇汤是甜口的，“你种出来的蘑菇也太多了吧。”

柱间扭头吹了一声口哨，仿佛事不关己。

野炊过后，三人就将查克拉聚在脚下，然后踏水跑到湖面上，星河倒映水天一色，三个八岁的孩子打打闹闹毫无阴霾，仿佛是在星空中玩耍嬉戏。

柱间感叹地和斑说：“这样的和平才是我们所需要的啊，能有那么一段经历实在是神明眷顾。”

他指的是曾经患上了失魂症的那段经历。

斑愣了下，然后抿唇笑起来，也想起了那个时候的事：堂堂宇智波斑，竟然被一只傻呼呼的山雀碰瓷还赖着不走了。

斑轻轻笑骂了一句：“你是说那只傻鸟吗？”

“才不傻！”柱间条件反射地反驳。

“傻、鸟。”斑慢悠悠地说。

“才不傻啊斑——“

“一天能撞上那么多次障碍物，连飞都不会飞，你告诉我，哪里不傻了？”

“……我有努力的。”柱间的声音蔫了下来。

“哼。”斑哼笑一声。

玩累之后带土他们坐在火堆前，开始分配晚上睡觉的位置，他们的帐篷很大，别说三个小孩了，睡下三个大人都不成问题。

带土最先确认了琳的位置，作为唯一的女孩子，被全员通过地安排在帐篷的最里面，和他们两个之间隔了一个守鹤。解决了琳的位置，带土很快就分配好了。

带土说：“琳睡最里面，守鹤睡在琳和卡卡西的中间，然后我和九喇嘛睡在最外面！”

卡卡西不乐意了：“不，我要睡外面！”

“哈？！笨卡卡你说什么呢！当然是我睡在外面！”

“我！睡！外面！”卡卡西据理力争，“我要把我的重剑放在帐篷的门口！”

“……”带土狂翻白眼，“你是要抱着那柄剑睡吗？！”

“没错！”

“不行！哪有你这样的！抱着剑睡也不怕磕到碰到！剑可以放在门口，但是我睡外面！”

“你才是胡说八道什么呢笨蛋带土！”

两人互瞪着对方，毫不相让，于是又一次扭打起来。

第二天，黎明将至。

柱间和斑已经早早的起来等待日出。

三个小孩昨晚太过闹腾，根本就起不来，还在帐篷里睡得正香，而一柄重剑竖立在帐篷的出口，极具威慑力。

柱间绕过重剑进去看了一眼，琳和守鹤都在最里面，睡姿规范呼吸浅浅；而带土在帐篷靠近门帐的地方睡得四仰八叉，大半的身体都压在了卡卡西的身上，但是卡卡西看上去倒是丝毫不受影响，睡得安安稳稳；九喇嘛则蜷缩在他们头顶上方的位置，用九条毛绒绒的大尾巴盖住了脑袋呼呼大睡。

柱间笑了笑，没有打扰他们，轻手轻脚地离开。

千手柱间和宇智波斑并肩坐在帐篷的前面，抬头看着缓缓升起的朝阳。

又是美好的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊为什么我的语言如此匮乏。  
> 露营野炊没试过，都是胡扯的。我只在小时候干过把淮山仔和小番薯埋进炭灰里烩的行为（超好吃der


	17. 15

2.少年篇（一）

————————————

俗话说得好，机会难得，不来一场神仙打架那就不是千手柱间和宇智波斑了。

所以他们会在荒无人烟的沙漠里打起来也不是什么奇怪的事，反而得说很正常。

这么好的场地，不打起来才不正常呢。

瞅见了远处沙漠中比沙尘暴还要夸张的景色，暂停了所有例如驼队出行等沙漠活动的风隐市市民如是说。

最后这场战斗终止于一次失足，柱间和斑两人双双落入一个坑洞里。

“……守鹤啊，这一幕我怎么感觉好像在哪里见过？”

在不会被波及到的区域里观战的九喇嘛用爪子挠了下耳朵，对脚底下载着带土和卡卡西、恢复了巨大体型的守鹤说。

好像是很多年前它放了一个尾兽炮，把宇智波斑砸进了一个遗迹来着。

守鹤一脸茫然：“我怎么知道。话说我们要过去吗？”

“去去去！”带土连声说。

“那你们抓稳了。”守鹤说，然后它凝聚起查克拉笼罩在两人的身上，感应过后直接一头钻进了沙子里，抄近道过去。

而坑洞里的宇智波斑和千手柱间安全降落后，不约而同地给对方拍去了身上的尘土，然后才打量着四周。

这是一个古老的圆形遗迹，可能由于顶上并非是封闭式而是留出了一个天顶的设计，所以他们降落在了这个遗迹大厅的正中央，环形的墙壁上都是被沙砾覆盖了一小部分、颜色依旧鲜艳的壁画。

千手柱间看着祭祀台后面那幅壁画上的那个头生双角双目白瞳的男人，笑起来说：“好巧啊斑，是大筒木羽村的遗迹欸。”

宇智波斑：“……”

根本就没认真找的遗迹居然送上门来了。

“咚、铛、砰——！”

“啊——”

似乎是从空腔的管道里传来了碰撞的声音，以及有孩童尖叫的回音，柱间和斑循声看过去，恰好看见一阵沙尘飞扬，身型缩小了不少但仍然稳稳托住了两个小孩的守鹤从一个管道口摔出来，砸出一声“咚”的声响，又很Q弹的弹起来了一下，再呈飘移的姿态滑到了斑的面前。

“……”宇智波斑叹了口气，柱间睁大了眼睛作惊讶状。

“咳咳咳……呸呸、呸！”两小孩连带一只小狐狸因为惯性摔得眼冒金星，嘴里还吃了不少沙子，艰难爬起来后赶紧吐掉口中的异物，以及拍打身上的沙尘。

九喇嘛干脆跑到柱间的跟前让柱间给它来了一个水遁把自己洗干净，用火遁把毛发烘干后变得蓬蓬松松的小狐狸趴在了柱间的脑袋上，斑看见它这模样没忍住撸了一把狐狸尾巴。

两人收拾好后好奇地看着这个大厅，带土率先发问了：“这是哪里啊？”

柱间说：“看样子是羽村的遗迹。”

卡卡西跑上前去观摩了一遍这些壁画，看完后肯定地说：“他们留下了一个通往月球的阵法。”

只是并不在这个大厅里，而是在别的地方。

“这上面没说阵法在哪里啊……不过应该是在附近。”柱间摸了摸下巴，做了个基本推断。

宇智波斑想了想，看向了守鹤，在沙漠中守鹤是最好使的。

“守鹤，你感应一下附近。”宇智波斑说。

“唔……”守鹤在周围晃了晃，很快就给出了答案，“下面很深的地方有一个空洞，很潮湿，应该是有水。”

守鹤晃了晃它的大尾巴，跑到了祭祀台的旁边，说：“这里可以下去。”

宇智波斑挑起眉，和柱间一起走过去。

“是有机关吗？”带土拉着卡卡西从并行着的两人中央钻进去，一脸的兴致勃勃。

然后带土打开了写轮眼仔细观察着这个祭祀台，手上也随着视线的落点这里摸摸那里碰碰，很快地就摸到了什么。

“找到了！”带土兴奋地说，他的手用力地往一个点上按了下去。

“轰隆隆——”

沙尘被惊起，然后一阵机关的响动过后，祭祀台后方的地板上露出了一个巨大的空缺。卡卡西点燃了一个火把，往空缺里伸进去，凭借微弱的火光，能看见长长的、蜿蜒而下的阶梯。

柱间眨眨眼，说：“那我们下去吧？”

他接过卡卡西手上的火把，率先走在前面，九喇嘛在他的头顶上窝着，兽瞳已经适应了黑暗。

柱间踏下了楼梯，另一只手往后伸拉住了卡卡西，卡卡西又拉住了带土，斑跟着带土，守鹤的视线左右移动比了比空缺的大小，又缩小了一点体型，走在了最后面。

楼梯非常长，下到很深的地方后，滴落的水声明显起来，直到柱间踏下最后一层阶梯，走上平台，看着眼前的情景熄灭了火把。

这是一个四通八达的地下溶洞，温度很低。除了脚下的平台，其他地方都被幽深的地下湖占据了；湖面上有或蓝色或绿色的荧光在漂浮，照亮着这个地方；洞顶的钟乳石千姿百态，不停的有水珠滴落在湖面上，激荡出空灵的回声。

“阵法在哪里啊？”带土小小声地问，声音在洞内回荡。

“在洞壁。”回答的是九喇嘛，它甩了甩尾巴，柱间的头发被扫过变得凌乱起来，“那里有查克拉的流动，不过很弱就是了。”

他们看过去，洞壁上确实遍布着一些红色的纹路，但是有大量潮湿的沙子在洞壁的底端堆积着，肉眼可见沙子有一部分变成了红色。

“这个阵已经被流沙毁掉了一半，”柱间看了一眼直接说，“根据它的布置，这个阵要补全完好才能用。”

宇智波斑啧了声：“看来暂时是去不了月球了。”

“嗯。”柱间应了声，想了想说，“我传信给风隐市，让他们派人来处理一下这个遗迹，阵法和封印方面的话我找一下水户和扉间吧。”

“唔，那就暂时不找辉夜了。”斑说，“你弟弟的时空转移实验是不是快成功了？”

柱间点点头肯定了斑的说法。

“行，给遗迹打个标记，然后我们回去吧。”宇智波斑转头吩咐守鹤，“守鹤，看好带土和卡卡西，走了。”

“终于要走了吗？”守鹤的语调昂扬起来，“走走走快走！我讨厌潮湿！”

“不打了？”柱间问。

“打个屁，兴致都没了。”宇智波斑撇嘴说，“现在还是时空转移比较有趣。”

“哈哈哈哈我也很想去别的世界看看。”柱间哈哈大笑，期待地说，“扉间说已经可以在没有锚点的状况下进行短暂的定位了，再过一段时间应该就可以开始转移了。”

宇智波斑若有所思地点头，哼笑道：“那家伙也就这种时候有点用了。”

哇哦，看来我们坚决远离时空间的行为要结束了。带土拉着卡卡西爬上守鹤的背，然后朝着卡卡西用口型说。

下次会去到什么世界也很让人期待呢。卡卡西摘下口罩，用口型说完后又拉上去。

然而，到最后宇智波斑和千手柱间还是没能在去到月亮之前成功转移到别的世界。

因为千手扉间在听说了这个遗迹之后就带着自己的助手也就是大蛇丸，直接飞雷神转移到风隐市接手了遗迹，把手头上的时空转移实验彻底放置了。

宇智波斑不仅达不到目标，而且宝贝弟弟每天被召唤的固定时间也被千手扉间给占据了。

气不打一出来的宇智波斑只好憋着一口气，揪着千手柱间又打了一场后，开始专心地训练儿子和他的小伙伴。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”因为来自宇智波斑全心全意的实操+月读训练大礼包，宇智波带土已经要抓狂了，“千手扉间那个大辣鸡！！！”

“你还有力气啊……”卡卡西靠着重剑，有气无力地说，“精十真好啊……”

身为精少废的旗木卡卡西实名羡慕了。

斑被柱间叫去帮忙花店的事情了，因为大魔王不在听不到，带土才有胆子跟卡卡西吐槽。

“都是因为千手扉间！老头子才会闲的无聊来找我麻烦！”带土摊在地上，不满地控诉，“我们干脆去找水门老师，试着撞一下他的飞雷神，我们直接转移到别的世界去！”

“请不要给水门老师添麻烦谢谢。”卡卡西严词拒绝，然后他安慰带土说，“现在只能祈祷阵法的修复快一点吧。”

带土哀嚎起来：“那要等到什么时候啊——”

这一等就又过了两年，等到了宇智波带土十岁，千手扉间成功修复了地下溶洞的通往月亮的阵法。

宇智波带土在这两年间成功升到了三勾玉写轮眼，而由本人来叙述这个成长过程的话就是——

“我经历了地狱。”唯一的听众卡卡西听到带土这么说，“这是一个名为宇智波斑的地狱！”

卡卡西残忍地指出：“经历了地狱也不见你开万花筒。”

宇智波带土蔫了：“万花筒的开启又不是我能控制的，我好想念我的神威啊——”

神威空间不在的第十年，想得不能再想了。

在得到千手扉间修好了地月通道的确切消息之后，千手柱间就拉着宇智波斑，时隔两年再次踏入了羽村的遗迹，来到了处于沙漠之下的地下溶洞。

带土又一次拉着卡卡西跟上了宇智波斑，两个都没去过月亮的人可以说是非常期待了。

千手扉间和被召唤出来的宇智波泉奈在湖边的平台等着他们，宇智波斑上前抱住了两年间都很少见到的弟弟。

千手扉间说：“走进湖里就行了，时空漩涡会把你们拉进通道，出去后应该就是月球了。”

“扉间不去吗？”柱间问。

扉间翻了个白眼，说：“我留在这里应急。”

“那泉奈呢？”柱间又问。

“我跟着你们一起。”泉奈从宇智波斑的怀里冒出头来说。

最后确认前往月球的人员是：柱斑、泉奈、带卡，以及矶抚和九喇嘛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 琳钻进了风隐市的市图书馆所以不在（


	18. 16

2.少年篇（二）

————————————

一行人彻底进入湖里的时候，还没等他们憋气，周遭的湖水就全部消失不见，脚底下也变成了一片虚无的空洞，紧接着他们就全部开始自由落体。

“欸欸欸————？”宇智波带土嫌弃又委屈的声音在一片黑暗的虚无中竟然制造出了回音，“又是这样啊？！”

宇智波带土一手抓着宇智波斑一手抓着卡卡西，生怕一个不留神就被身上的时空之力干扰穿越到别的地方去，紧抓着最强的保障之一他会更安心一点。

好在并没有发生这种糟糕的状况，经过一段时间的坠落之后，他们似乎通过了一层结界，坠落变得缓慢起来，然后就轻飘飘地落在了地上。

莹莹的金色微光在他们周围漂浮着，让他们看清了周遭的景象：光点闪烁范围之外的头上是深沉的黑暗；底下是黑沉的地面，带土用力踩了几下，发现没有任何的声音传出；而他们周围大半圈都是扭曲的漩涡，一层套一层层层叠叠无穷尽；只有一个方向有一条道路，光点在道路的两旁组成了光带，通向看不到尽头的终点。

千手柱间秒开仙人模式细细的进行感应，最后他凝重的对斑说：“除了这条路，其他地方都非常危险，我的查克拉刚一探进去就被搅碎了。”

泉奈接上柱间的话：“这应该就是扉间说过的时空乱流了，要小心啊尼桑。”

宇智波斑应了声，发话说：“那就跟着路走吧。”

走了不知道多长时间，柱间把已经昏昏欲睡的带土背在背上，头顶着一只九喇嘛，一只手牵着还算精神的卡卡西。

“还没到吗？”泉奈圈着斑的手臂，打了个哈欠，而变得超小一只的矶抚已经在他的头顶上睡死了。

“这通道好长啊，而且……”柱间往后头看了一眼，来时的路已经消失不见，重归一片黑暗，他叹了一口气，有点担心，“到时候解决完辉夜我们怎么回去啊？”

“找不到路的话就开地爆天星回去。”宇智波斑一点都不担心。

柱间大笑起来：“不愧是斑。”

“斑、柱间，前面有声音。”九喇嘛的耳朵动了动，懒洋洋地提醒。

他们安静下来，听见了水流动和浪潮拍打岸堤的声音。

卡卡西揉了揉眼睛，打起精神看向前方，差点睡着的带土眨眨眼，打了个哈欠。

几人加速走过去，然后看见了路的尽头，在光带照耀下有一个圆得很规整的湖泊。

“……又是湖啊。”泉奈无语地说，“所以又要进湖里了吗？”

“关键是也没别的路了啊。”柱间说。

没路了还能怎样，只能又跳湖了。

柱间把带土放下来，泉奈也叫醒了矶抚，矶抚跳下来，把爪子伸进了湖里，伸出来后舔了舔，然后说：“这是海水来的。”

三个大人两个小孩面面面面面相觑。

“我能感觉到水流的湍急，我带你们下去吧。”矶抚说，它变大了体型，然后让众人都上了自己的龟背，再用查克拉笼罩住他们，避免他们会在水中窒息，“坐稳了。”

然后这只水属性的尾兽三尾就一头扎进了湖里。

水面之下确实暗潮汹涌水流复杂，若是没有矶抚，他们怕是要被来自四面八方又卷动着去往东西南北的巨浪冲散。

矶抚感知了一下方向后拨开一处的水流，顺着一条大的洪流一往无前，如鱼得水。

“哗啦！”一头巨大的形似乌龟的巨兽浮出海面，直直地往陆地游去，浮现在海面的巨大的身躯毫无疑问的惊动了海岸边的一群傀儡。

其中一个傀儡动了动，将信息通过庞大的符咒网络传达给月球中心。

然后它和其它傀儡一起，咔啦咔啦的集中在海岸线上，举起双手只待巨兽进入射程范围。

“终于出来了！”带土首先开嗓，他的身上湿哒哒的，被冰冷的海水浸泡过后他是彻底清醒，再也没有之前昏昏欲睡的感觉了。

除了泉奈以外，虽然避免了窒息但还是湿透了的众人齐齐松了口气。

“这里是月球吗？”卡卡西问，他拧了拧衣服，拧出了一大把水。

“应该是吧？”泉奈不太确定，他伸手指了指头顶上能看见的那颗蔚蓝星球，迟疑地说，“那应该就是我们的大陆所在地了。”

矶抚听到泉奈的话，也抬头看了一眼，然后以自己混迹实验室数十年的经验肯定地说：“没错，那就是我们的星球。”

“我们的星球真漂亮啊。”卡卡西眨眨眼，赞叹地说。

“嗯。”带土将这颗星球的模样印在脑海里，想起了他曾为无限月读奉献了一生的前世。

“先别说这个了，”柱间神情凝重地看向陆地的方向，卓越的感知力让柱间感应到了海岸线上的傀儡们，“有情况。”

宇智波斑正忙着拧干自己浸透了水的衣服，闻言非常暴躁地哈了一声：“敌人？刚好我很不爽。”

他的表情非常凶恶，如同地狱的恶鬼一般，简直可以止小儿啼哭。

九喇嘛烘干了自己的毛发，然后甩开了毛发上沾有的盐粒，重新变得蓬松的小狐狸远离了湿漉漉的一群人，窝在了因为是死者之身而没有受到任何影响的泉奈的头上。

“老夫可以给那边送一颗尾兽炮。”

大老远的还没看见什么就已经感知到傀儡身上传达出的恶意，九喇嘛嫌恶的提议。

宇智波斑顿了顿，矶抚的速度很快，他已经看见了岸边那堆很明显是傀儡的非人之物，于是他无趣地“啧”了一下，然后抬起下颌，慢声说：“那就九喇嘛和矶抚一个来一颗。”

千手柱间：“……两颗？”

宇智波斑：“有问题？”

“没有。”柱间果断地回答，他绝对不会在斑生气的时候进行反驳，除非他想和斑来上一场。

矶抚停下来，仰起头开始聚集查克拉。

巨大的查克拉能量被凝聚压缩，最后变成一个黑色的球体，被矶抚朝陆地扔了过去。

“轰隆”一声，地面因此而震动，还在等待他们一行进入射程范围之内的傀儡们全部被炸飞，岸边也有了一个巨大的坑洞，因地震而高高扬起冲击海岸的巨浪迅速填满了这个坑洞。

九喇嘛从泉奈的头顶跳下，在矶抚头顶的尖刺上站立，等矶抚放完后就着小小的身躯，也仰起头凝聚了和矶抚一样的、比它现在的身姿大了几十倍的、巨大的尾兽炮，又朝陆地轰炸了一遍。

巨浪再次因震动而掀起，宇智波斑瞬间开启了一半的须佐能乎，将海水全部阻挡在外面，避免了二次浸泡。

“哇——”带土将手掌放在额前做远眺状，视线沿着海岸线看了一圈，“好壮观啊——”

卡卡西也看了那边一眼，然后小声抱怨：“我更想快点到岸上休整，湿透后黏糊糊的恶心死了。”

卡卡西这么一说宇智波斑的脸色更差了，他摸了摸自己的手臂，海水的黏腻感挥之不去，也觉得全身上下哪里都很不舒服了，柱间见状赶忙催促矶抚：“矶抚，快点上岸。”

矶抚放完一颗尾兽玉后有点想放第二颗，它意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，然后加快了速度，重新游动起来。

不一会他们就到了岸边。

陆地上有很多大大小小的坑洼，小的只有碗口那么小，大的足以形成一个湖泊，就像是他们仰望月亮时看到的一样。

柱间想了想，直接来了个树界降诞，做了个大的平台将他们垫高，避免海浪冲刷过来的侵蚀。

经过柱间加强的木遁水火不侵，带土试图折了些树枝来点火遁，结果根本就点不起来。

宇智波带土睁着一双死鱼眼看向他亲爸。

在带土控诉、斑看傻子的目光下，柱间又苦哈哈的催生了新的树木，这回总算是成功点燃了火堆。

泉奈掩住嘴喷笑出声，他表示自己留在原地看火顺便弄点吃的，让其他人留下有厨具和食物的卷轴，然后麻溜的去清理一下已经一股海腥味的身体。

其他人：“……”

被泉奈这么一说那股海腥味更加刺鼻了。

宇智波斑立刻和柱间离开，势要将身上的海水味全部洗去。

而有点洁癖的卡卡西觉得浑身上下都更加难受了，他拉上带土，飞速地跑到树界降诞的另一边，嘴里碎碎念的对带土说，“衣服的卷轴是哪个，还有沐浴露洗发露也拿出来，和毛巾牙刷是放在一起的……”

带土生无可恋地声音响起：“你东西也太多了吧，好麻烦啊……”

“啊想念我的神威……”带土的声音变得微不可闻。

“东西不多怎么能洗得干干净净！”卡卡西冷声道。

然后他又用气音说：“我也好想念你的神威空间啊，它太方便了。”

本来就很伤心的宇智波带土更伤心了。

等他们回来的时候，汤锅里的汤已经咕噜咕噜的煮好了，泉奈正在烤肉，打算先给两只尾兽投喂。

洗去了一身咸腥味后各个都神清气爽，至于那被浸泡过后的衣服无一例外分别被卡卡西和斑用火遁烧了个干干净净。

“既然有傀儡那就是有制作的人。”泉奈喂好乌龟和狐狸后，慢悠悠地喝了口汤，分析道，“制作者是羽村的后人？”

然后他又说：“不过管他呢，这么大动静肯定会有人过来的。”

“是敌人就全部打飞。”斑说，“既然月亮是由地爆天星组成的，那辉夜就是在最中间。”

柱间接口道：“没人找过来的话我们就直接往月球中心去，有人的话我们就四处看看。”

然后柱间用肩膀撞了下斑，挤眉弄眼地说：“斑，是月球约会欸。”

“是家族旅行才对吧？”斑挑了一下眉，笑道。

“欸嘿嘿那也是约会。”柱间凑过去亲了一口斑，两个老伴侣又黏黏糊糊起来。

泉奈咂了下嘴，然后嘁了一声并翻了个白眼，手里媷着吃饱喝足在和矶抚斗嘴的九喇嘛的大尾巴。

带土也翻了个白眼，侧身和卡卡西嘀嘀咕咕，坚决不往柱间那边看，选择眼不见为净。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 除了九喇嘛以外，想像不到其他人怎么用火遁烘干自己（自发热？那样我觉得身上都是盐……而且温度高了会烧掉衣服的吧（那就是果奔了欸  
> 自由发挥开始，全程胡扯_(:_」∠)_  
> 想不到怎么写的时候我就会越拖越长拖成流水账……然后顺其自然剧情成功发展(´；ω；｀)


	19. 17

2.少年篇（三）

————————————

最后他们甚至睡了一觉都不见有人来。

别说人了，连傀儡都不见一个。

既然没人来找，目之所及又除了月球的坑之外什么都没有，只有一片白茫茫。于是他们就按照之前的打算，直接打出前往月球中心的通道。

在千手柱间强大的感应力之下，确认了地块薄弱点的宇智波斑让九喇嘛和矶抚往这个被圈出来的位置直接放尾兽炮。

想放多少颗都可以，只要能打出一个通道。

矶抚眼睛一亮，迫不及待就聚起了一颗先试个水，等轰出了一个深度尚可的大坑，九喇嘛就紧随其后。

两只尾兽开始欢快的你一个我一个的砸起了尾兽玉。

宇智波斑凝聚起完全体须佐能乎，巨大的查克拉翅膀在后面扇动。他们站在须佐内的平台上，斑控制须佐进入了这个越来越深的深坑，尾兽玉的余波则被须佐的铠甲弹开。

而紧赶慢赶终于从月球里侧来到月球外侧迎击入侵者的傀儡们，则对着看不见底端的深坑面面相觑。

因为没有加载飞行功能，也没有加载爬行功能，最后它们只好把新的讯息传回里侧。

里侧的大筒木一族：……

难怪穹顶一直在震，还高空坠物砸下了好多碎石。话说这个坑是怎么打出来的啊？！

通过傀儡“看”到了深坑，导致满脸懵逼的大筒木一族迅速拉响了警报，然后被傀儡们带着前往安全地带。

深坑的底下，他们来到了一个非常大的空洞，降落在地面后，宇智波斑散去了须佐。

抬头往顶上看，除了他们制造出来的通道，还能看到某个方向有一颗小型的太阳。

柱间眨眨眼，说：“原来下面还有一层啊？”

“这应该是一座城市……”泉奈看了下周围的环境，都是一些灰白色的建筑，寂静无声，鬼影都不见一个，“但是好像空置了，没人。“

“傀儡倒是有不少。”宇智波斑看向城市的深处。

城市里的傀儡零零碎碎的从建筑物里出来，越聚越多，最后排列成好几排，然后举起了手臂，从双手手心发射出了黄色的光球，直直地朝他们冲来。

“木遁·树界降诞！”

千手柱间双手一合，木遁破土而出，在他们身前组成一堵厚实的树墙。那些光球撞上木遁后立刻爆炸开来，火星四处喷溅却没能对柱间的木遁构成什么伤害。透过留出的间隙他们看见傀儡们发现光球不起作用，伸展出来的四只手的手掌就发生变形露出了锋利的刀剑，然后它们速度极快往这边狂奔过来。

“来了！”千手柱间提醒。

说话间傀儡已经冲过来，身姿灵活的从木遁间隙的各个方位突然出现，无视了两只缩小了体型的尾兽只攻击五人。

泉奈抽出他特意带上的太刀，一个旋身就腰斩了一个傀儡，再一个矮身躲过从头顶跃下的攻击，一个豪火球被吐出，对傀儡进行高温焚烧。

柱间见它们利用了纵横交错的树枝间跃出搞偷袭就立刻散去了木遁，下一秒两把大砍刀就从卷轴中抽出，挥舞间防御密不透风，收割一大片傀儡。

带土和卡卡西背对背，带土开了三勾玉捕捉高速移动的傀儡以防偷袭，偶尔在卡卡西挥舞重剑的间隙里补上几个火遁，两人配合天衣无缝，傀儡们根本没有可趁之机。

而宇智波斑则是直接一个龙炎放歌之术清空了一片后续冲过来的傀儡，又一个转身踹飞了攻过来的傀儡，然后抓着一只傀儡的手将它四只手的武器都捅入另一个傀儡的各个关节，被卡住关节动弹不得的两只傀儡接受了来自宇智波斑的火遁。

最后宇智波斑不耐烦了，傀儡除了高速移动以外没什么本事还多得烦人。

于是他重新聚起须佐能乎，须佐挥舞着查克拉大刀狠狠扫过了城市那块区域。

巨大的轰隆声过后，城市被宇智波斑这一击夷为了平地，成片的废墟中再也没有新的傀儡涌出了。

其他人也陆陆续续地解决了剩下的傀儡。

“我说啊，傀儡也太多了吧？”

带土火球吐太多了有点累，于是让矶抚变大了一点好让他靠着，九喇嘛见状跃上了矶抚的龟壳懒洋洋地趴着。

带土靠好后拍打着身上的尘土，无力吐槽：“他们难道是倾巢而出吗？”

卡卡西收起重剑，靠在他身边的位置说：“总不会只有傀儡没有人吧？”

宇智波斑啧了一声：“无趣，羽村的后人也不见影。”

泉奈想了想说：“羽村的后裔难道是死光了？”

“唔，我感知一下吧。”千手柱间脸上红色的纹路蔓延，他开启了仙人模式，半蹲着将手掌平放在地上，自然的能量在四周震荡回响延展出去，将一切探知到的存在都传达回到柱间身上。

宇智波斑在旁边看着他。

感知中的千手柱间似乎发现了什么，瞬间警惕起来，他立起身来，直直地望着一个方向。

宇智波斑也看过去，发现已经被夷平的城市废墟中出现了一个人，站在距离他们数米远的地方侧身对着他们。

他眉头一跳，发现他完全感知不到那个人身上的查克拉。

宇智波斑凝重起来，开启了写轮眼打量着对方。

那是一个身量较小的少女，有着如霜雪一样的发色，蓬松的柔软卷发垂至腰间，散发着莹白色的微光。

似乎是感受到了注视，少女转过身来正对着他们，露出了一张非常可爱的脸。

她最引人注目的是眼睛，那双翠绿的眼睛如春日的森林般生机勃勃，却有着与野兽一致的竖瞳，温和柔软中带着一丝上位者的冷意。

她穿着相当清凉的服饰，裸露在外的脖子、手臂、手腕和脚踝上零零碎碎佩戴着耀眼的金饰，右耳的耳垂上缀着一根羽毛耳坠。

少女无视他们的警惕，只是看着窝在矶抚身上懒洋洋的九喇嘛，翠绿的眼里满是欢喜。

她悠悠地开口了，明明是清冷的音色，声线却似她蓬松的头发一样柔软。

“好久不见呀，九喇嘛，让我抱抱？”

一行人的目光都指向了九喇嘛，矶抚也茫然地动了动脑袋，试图看到背上的九喇嘛。

然后除了什么都看不见的矶抚，他们都看见小狐狸全身的毛都炸了起来。

矶抚放弃转动脖子缩回了原位，纳闷地问：“九喇嘛你认识月亮上的人？”

小狐狸龇牙咧嘴：“操啊！她才不是什么月亮上的人！她是星守！”然后它又朝少女吼：“你怎么在这里？！”

星守？那是谁？宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西相顾茫然。

泉奈瞥起眉，这名字有点耳熟，他好像在哪里听过一耳朵。

还在仙人模式中的千手柱间感应着她身上熟悉的气息，想起几十年前越过一个鸟居结界时感受到的浩瀚却温和的力量，突然间恍然大悟：“星守神社！”

宇智波斑同样恍然，也想起了那个帮助他良多的巫女。他确认般地问：“你就是巫女口中的神明大人，那座神社的主人？”

星守笑眯眯地说：“是呀，我的巫女可爱吧？九喇嘛——快过来让我抱抱嘛——”她用撒娇的语调说，“你跑了之后我就没有九尾狐可以埋毛了。”

小狐狸继续龇牙咧嘴：“你不是让我跟斑签了通灵契约吗，而且卷轴里的窝都不给我重新做一个！才不给抱！”

矶抚也明白了：“通灵卷轴上的力量是她的啊？”

“你不是很喜欢那个窝吗？”星守纳闷了，“要是你的契约解除了你的窝会重新出现在神社的，这样不是很方便吗？“

“你只是想偷懒而已！”九喇嘛继续吼，“老夫就没见过像你这么偷懒的神！”

“过分！“星守瞪圆了她的眼睛，眼瞳绿得更加苍翠了，她向前走了一步，眨眼间就坐上了矶抚的背，一手快速地抄起小狐狸，按进了怀里使劲地揉，把小狐狸的毛揉得一团乱，“九喇嘛明明也没见过几个神嘛，不要胡说八道哦？”

小狐狸的毛更炸了。

带土震惊地看着她，脑海里不停地在想这是什么操作。

瞬身术？时空间？还是瞬移？不对不对，她身上感觉不到查克拉，而且老头子说她是神社的主人，九喇嘛说这是个神……所以这是神的力量？

对时空间非常有研究和想念的宇智波带土深深地纠结了。

已经放下了警惕的柱间笑哈哈地看着这个场景，感叹道：“你们的感情真好啊哈哈哈哈。”

“哪里好了？！”挣扎着的小狐狸朝柱间吼。

宇智波斑双手抱臂，哼笑：“看起来哪里都很好。”

不敢惹宇智波斑的小狐狸憋屈了。

宇智波泉奈还在苦思冥想，听到神明这个字眼后终于从记忆中扒出了什么来。

“神……星守……”泉奈瞪大了眼睛看向星守，不可思议地说，“您就是阎魔大人说的那个超级任性、因为神国的神明打架的时候伤到了您的巫女、然后就被您一气之下封印了神国导致诸神再也出不来的那位「封印」的神明大人？！”

他一口气说完，还下意识地使用了敬语。

星守：“……阎魔是吗，我记住了。”

泉奈默默地在内心对顶头上司说了声对不起。

“噗哈哈哈哈——嗷！”九喇嘛噗地喷笑出声，被星守敲了一下脑袋让它物理性闭嘴。

带土：“……哇塞。”

卡卡西接上带土的脑回路：“神国的其他神就这么出不来了？也是够惨。”

柱间好奇地问：“神国的都是天津神吧？那国津神呢？”

星守无所谓地说：“自由自在咯，他们跟我又没有什么关系。”

所以天津神完全就是触霉头导致的被封印。

斑想起了什么，他问：“几十年前您为什么要帮我们？”

他指的是当初封印了黑绝的那张“神制”的符咒。

“因为有趣？”星守笑了笑，说，“而且我的巫女喜欢你们，她希望你和千手柱间都能得到幸福。”

宇智波斑挑眉，因为巫女的偏向就选择帮助？确实如泉奈所言，这是一位任性的神明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个星守就是山雀里给了封印符和尾兽通灵卷轴的那个神明大人（把柱间变成山雀也是她干的）  
> 月球篇进展应该比较快，看我拖不拖吧（


	20. 18

2.少年篇（四）

————————————

星守把脸埋进了九喇嘛的肚子里蹭蹭，声音软软地感叹：“几十年了，我又摸到了九喇嘛的毛绒绒。”

橘红色的小狐狸已经放弃了挣扎。

宇智波带土从背靠着矶抚转过身，变为趴在矶抚的身侧，他一手垫着下巴，一手往上伸戳着矶抚的背刺。

带土好奇地问：“神明大人也是来月亮上玩的吗？”

星守从九喇嘛的毛绒绒的肚子里抬起头，然后重新把小狐狸按进怀里抱着。她看了带土一眼，然后笑眯眯地伸出手媷了一把带土的炸毛，媷完后手一个移动，放在了带土身边的卡卡西的白毛上，摸了摸他的头后伸回手。

然后她说：“才不是呢，月亮一点都不好玩。”

卡卡西理了理自己被揉乱的炸毛，也好奇地问：“那神明大人为什么要来月亮啊？”

“我来看戏呀。”星守眨眨眼，回答说，“你们不是要把辉夜放出来吗，我来看看。”

她顿了顿，又对着宇智波斑说：“你可能会很失望哦，辉夜完全不会战斗的——不过你已经知道了吧。”

宇智波斑点头。

柱间笑了笑，说：“听说是个很麻烦的女神，虽然不会战斗但是她的力量足以弥补一切。”

“还好？她的天之御中我挺喜欢的。”星守撑着脸，看他们一脸茫然就解释了一下，“就是她那个转换空间的能力，需要消耗很大量的查克拉来使用。”

然后她细细打量着斑，补充说：“等你的轮回眼有了六勾玉你就可以用她的能力了，唔虽然查克拉上面可能会有点吃力。”

宇智波斑挑起眉，有点兴趣：“我的眼睛还能再进化？”

星守眨眨眼，笑着说：“是呀，你吸收辉夜的力量就可以了，说不定还能有九勾玉呢。”

九勾玉的轮回眼吗，那会有多强大？斑已经跃跃欲试了。

柱间小小地吸了一口气，斑变得更强大，他的压力也就变得更大了。

他应该怎么再进化才能对抗斑啊？柱间想叹气了。

带土举手提问：“女神的力量还能被吸收啊？”

星守说：“能啊，都是查克拉为什么不能。”

带土想想没毛病，千手柱间的花树界降诞还是吸收别人的查克拉为之所用呢，于是他哦了一声，表示自己明白了。

这位神明看起来很好说话的样子，向她询问的问题也很好的回答了，也就是说其实是因为巫女被打伤了才会生气吗？但是又迁怒了整个神国……所以阎魔大人才只会评价她任性而没有说过别的……那么只要不惹她生气应该就很好相处吧。泉奈下意识分析了一下，然后他随口提了个问题，做个粗浅的试探。

“神明大人，月亮上还有人吗？”泉奈问，“我们一直只看到有傀儡。”

“有哦，只不过都是些瞎子而已。”星守指了指一个方向，“现在都聚在羽村神殿了吧？”

“羽村神殿？”泉奈问。

星守唔了声：“羽村的眼睛就放在里面被供奉，然后神殿底下就是辉夜在的地方了。”

“话说羽村的后裔意外的有点傻呢，虽然知道了你们是怎么过来的，但还是觉得地上的人不可能那么厉害呢。”她笑眯眯地说，“对了不介意我跟着你们吧？”

柱间看了斑一眼，然后笑着说：“不介意不介意，就是不知道神明大人能否在我们对抗辉夜的时候，帮我们照看一下孩子呢？”

星守眨眨眼，同意了：“可以哦，反正我很喜欢小孩子。”

“非常感谢！”柱间朝她鞠了一个躬，表达自己的诚意。

斑看了柱间一眼，没说话。

知道了目的地在哪里，他们就不需要再轰出一个深坑，而是根据星守刚刚指的方向，短暂休整后直接去往羽村神殿了。

两个小孩因为体力不足爬上了矶抚的背，就坐在星守的旁边。

路上千手柱间兴致勃勃地和星守说话，满足自己的好奇心。

“神明大人很喜欢小孩子吗？”柱间问。

星守挠了挠九喇嘛的耳朵，笑了下说：“喜欢哦，只要是幼崽我基本上都喜欢。”

“而且他们的想法总是与众不同，非常的有趣呢。”星守想了想，回答完后问柱间，“说起来，你们打算怎么对付辉夜啊？”

“虽说她不会战斗，但是她查克拉多啊。而且辉夜的主要能力是时空间方面的，攻击技能因为查克拉量大也很高，你们没有时空间方面的能力吧？”

星守一针见血，指出最大的问题。

柱间眨眨眼，后知后觉：“欸？对哦。”

他侧身看向斑，问：“斑？”

斑挑起眉，完全没把这当成问题：“所以这才有战斗的乐趣啊。”

带土：“……”

不愧是老头子，专挑地狱模式。他撞了撞卡卡西，和他眼神交流。

这大概就是强者吧。卡卡西用眼神这么说。

柱间又眨眨眼，哈哈大笑：“斑说得对！有了时空间也只是更简单而已！”

泉奈：“……”

敲你的千手柱间带坏我哥。

但是虽然辉夜很难搞，只要是我哥的话那就绝对没问题。

泉奈对自家哥哥抱有百分之一千的信心。

星守哦了声，又问：“那你们打算怎么放她出来？”

“直接轰不可以吗？”柱间反问。

“……”星守眨眨眼，想了想说，“你们联手的话……应该可以吧？”

宇智波斑说：“那就行了。”

“神明大人了解辉夜姬吗？”泉奈问，黑绝的记忆里可没有以前的辉夜姬，说实话他有点好奇。

星守用一句话告诉他：“辉夜？一个被神树吞噬的傻姑娘。”

“傻姑娘？”带土歪头卖萌。

“不傻也不会被吞噬了，”星守没忍住撸了把带土的炸毛，然后说，“胆子也不大的样子，总是在害怕什么。”

柱间欸了一声：“那样强大的女神也会有害怕的东西吗？”

“有啊，吃掉神树的果实后就开始害怕了。”她顿了顿，扒出了久远的记忆，“她是天外来客，最初只是守护着神树而已，后来因为战乱才吃掉了。”

“然后就开始害怕了吗？”柱间推论，“她是因为神树来的，所以是因为任务？然后她明明有着强大的力量却还是害怕，是因为怕被问责？”

辉夜害怕的事物或者人吗？宇智波斑若有所思。

“是吧？我没留意。”星守转移话题，她一不留神说得有点多了，“她力量强大了心性却跟不上，诞下两个孩子后，逐渐就被神树的意识吞噬了。”

“是因为她的力量被分给了羽衣和羽村吧。”卡卡西结合前世从鸣人佐助那里得知的事情，然后推定，“神树有意识所以不满力量被分出去，这影响了辉夜姬，但是辉夜姬不想伤害她的孩子，所以选择了用人祭给神树祭祀。”

“这就是无限月读的由来。”卡卡西最后说。

“哇，你很聪明欸。”星守眨眨眼，拍了拍卡卡西的脑袋，“以后肯定了不得。”

“谢谢夸奖。”卡卡西抿唇笑了笑，只是被口罩遮住了看不见。带土在旁边与有荣焉。

星守微笑着说：“你说得没错，人祭越来越多，神树越来越不满足，导致辉夜也逐渐失控直到被羽衣羽村发现，然后他们只能无可奈何地封印了母亲，然后一个留在了地上一个来到了月亮。”

柱间叹了口气：“所以黑绝记忆里的羽衣才那么对待因陀罗吧，因为那双眼睛总是让他想起失控的母亲。”

斑哼了一声：“那也不是他仇视自己孩子的理由。”

“千年的恩怨都成了一场笑话。”泉奈翻了个白眼，对羽衣可没什么好态度，“羽衣导致兄弟相残，仇恨延续千年之久，别的不说，作为父亲的羽衣无疑是最失败的。”

“他不应该质疑自己的孩子。”柱间又叹气，“也不应该不去理解自己的孩子。”

“不然也不会被黑绝挑拨成功。”斑嗤笑，“说到底他就是害怕自己的母亲，然后迁怒于孩子。”

泉奈补刀：“最后两个孩子都没了，他才开始后悔了。”

“哎呀不要说这么沉重的事啦。”星守打断了他们，“斗争已经结束了，兄弟也已经和解了。就让羽衣一直后悔吧，反正因陀罗和阿修罗也不会原谅他了。”

“他们兄弟和解了吗？”柱间眼睛一亮。

“你们在一起的时候就已经和解了。”星守摆摆手，“就等你们身上的查克拉回到本体，再相亲相爱了。”

“那真是太好了。”柱间由衷地为他们感到高兴。

“不能剥离出来吗？”斑问。

“你还真是温柔呢。”星守看了他一眼，笑眯眯地说：“没有这个必要，他们也不差这点时间。就让他们跟着你们一起见识看看世界吧，反正又不会影响到你们。”

“斑本来就很温柔！”柱间振声说。

“就是！我爸/我哥本来就很温柔！”带土和泉奈异口同声地附和，卡卡西点了点头表示他也同意。

“你们啊！”宇智波斑轻轻地笑了：“不过跟着我们吗，也好。”

“唔那等扉间搞定了时空转移，我们就要去更多的世界玩！”柱间兴致勃勃地提议，“让因陀罗和阿修罗感受世间的美好，彻底忘掉那些不愉快的事！”

“你只是想去玩吧。”斑没好气地说。

“对啊，我想和斑一起去玩嘛！”柱间理直气壮地说。

“……”宇智波斑勾起唇角，“我也想。”

“嘻嘻我就知道斑也想。”柱间搭着斑的肩膀，凑到他耳边嬉皮笑脸。

“好好走路！”斑拍了他一下。

噫，没眼看。带土低下头，往前伸手摸了一把九喇嘛甩到他面前的毛绒绒的大尾巴。

泉奈揉了揉眼睛，又眨了眨眼。纳闷他明明已经死了，为什么还会觉得眼睛有点疼？

星守笑眯眯地看他们，决定回去就跟巫女讲一讲。

一行人陷入了沉默，只有柱间不好好走路，搭着斑的肩膀窃窃私语。

“哇那就是神殿吗？”

带土指着他们视线尽头的那个只能看到一个圆顶的巨大建筑物，兴奋地出声。

“快到了呀。”星守揉了揉九喇嘛软乎乎的肚皮，有些期待。

“羽村的后裔也在那里吧？”

得到星守肯定的回答后柱间和斑都有些跃跃欲试。

羽村的后裔，虽说好像是瞎子，也不知道实力如何。

能打当然是最好的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然很和平，但实际上是一边在套话一边在下套。  
> 神明大人·星守，为您讲述辉夜的故事。  
> 被diss的羽衣：完了，我两个儿子都没了


	21. 19

2.少年篇（五）

————————————

当一行人到达了目的地，除了神殿圆形的穹顶，他们只能看到数不清数量的、密密麻麻的傀儡。

傀儡们层层叠叠挡住了后面的神殿，一点缝隙都不给他们留；而且它们的最后面还有一个超大型的傀儡，傀儡身上一个巨大的炮口正对着他们。

“……”带土合上自己因惊讶而张开的下颌，无力了，“这也太夸张了吧，他们怎么那么多傀儡啊？”

“那个傀儡好酷哦。”卡卡西眼睛亮晶晶地看着最后面的那个超大型傀儡，他最近似乎对大型的武器都很感兴趣。

带土震惊地看向卡卡西，有点欲哭无泪。

瘦削体型的小伙伴因为精少废转而迈向重型武器的方向一去不复返，他打人超痛der，我该怎么办？在线等，急急急。

“嗡——”

“砰——！”

一阵轻微的嗡鸣声过后，超大型傀儡的炮口火光一闪，一颗高速炮弹就冲他们而去。

距离太近了——

躲不开！

电光火石之间，宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈的须佐能乎相继展开，一前一后的紧贴着排列，千手柱间的木遁紧随其后将两个须佐包裹其中，形成了木遁·威装·须佐能乎；察觉到矶抚的动作，带土和卡卡西迅速躲在了斑的身后，他们一滚下矶抚的背部矶抚就恢复了原来的体型；横跨两个须佐的巨兽挡住众人的面前，将拥有着最强防御的龟壳对着傀儡。

星守捞着九喇嘛飞上了高空，头顶两寸就是月球外侧的地表层。

她垂下眼帘，无悲无喜地俯视着整座神殿。

九喇嘛啧了声开始凝聚压缩查克拉。

巨大的爆炸冲击力让木遁寸寸断裂，木遁残片飞散间露出了被包裹的须佐；紧接着须佐的身上也出现了裂痕，最后承受不住化为光点飞散。

最后的威力砸在了矶抚的背壳上，巨大的三尾尾兽一动不动承受住了冲击力，只留下轻微的伤痕，很快就被尾兽的查克拉治愈。

“嗡——”

超大型傀儡的又一颗炮弹蓄力准备。

其它傀儡也举起了双手，手心的光球也一颗接一颗密集地发出。

被如同高墙一般的矶抚挡着视线，他们只能根据声音判断出第二波紧接而来的攻击，千手柱间秒开仙人模式，作为仙法的真数千手·顶上化佛已经从地下破土而出。

宇智波斑瞬间再聚起须佐能乎，比矶抚还要高大的完全体须佐让宇智波斑能从空中俯瞰看到傀儡的动作。

“砰——”

“吼————”

“尾——兽——玉——”

没等柱间的仙法释放完全，也没等宇智波斑盛怒的攻击，九喇嘛的尾兽玉已经凝聚压缩完毕，巨大的黑色巨球带着吞噬一切的力量从极高的高空被发射，直击这块地面。

因为两方距离较近，这颗体积巨大的尾兽玉完全是地图炮，无法分出敌我。

“轰隆！！！”

一阵地动山摇过后，尾兽玉把神殿砸掉了一小半，地面也有了一个巨大的深坑，所有的傀儡早已被撞击时产生的高温全部蒸发。

宇智波斑一听到九喇嘛的吼声就缩小了须佐笼罩着众人以抵御高温，矶抚皮糙肉厚并不需要担心。

之后便是千手柱间释放完全的真数千手·顶上化佛顶上，以绝对防御之姿挡住了尾兽玉不分敌我的攻击。

“滋——”

撞击后持续灼热的高温扭曲了空气，矶抚见状便释放了巨大的水遁来抵消高温，蒸腾的水雾笼罩了这片深坑，带来灼烧的感觉；矶抚释放了更多冰冷的水遁冲刷着附近，不停地将空气冷却。

温度逐渐降下来，水雾也渐渐散去。

宇智波斑依旧维持着须佐，虽然温度已经被矶抚冷却过了，但他还是比较担心两个孩子可能会受不住外面的温度。

星守见已经尘埃落定，就抱着九喇嘛重新飞下来，九喇嘛低沉的嗓音在他们上空响起。

“没——事——吧——”

“我们没事——”柱间的声音透过层层水汽，非常地有活力。

九喇嘛松了一口气。

水雾很快就彻底散去，他们也看清了被轰掉一小半的神殿。

“好大一个洞。”泉奈率先说，他眯了眯眼，不确定地说，“我好像看到有人。”

“有。”斑的万花筒转了一下，肯定地说。

宇智波斑眉眼冷厉，杀意如刀。水雾散去后他终于撤去了须佐，心情却不太好。

“那些人看来没事，而且傀儡好像也是彻底没了，”柱间闭上眼睛用他强大的感应力探查了一下，尾兽玉的攻击范围可不小，神殿里面的人没感觉有受到什么影响的样子，羽村的后裔果然有点本事。

他睁开眼睛说：“斑，我们进去吧。”

矶抚沉重的身躯在前面开路，泉奈紧随其后，长长的小辫子在他的身后飘荡。

柱间和斑牵着两个孩子在泉奈后面，缀在最后面的星守抱着九喇嘛嫌弃地看了下轰炸过后乱七八糟又湿漉漉的地面，选择浮空飞行。

泉奈停下脚步，先看了一眼前方巨大的球形装置，感受到自己的查克拉在被汲取，他似笑非笑地看向另一个方向。

矶抚趴下来，巨大的身躯像是小山一样投下一大片阴影。

“你们是大筒木羽村的后裔？”泉奈慢条斯理地问，语调抑扬顿挫，具备优雅的同时又极富压迫力。

另一个方向站着一群穿着大筒木的勾玉族服、蓝白发色、双眼紧闭的人，他们的人数很少，并且被一群傀儡围绕保护着。他们聚集在一颗漂浮着巨大的黄色光球的球形装置前，一部分战战兢兢、一部分面无表情地“看”着柱间等人。

其中一个老迈的长者颤颤巍巍地开口了，粗砺沙哑的嗓音如同金属刮过石板，尖锐刺耳，让听者都下意识皱了下眉头。

“地上和平的奠基者，造就羽衣世界成功之人，却让我们的羽村天命无处释放。”

另一个长者接上，声音虽然沙哑但好歹不刺耳。

“千手柱间，宇智波斑，你们为何要来到月球？”

被完全无视了啊，宇智波泉奈挑了挑眉，干脆抱臂看着他们打算怎么做。

虽然宇智波斑现在一肚子火，但是他估计了一下对方的实力之后就完全不想理他们了。

羽村的后裔确实如星守所说全是瞎子，不仅如此，一眼看去还全是老弱病残，青壮年居然只有两个；所有人都缩在了傀儡的身后，尽管查克拉量似乎不错的样子，但是很明显完全不能打；人数还少到不像一个族群，更像是逃难分散的难民。

宇智波斑感到非常不快，他想立刻把辉夜放出来狠狠地打一场。

千手柱间拧起眉，羽村的后裔除了大人就连小孩都是闭着眼的瞎子，而且他还看见了其中唯一一个婴儿也是双眼紧闭，婴儿的眼皮凹了下去，毫无疑问和他的族人一样没有了眼球。

他严肃了脸色，没有回答他们的问题，反而厉声喝问：“为什么你们连婴儿也没有眼球？”

听到喝问，那个声音粗砺的老者不安地动了动，他面前的傀儡咔啦咔啦地“瞪视”千手柱间。

宇智波斑抬起下颌看他们，握着团扇的手紧了紧。

老者沉默了一会后回答了柱间的问题：“我等大筒木一族，为了能够执行羽村天命，经过长年累月的献祭，新生儿一出生就会失去眼球。”

还是另一个老者接上他的话语。

“这是我等的宿命，只要能得到地上的白眼，我们就能得到转生眼，待你们的和平被终结，战乱再起，我们就会执行羽村天命！”

“晓之国的和平不会被终结，”柱间斩钉截铁地说，察觉到老者话语下深藏的恶意，他脸色铁青地问：“羽村天命是什么？”

“地面若是长年战乱，那就是羽衣造就的世界的失败，那便是我们成就羽村天命之时！”老者举起双手，声音激昂起来，“用转生眼做引导！将会迎来地月合一！”

“羽村天命！地月合一！”

其他大筒木族人齐声高喊。

“白眼——？”泉奈拉长了音调，似笑非笑地问，“还有转生眼……你们和日向一族什么关系？”

“日向是拒绝了天命被分离出去的一支。”老者的声音低沉下来，更加粗砺阴沉了，“他们唯一的用处就是为我等提供白眼进化为转生眼！”

“哦——”带土稚嫩的声音响起，说出来的话嘲讽力十足，“不就是自己瞎了想抢别人的眼睛吗？”

卡卡西也嘲讽的接上：“没办法毕竟瞎掉了嘛，就是可怜日向一族，啧啧啧不仅曾经被同族驱逐，现在还要被同族觊觎眼睛。”

羽村的后裔们被带土和卡卡西两个小孩气到身体发抖，他们急促地呼吸着，身上亮起了绿色的查克拉，蠢蠢欲动。

“……”宇智波斑翻了个白眼，他扬起大扇子，扯出一个张扬的笑容，“怎么？想打我家的孩子吗？”

感受到宇智波斑身上倾巢而出、充满了杀意的查克拉，大筒木们想起了他们观测地面时看见的宇智波斑曾做过的壮举，一个个全蔫了下来。

“啧。”宇智波斑不满地咂嘴，胆小鬼的一族，真是一点意思都没有。

泉奈啧啧称奇：“太没胆了吧还想执行羽村天命呢。”

柱间严肃地问：“地月合一是什么意思？难道你们要把月球撞到地上吗？”

大筒木们瞬间沉默下来，嘴巴如同蚌壳一样紧闭，一个字都不蹦出来。

柱间的脸色更严肃了。

“哈——”星守打了个哈欠，她慢悠悠的声音插进来捅破了大筒木想要掩藏的事，“不就是利用羽村留下来的眼睛来推动月球撞击地面吗。”

她指了指那个巨大的球体装置，懒洋洋地继续说：“喏，就这个装置。不过没有转生眼就办不到，真是没用呢。”

“你！”那个老者又被气得跳脚。

柱间放松下来，这里没有一个人拥有转生眼，也就是说暂时是没问题了。

宇智波斑摸了摸下巴，饶有兴致地问：“里面就是羽村的眼睛？”

星守说：“是啊，而且下面就是封印辉夜的地方了。”

然后她指了指那个唯一的婴儿，又说：“这里只有他能承受羽村的眼睛并且正常使用，这个孩子返祖得很厉害呢。”

泉奈看向那个婴儿：“返祖吗？那还真是了不得。”

大筒木们面面相“觑”，显然也是第一次知道这件事，他们面露惊喜之色，迅速将抱着婴儿的族人围在了最中间，外面又绕了一圈傀儡。

然后老者再次重复了最初的问题。

“你们为何来到月球？”

“找辉夜。”宇智波斑抄起团扇森然地笑了，“你们的问题之后再解决。”

然后他喊：“柱间！”

“喔！”柱间震声回应，他双手一合，先放了一个花树界降诞，和一直在汲取他们查克拉的装置发展出查克拉的拉锯战，延伸的树藤抽枝生长，将他和斑抬到了高处，俯瞰着球形装置。

星守抱着九喇嘛飞远了一点，离开之前她提醒了矶抚。

矶抚将两个孩子弄上龟壳，和泉奈一起迅速远离这个装置。

两人的查克拉暴起让大筒木们呆住了，随即他们通过傀儡看到了千手柱间和宇智波斑的行为，立刻变了脸色，也跑得远远的。

“千手柱间！宇智波斑！”老者尖声道，声音如同指甲刮磨砂纸，直叫人耳鸣，“你们这是大不敬！！！”

宇智波斑居高临下似笑非笑地说：“我们就是来找辉夜麻烦的。”

千手柱间也补了一句：“确实是大不敬呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 婴儿是舍人。


	22. 20

2.少年篇（六）

————————————

大不敬的千手柱间和宇智波斑接连不停的攻击球形装置下面的地块。

轰鸣声不停的响起，地面在震动，枝干在生长，一座在月球绝对不会存在的森林拔地而起。两个忍界最强的男人用他们浩瀚如海比尾兽还要强悍的查克拉形成了肉眼可见的查克拉漩涡在这个空间肆虐，占领并捣毁周围的一切。

坚挺的承受住了尾兽玉、还能剩下了一大半的神殿再也支撑不住轰然倒塌，露出了空旷的“天空”——也就是这个月球里侧的穹顶，而因为查克拉在里侧过于充盈的缘故导致了空间共振，穹顶正在往下落着碎石，从极高空坠落的碎石伤害非常可观，落在地上能砸出一个个的深坑。

早已离神殿不知道有多远的宇智波泉奈将两个瞪大了眼睛惊叹的孩子揽在身侧，凝聚起须佐能乎抵御落石，半空中的星守手臂往头上扬了一下，给自己做了个半圆型的简易屏障将碎石弹开。

在他们不远处的大筒木们躲在了一个巨型傀儡虚虚拢起的手掌之下，身上绿色的查克拉亮起，他们将查克拉覆盖在傀儡身上，让簌簌砸落的碎石无法在巍然不动的傀儡身上留下一点伤痕，傀儡的眼睛正对着神殿。

大筒木一族通过链接了巨型傀儡的双目看向已经被毁于一旦的羽村神殿，同样被链接的思想在恐惧和不可置信中吵闹，最后被那位声音粗砺的老者喝止。

穹顶上镶嵌着的浅橘色的小型太阳的光芒毫无障碍的挥洒在这个只剩下供奉的装置、连地基都被掀起的神殿之内，竟然有种荒废的美感。

查克拉漩涡中心的千手柱间在攻击之余也还在持续的和球形装置抢夺查克拉来给他和斑补充。

神殿下面的泥土早已被翻起炸开，露出了莹白的圆形封印一角，经过两人持续于一点的多次攻击之后，现在隐隐有了轻微的裂缝。

宇智波斑立在木遁的枝干上，垂下眼帘注视着封印之下隐隐约约漂浮着的白色人影，永恒万花筒旋转到极致，渐渐变成了浅色的轮回眼。

封印已经松动，接下来就是——

最后一击——！

“嗡”

“嗡——”

“嗡————”

持续不断、一声更比一声响的嗡鸣声在月球的里侧传播响彻，在嗡鸣之下，这里的空气似乎已经胶着，仿佛凝固的空间之内景象一切都变得缓慢——

无论是坠落的碎石、被卷起的枝叶、泥土的碎片，它们都恍若静止。

倏然——

这些仿佛被按下了暂停键的物体全部朝向一个方向聚集，穹顶上的、地面上的、空气中的，甚至连远方的物体都被无形的力量所吸引，在羽村神殿的上空如黏合碎片般一层层的被凝聚黏合在一起。

而穹顶上堆砌的石块层已经在这场嗡鸣的震动之下被剥落了好几层，然后成为吸引中心最大的组成部分，变成人造陨石的一部分。

最后，震动终于停止了。

一颗颗极具压迫力的巨大球体错落有致的悬停在穹顶之下，投下数片巨大的阴影，这种仿佛世界终末的景象，让人不由得忘记了呼吸。

毫无疑问的遮天蔽日。

“天、碍、震、星——”

一片战栗的寂静之中，宇智波斑沉着有力的声音搅碎了凝固的空间。

宇智波斑话音刚一落下，这些人为造就的陨石就以极高的速度，朝神殿的废墟坠落。

因高速导致空气摩擦形成的火光照耀，随着红色的光芒而来的是灼热的高温，坠落的陨石拖曳出长长的多彩尾羽，把这个密闭的大空层逐渐变成沸腾的蒸炉。

“……”

星守浮空坐在高空，底下数百米处是宇智波泉奈的须佐能乎。她看着开始从高空落下的一颗接着一颗的陨石群，然后再看向宇智波斑的方向，小小的张口感叹了一下。

“哇哦～”

“九喇嘛，我放你下去咯？”星守对抱在怀中的小狐狸说，在九喇嘛应声之后她“站”起来，将小狐狸放开。

小狐狸在高空坠落的过程中身型逐渐变大，恢复了原本体型的最强尾兽——九尾的阴阳遁查克拉外衣涌出膨胀，将宇智波泉奈和两个小孩纳在保护范围内。

“喂！矶抚！那边的大筒木交给你了！”九喇嘛朝矶抚大喊。

矶抚吐出一个水遁，借助水流快速冲向大筒木一族，然后又吐出另一个水遁，形成了一个流动的、深厚的水球屏障，然后在内壁附着了一层查克拉外衣，巨大的水球屏障将他们连同那个只比矶抚小了一圈的大傀儡一起保护在内。

星守浮在空中想了想，看见远方拔地而起的真数千手，想起她好像答应了在千手柱间和宇智波斑两人找辉夜麻烦的时候照顾两个孩子来着。

于是她挥挥手，先给带土和卡卡西上了一个加护，然后歪头思考了一瞬，给大筒木一族的孩子和婴儿也附上了加护。

“以吾之名，为我所喜爱的年幼孩子予以加护——”

“你们将不会受到伤害。”

微弱的神力光芒在孩童的身上一闪而过。

陨石刚刚落下的时候，看着陨石群的千手柱间真诚地赞了一句宇智波斑：“斑真是天才！”

随即他在斑的哼笑声中调动起所有的仙术查克拉，将速度提到最高，然后和展开了须佐翅膀的宇智波斑迅速远离危险中心。

再之后他将双手手掌按在干裂的地面，枝干在脚下抽枝生长，然后层层叠叠向上递增，一个大佛今日第二次拔地而起，身后是数以千计的手臂。

——仙法·真数千手·顶上化佛！

宇智波斑琢磨了一下，将须佐套在了大佛上，加深了一层防御。

然后他说：“今天你两回拿它来防御了。”

“哈哈哈哈等辉夜出来，到时候再放的话就不是防御了吧？”柱间大笑起来，有点不太确定。

然后他感应了一下另一边的情况，对斑说：“那边也很安全的样子。”

宇智波斑嗯了一声，看着空中速度越来越快的陨石，摸了摸下巴，开始和柱间闲聊。

“你说第几颗能砸破辉夜的封印？”

“唔……我觉得第三颗应该就可以了。”

“一共有十二颗，剩下的就全砸在辉夜的身上了？”斑琢磨着。

“辉夜是不死之身吧？”柱间一点都不担心，反而很为斑感到开心，“之前斑没办法尝试的术都能试一遍了。”

“倒也是。”斑笑起来。

第一颗陨石砸进了地面，沙尘四起。

轰隆隆——

整个月球都在震动，随着第二颗、第三颗陨石的紧接而上，无论是里侧还是外侧，月球的地壳逐渐在开裂，碎片往四面八方散开。

而位处于最外面的碎片已经在寂静无声的宇宙漂浮着了。

“月球要散架了。”星守看着地面，轻声说了句。她刚刚在陨石即将撞击的时候手一捞，通过空间置换，将存放在装置内属于羽村的一对眼球捞在了手里，避免了它们被陨石毁灭的结局。

星守看了眼手中的眼球，将它们收了起来。

“等那个孩子长大一点了给他吧。”

“是叫……舍人来着？”

随着最后一颗、也就是第十二颗陨石砸下，这颗已经千疮百孔的星球终于停止了哀鸣。

但是它也已经彻底散架了，只留下一颗围绕着碎石的地核苟延残喘。

星球的碎片在周边漂浮，宇宙的寂静和头上的地球、远方的星辰，都在视觉和听觉中提供了相当的存在感，声音已经失去，而供人呼吸的空气也已经逸散，引力似乎也不太足够了。

星守看着这景象叹了口气，拍了一下手掌。

“领域。”

“嗡——”

一个白色的圆球以星守为圆心迅速扩散开来，最后将一切都概括在内后停止了扩散。在这个圆球之内，除了依旧漂浮的地壳碎片，其它诸如空气、声音之类的似乎都恢复了正常。

但是引力并没有恢复，因为已经没有能够落脚的地方了。

悬浮在空中的矶抚用查克拉做牵引，滚动着它的查克拉球回到了九喇嘛这里，然后松了口气，对着如今的状况动用着它的脑袋瓜子思考过后，还是维持了查克拉水球。

反正它的球也不阻碍视线。

九喇嘛也没有散去查克拉外衣，而是目瞪口呆地看着顶上化佛那边，嘴里喃喃道：“牲口，比我们尾兽还牲口。”

带土也目瞪口呆地和卡卡西说：“我居然是他们的儿子？”

他不断提升的语调很好表达出了他的震惊和不可思议。

曾经见过月球被劈成了两半的卡卡西很快就恢复了镇定，他拍了拍带土的炸毛，笑眯眯地说：“毕竟是千手柱间和宇智波斑嘛。”

他在两个名字上面着重了语气，以达到强调的效果。

“也是哦。”带土想起了前世，又想着今生两人的壮举，立刻就恢复了镇定自若。

然后他重复了之前的话语，只是换上了兴奋的语气：“我居然是他们的儿子！”

“是是。”卡卡西附和道。

带土兴奋过后重新和卡卡西一起看向那边。

泉奈叹了口气，忧伤地想着果然只有千手柱间能配得上他天上地下都无敌的哥哥了。

九喇嘛口中的牲口——千手柱间和宇智波斑收敛了神色，满是战意地看着漂浮在空中，正在修复着破损的身体、睁开了一双白眼，眼角处青筋暴起的大筒木辉夜。

虽然已经被破除了封印，但是由于意识尚未恢复，只能硬生生接下了整整九颗陨石的大筒木辉夜已经完全陷入了暴怒，她睁开的白眼紧紧盯着大不敬的羽衣后裔，内里满是杀意。

她一字一顿地说，带着冲天的杀意。

“羽、衣、的、后、裔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 陨石爱好者宇智波斑，把月球炸了。  
> 虽然泉奈身为死者屁事都不会有，但九喇嘛可不敢把斑的弟弟放在保护范围外。


	23. 21

2.少年篇（七）

————————————

由于暴怒，大筒木辉夜本身就被神树吞噬得没剩多少的理智现在是完全失去了。

被九颗陨石连续击中的身躯已经修复完毕，虽然不像平行世界被召唤的自己那样拥有着神树供给的查克拉，导致额间的轮回写轮眼未能睁开。但是身为查克拉之祖，她所拥有的查克拉之多依旧是无法被衡量的。

而大筒木辉夜现在只剩下的唯一想法是——

杀死这两个羽衣的后裔。

来自辉夜的第一道攻击划伤了千手柱间。

那是数十道凝成了实质的查克拉箭，从辉夜的身后以无法察觉无法预估的高速被射出。若非千手柱间千锤百炼已经成为了本能的战斗直觉在第一时间拉响了警报，此刻的柱间就不仅仅是划伤而是变成一个鲜血四溅的筛子了。

柱间在警报拉响的那一瞬间瞳孔紧缩，凭借着优秀的动态视力和本能预判躲开了差点连影子都看不见的箭矢，只剩下一道箭矢擦过了他的手臂，高速摩擦带来的热量让他的伤口传来了一股仿佛被烤焦的气味。在下一个瞬间，眉头都没皱一下的柱间受伤的手臂迅速被治愈，同时间他将感应力提升到极致，脸上红色的仙人纹越发鲜艳夺目了。

“斑。”他压低了身子，慎重地喊。

“嗯。”

宇智波斑凭借着瞬间开启的须佐弹开了攻击，须佐身上出现的伤痕也已经被查克拉修补。他稍稍变换了握着团扇的姿势，颜色浅淡的轮回眼亮得惊人，他用低沉的声音念着柱间的名，有点沙哑的声线里是满载的兴奋。

“柱间。”

眨眼间两人的身影已经消失，无法捕捉的残影出现在了辉夜的身前。

千手柱间不知何时再次抽出的砍刀以雷霆万钧之势从上至下砸向辉夜，宇智波斑的大团扇紧随其后封住了辉夜的退路让她无路可逃。

而辉夜、大筒木辉夜虽然没有任何战斗技巧，但是她的危机感极强，学习能力也并不差。而在这种情况之下，无论是谁总是会成长得特别快速。

更何况她拥有着全世界最多的查克拉。

大筒木辉夜的注意力高度集中，理智也很快回归。

大筒木辉夜在袭来的瞬间集中了大量的查克拉强行开启了额间的轮回写轮眼，并且脑子迅速运转思考着：在目前的场景中两方谁也不占优势，若是使用天之御中，就拥有了实质的重力，而非是这两人利用查克拉在这块区域的底下形成了一个临时的重力场。

就算是完全不懂的辉夜也知道，如果她使用了天之御中，就算是重力空间，都将会给这两个羽衣的后裔带来极大的优势，给她带来更大的麻烦。

所以她放弃了天之御中。

大筒木辉夜使用了黄泉比良坂。

好快！

无论是传送门的开启还是辉夜移动的速度，都比他们的攻击还要快。

千手柱间和宇智波斑在目标失去后导致了身体前倾，他们迅速变化姿势防止摔倒，期间他们对视了一眼，都看见了对方眼中的惊喜，为这个没有了黑绝的提点只能靠自己的、比预想中要好的辉夜而惊喜。

辉夜转移到了更高的地方，她伸出双手，用纯粹的查克拉直接轰击两人铺设的重力场。

砰——！

重力场被碾压式的摧毁，这块区域再次陷入了无重力状态，原本被引力吸引沉淀在下方的地壳碎片重新漂浮起来。

宇智波斑展开了须佐能乎，利用须佐扇动着的翅膀固定住自己，然后将须佐的手掌靠近柱间，让没有任何着力点、身体已经在漂浮着旋转的柱间有了落脚点。

柱间扒着须佐的手指，拍了拍脑袋甩去眩晕，然后重新站在了斑身边。

大筒木辉夜的查克拉箭雨已经再一次朝他们攻击过来。

须佐能乎挥舞着查克拉大刀只斩去正前方的箭矢，任由其它箭矢刺穿须佐然后被斑的查克拉修复。

然后千手柱间和宇智波斑合力，联手放了一个大型木遁为自己重新创造有利条件。

首选当然是能够汲取查克拉的——

木遁·花树界降诞！

他们选用了一颗巨大的石头，树木从这颗石头中迅速生长，然后枝桠卷起其它碎石拼合起来。

一个面积可观的巨大平台迅速被两人用木遁之力造就，并且由宇智波斑转动着轮回眼，在上面附加了新的重力场。

重力再次降临，辉夜控制住自己的身躯悬浮在高空，看着他们的战斗方式，也开始学着他们，然后开发出新的查克拉招式。

……

一切都是那么的电光火石，旁观者只能看到张扬的木遁、闪现的须佐以及碰撞的火花，只能听到枝桠的生长、查克拉的撞击以及空间的嗡鸣声。

“……什么都看不见。”宇智波带土睁着三勾玉的写轮眼，简直要哭泣了，“要是我有万花筒……”

“呃…老实说万花筒也看得不是很清楚。”泉奈心情复杂地说，“他们的速度太快了，而且辉夜在迅速的成长。”

“也就是说没有了黑绝的提醒，辉夜反而在成长吗？”卡卡西已经放弃看那边了，他的语句虽然是疑问，但语气却是肯定的。

“不如说黑绝反而会拖后腿吧。”带土瘪着嘴，又看了一眼那边的乒乒乓乓，还是看不清他们的动作，“速度太快了，黑绝只会让辉夜分心，绝对不会达到现在这种程度。”

“只能说不愧是女神呢。”卡卡西眉眼弯弯。

“尼桑他们应该会打得很开心吧。”泉奈笑了笑，说。

一个迅速成长的对手无疑是非常让人兴奋的。

“唔……”

星守悬浮在高空之上，她盘膝而坐，手指的指尖散发着银色的光芒，一个圆形的漂亮小阵法在她的身前旋转，正对着战斗区域，两个小屏幕在阵法的旁边一上一下的显示着，上面的是战斗区域现在的情景，而下面的能清晰的看见三人的战斗，正是被放慢了速度的战斗影像。

“唔哼，很好的录下来了，完美！”

在矶抚的查克拉球内的大筒木们已经没有任何反应了，傀儡的眼睛科技并不是很先进，无法捕捉到三人高速移动的身影。他们只能感受着查克拉的震动，思想链接里一片寂静，没有任何人说话。

卯之女神的封印被千手柱间和宇智波斑目标明确的破坏，两个地面世界的最强者现在正与查克拉的先祖打得有声有色、不分胜负。

这是何等的魔幻场景。

这一场战斗维持了很久。

带土和卡卡西甚至打着哈欠肩靠肩的睡着了，迷迷糊糊睡醒之后带土漠然地看着依旧激烈得火花四射但他就是死活看不清楚的战斗，嘴里无情地塞着他偷渡带来的红豆糕，偶尔还给旁边的卡卡西也塞一块。

“带土——”卡卡西被迫咬下半口红豆糕，他咽下后无奈地说，“拿甜品做早餐……你就不能给我点咸口的东西吗。”

“不能，我只带了甜口的东西。”带土冷酷地说。

他吃完最后一块红豆糕，喝了好几口水漱口，然后把嘴巴擦得干干净净，接着将包装和残渣毁尸灭迹，再细致地检查自己身上有没有留下甜腻的味道，他得保证等宇智波斑回来绝对发现不了。

他的甜品管控可是一直都在的，为了多吃点甜品他经常和宇智波斑斗智斗勇，迅速积累了比管理晓组织和血雾之里还要丰富的经验。

“？”卡卡西愣了下，然后瞪大了眼睛，他反应过来后伸手握紧了手指，一拳锤进了带土的肚子，带土“嗷”的一声捂住了肚子和卡卡西的手。

卡卡西阴森森地问：“你把我的咸口食物全扔了？”

带土身体一僵，然后眼珠子疯狂乱转试图找出借口，但最后还是在卡卡西的目光下气虚地说：“因为要腾出空间给红豆糕……”

“宇·智·波·带·土。”卡卡西念着他的名字，然后笑了起来，带土抖了抖，觉得他露出的牙齿似乎闪烁着森森的寒光。

“我会告诉斑大人你吃了多少糕点的。”

“卡、卡卡西？”带土欲哭无泪。

宇智波泉奈在一旁托腮看着他们，忍了忍，还是没忍住笑了。

“差不多了。”

星守轻声说。

星守身前的阵法依旧在敬业的记录着战斗，而远处的大筒木辉夜额间的轮回写轮眼从静止到开始缓慢转动起来。

经历了长时间又高强度的战斗，她已经快要筋疲力尽了。

而她的对手，千手柱间和宇智波斑两人反而愈加的神采奕奕。

大筒木辉夜决定终止战斗，她已经放弃了杀死这两个人的想法。

不再追求杀死对方的话，那么选择也就多了起来。

无论是把他们扔进天之御中而她留在外面也好，还是她跨越地月距离转移回到地面重建神树也好。

这场战斗必须终止了！

她提升自己的查克拉集中在额间，催动轮回写轮眼。

星守看了那边一眼，抽出一张空白的符纸，指尖凝聚的神力如笔一般在符纸上绘写，不一会，闪烁着金色光芒的符纸成型。

她手指夹起符纸，一个挥手间，符纸呈破空之势冲向决定先发动天之御中的大筒木辉夜。

“斑！”千手柱间眼角间瞄到远处正极速飞过来的一道影子，迅速拉住了打算再次冲上前去的宇智波斑。

“那是什么？”宇智波斑拧起眉，转过头仔细看了一下后发现好像是一张符纸。

“符纸……？”

他们对视了一眼，同时想到了某位说要看戏的神灵。

“她果然有别的目的。”

两人异口同声地说，然后相视而笑，双双停下动作决定看一下这究竟是要做什么。

符纸很快就要迫近大筒木辉夜，辉夜顿了一下，她衣袖翻飞，一道查克拉就打过去，却被符纸灵活地躲过了。

被迫打断了发动天之御中的辉夜捏了捏手指压住暴怒的情绪，改变了查克拉的形态，继续阻挡符纸。

然而仿佛拥有着自动导航系统的符纸却一一躲开，以极其刁钻的角度贴在了辉夜的胸口上。

下一瞬间——

嗡——！

金光闪耀！

过于亮眼的光芒让柱间和斑都闭了闭眼，再次睁开后，光芒已经渐渐减弱。

而被包裹在金光中的大筒木辉夜发出了一声闷哼，她额间的眼睛被强行关闭，那块位置原有的因眼球存在而导致的凸起消失不见，只留下一条红色的竖纹。

然后两人看见，大筒木辉夜原本成年的女子体型居然渐渐的缩小了——

最后——

大筒木辉夜变成了一个七、八岁的孩童。

辉夜的那双白眼也已经合上，她暂且失去了意识，小小的身体也缓缓地降落，落在了木遁平台上面。

“——？”

千手柱间和宇智波斑都懵了。

“这是什么情况？”

他们面面相觑，也都落在了平台上，然后靠近了辉夜。

柱间握住了辉夜的手，用查克拉给她粗略的检查了一下，然后跟斑说：“她的查克拉都被封印了，昏迷是因为力竭了。”

柱间笑了笑，又说：“虽然战斗终结的有点潦草，不过还真是畅快淋漓啊！”

斑伸了个懒腰，动了动身体，声音餍足地说：“确实，轮回眼的招数也试了个爽。”

“接下来，就看看另一位神明大人是个什么打算吧。”

“这是一份礼物。”远处的星守垂下眼帘轻声说着，声音中带着满满的笑意。

“爱野肯定会很开心的。”

“我可爱的巫女，我给你找了一个朋友哦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两人都没穿战甲（都不约而同地忘记带了  
> 因为万象天引和神罗天征的启发，他们在无重力环境里做了个临时的重力场（


	24. 关于宇智波带土成长史中的一些细碎 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *整合，一些正文里没有的东西  
> *可以说是补设定吧

————————————

15.

晓之国的教育制度：幼稚园、小学、国中、高中、大学。

在学校，上午学习各种知识，下午学习忍术。没有查克拉学不了忍术的普通人就去上千奇百怪的选修课，上完了忍术指导课的人也可以去报选修课。

忍术指导课程是小班制，三人一组，加一个忍术指导老师。

千手扉间：三角形是最稳固的形状。

16.

卡卡西和带土同龄，比前世早了一年出生。

~~终于不是同期最小的了天才卡卡西君。~~

这一世卡卡西没有跳级，而是一直和带土同班。

学校的课堂是讲堂式的，水门班三人经常坐在一起，他们的位置是：琳、带、卡，然后卡卡西的旁边是凯。

然后带土经常隔着个卡卡西和凯吵架，话里话外都是让他不要坐在卡卡西的身边。

生活不易，卡卡西叹气。

17.

带土的成绩很好，是年级第二，偶尔还和卡卡西并列第一。

因为他要是成绩差……他就会被斑扣掉甜点份额。

拿宇智波斑的话来说就是：我和柱间的儿子居然比别的小孩差？你在耍我吗？

宇智波带土：……独裁者！

18.

琳的成绩是年级第三，偶尔在带土跟卡卡西并列第一的时候进到第二。

为了未来能够考上木叶医科大学，她已经开始做好准备了。

~~明明还只是小学生，~~ 危机感也太强了。

而经过柱间的推荐之后，琳已经被纲手注意到了，测试过后就打算等她上国中了再带在身边。

19.

三个学生的优秀成绩给波风水门带来了更多的赞誉。

他已经被认为是铁板钉钉的下一任火影了，其他候补纷纷识趣退场。

于是火影候补也只剩他一个了（

波风水门：突然就成了独苗苗，心情有点复杂。

20.

旗木朔茂原先也是火影候补，但是他知道自己被选中为候补之后，立刻就转去了一个养老部门，推掉了所有会出现在人前的工作，展现出了自己绝对不当火影的决心。

他还要养孩子，当火影哪有时间和卡卡西交流感情？

还是儿子比较重要。

漩涡水户：嘁。

21.

柱间和斑并不知道平行世界的阿飞，也就是带土的万花筒能力。

而泉奈知道得也不是很多，因为秽土斑不仅只说那是阿飞，还是有选择性的挑挑拣拣只说了很少，几乎是能一笔带过就一笔带过。

然后虽然泉奈推测出那是平行世界的带土，但是他没有看见过阿飞使用万花筒。

所以他也不知道那个卡卡西的眼睛是阿飞的（

扉间得到的消息也没有相关的，因为阿飞的情报太少了，他完全就是被当成了“宇智波斑”。

而阿飞，他在战场上虽然暴露了，但泉奈他们来之后就没人叫过他带土（

秽土斑又在泉奈面前坚持他叫阿飞。

所以一切都是情报不对等造成的。

22.

因为身上沾染了时空之力，带土和卡卡西都被斑拎去了训练。

而卡卡西因为选择了柱间大开大合的狂野刀法而成为了重剑使用者，从此开展了他对重型武器的热爱。

为了抡动重剑，卡卡西特意去请教了柱间。

大型的武器和卡卡西的瘦削体型有着鲜明的对比，视觉冲击力极强。

第一受害者带土：……卡卡西打人真der好痛啊。

第二受害者凯：不愧是我一生的对手！！！

23.

同样的，因为担心两个孩子与时空间共鸣导致穿越时空，在斑确定他们有足够的自保能力之前，两人被禁止接触时空间相关，最常见到的飞雷神首当其冲。

然后有一点就是，飞雷神快递已经全面普及，整个大陆估计是找不到一个地方不使用飞雷神来传递物件的了。

就连外卖都是飞雷神。

带土和卡卡西就被迫连快递和外卖都不能收。

就连波风水门也被禁止在学生面前使用飞雷神。

带土：偷渡红豆糕更加困难了，好气啊。

卡卡西：啊外卖都只能让别人帮忙收。

24.

矶抚倒霉了一年。

扉间也一样。

矶抚茫茫然不知道是怎么回事，但是扉间知道啊！

不就是宇智波斑来算帐了吗！

经历了倒霉的一年，千手扉间的“宇智波斑PTSD”终于成功复发了，然后他选择绝对不会在他哥不在的时候出现在宇智波斑的面前。

一秒都不会出现！

就算必须要找宇智波斑，他哥又不在的话，扉间也会先去找柱间再去找斑。

泉奈知道后笑得肚子痛，然后幸灾乐祸地嘲讽扉间，偶尔还拍手叫好。

25.

带土和卡卡西被星守认为是真正的孩子，在她看来，既然是转世，那就是新生，无论有没有记忆都是一样的。

顶多就是灵魂厚实一点而已。

她对小孩子有着百分百的耐心，所以也会对带土他们很好。

~~长大了就没这个待遇了。~~

26.

爱野是被星守捡来的，那时候辉夜还没来到地球。

爱野是某座神社的巫女的孩子，但那是不被允许的事情，巫女必须保持纯洁、一生都供奉给神明。而巫女与他人有染还生下了孩子那就是大不敬，对神来说是侮辱。

所以爱野的母亲被降下了神罚死去，爱野因为只是个幼童所以被放逐了。

于是几年后，成为一个流浪儿的爱野被星守发现并捡了回去。

没有神社的星守为了养孩子干脆打劫了别人的神社（因为她懒得自己建一座），又因为没养过孩子所以爱野被放养长大。

最后爱野就成了星守的巫女，因为神明的庇护得以永生。

因为爱野是自己养大的，星守就对她很纵容，有时候会像个溺爱孩子的老母亲。

爱野希望千手柱间和宇智波斑能得到幸福，所以她就把柱间的灵魂抽出变成了山雀，还把斑引去了辉夜遗迹。

27.

星守神社来来去去的巫女其实不少，单是九喇嘛还在神社的那几百年，照顾它的巫女都有四五个，还传承了十几代。

但是九喇嘛跑了之后星守就让巫女们自由选择留下还是离开，到最后又只剩下了爱野。

离开的巫女们因为身上有神灵的馈赠，所以都过得非常好。而因为星守的喜好，她们的灵力强大而纯粹，一般都选择了游方医师或者是退治污秽的工作。

于是星守又琢磨着给爱野找个呆得久命又长的小伙伴。

然后等柱间和斑在找地月通道的时候，她就想起了辉夜。

星守：大筒木辉夜，就你了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想不到吧（  
> 另外，星守的外表只有十五岁（


	25. 22

2.少年篇（八）

————————————

巨大的木遁平台上，千手柱间和宇智波斑刚刚和辉夜打完一场，高强度集中的精神陡然放松下来，随之蔓延而上的就是深深的疲惫和困倦了。

斑打了个哈欠，干脆靠着树干坐下，手掌拍了拍旁边的位置，拉长了音调呼唤着柱间。

“柱间——”

“等一下。”

柱间对着昏迷的辉夜纠结了一下，还是掏出了垫子，铺好后他将辉夜抱起来放好在上面，又给她盖了一层小薄被。

既然变成了小孩子，查克拉又被封印了，那就会很容易着凉吧？那得好好照顾才行。

柱间耿直地想着，然后他在斑的身边坐下和他肩靠肩，两人闭上了眼睛开始小憩片刻。

“啪哒”

九喇嘛成功地“游”了过来，然后轻轻踏上了平台，矶抚跟在了它的后面。

两只尾兽终于松口气，散开了作为保护膜的查克拉外衣。

脚踏实地的感觉无疑是让人安心的，带土和卡卡西迫不及待地从九喇嘛的尾巴上滑下来，然后哒哒哒的跑到了昏迷的辉夜身边，好奇的看着这个体型变得和他们差不多的辉夜女神。

然后两人嘀嘀咕咕，泉奈听了一耳朵，都是些什么“她怎么变成小孩子了啊”“查克拉好像也感觉不到了”“难道是神明大人做的”之类的对话。

矶抚和九喇嘛重新缩小了体型，一个跳到泉奈的怀里一个爬回泉奈的头上，一前一后相继打着呼噜睡着了。

泉奈：“……”

我是尾兽的架子吗？

泉奈翻了个白眼，到底没管两只尾兽，而是找了根打横生长的树干（还是树根？）当椅子坐下来，一手托腮看着靠着柱间肩膀小憩的哥哥。

星守也飞过来，站在了两个小孩的身后，摸了摸他们的脑袋之后坐在了辉夜的旁边，等着那边的两位强者休息好。

醒来后变得活力满满的柱间和斑看见星守双手抱臂站在他们面前，搭在手臂上的手指指了指平台外面漂浮的碎片，意味深长又冷酷无情地说。

“斑，你炸的月球，你自己把它拼好。”

宇智波斑沉默了。

这么大颗月球，要怎么拼？

炸了是很开心，可是修复就不开心了。

但是不修又不行。

柱间看着重力场外漂浮的各种碎片，真诚地替斑发问：“这要怎么拼啊，神明大人有什么建议吗？”

星守唔了一声，然后指了指远处的一块散发着光芒的圆形石头，“那是月球的核心，围绕着它把碎片都拼起来就行了。”

“你们拼好后我会让它的一切都恢复正常的。”

宇智波斑松了口气，有个具体方法总是方便的。

他转出轮回眼，开始使用万象天引吸引碎片到核心去。

他原本想用地爆天星的，但是他发现月球太过于庞大了，他的查克拉并不足以释放一个将月球整合起来的地爆天星。

但是就算是万象天引，也只能吸引一部分，他只得不间断的使用将碎片吸附过来。

千手柱间在旁边给他回复查克拉。

泉奈他们帮不上什么忙，只好在一旁看着。

“好诡异哦。”带土吐槽说。

还很苦逼，看着有点想笑。这句话带土没敢说出来，也只能想想了。

“这要拼到什么时候？”带土又说。

好问题，但是谁都不知道。

卡卡西扯了扯带土，两人用微表情交流了几句之后，他们干脆地转向星守，因为他们都发现了星守对小孩非常有耐心，接下来的请求值得一试。

卡卡西将口罩扯到下巴，和带土一起眨巴着黑溜溜的大眼睛对着星守卖萌。

带土清了清嗓子，用撒娇的语调软软地问：“星守大人，这样太慢了，有没有什么快点的方法呀？”

卡卡西紧随其后，声音低落地补充：“我们想快点回去……”

“……”星守的手指动了动，还是没忍住去摸了摸两个小孩的炸毛，“你们想家了吗？”

带土和卡卡西都点头。

“唔……”星守想了想，然后她看向了还在昏迷的辉夜，突然“啊”了一声。

她朝斑说：“斑！你不如吸收掉辉夜的力量吧。”

斑停下来，疑惑地看着她。

“她的查克拉不是被封印了吗？”柱间问。

“是啊，但是我的封印又不影响斑吸收她的力量。”星守撑着脸，嘟囔着说，“如果你不吸收掉她的力量的话我还得想办法处理。”

“为什么呀？”带土问。

“因为要把她至少百分之八十的力量抽离她才能恢复到没被神树吞噬的状态。”星守耐心地跟带土解释，“我需要的是一个正常的辉夜，而不是被神树同化渴望力量的辉夜。”

“神明大人是为了辉夜姬而来的吗？”卡卡西认真发问。

“是呀，”星守掐了掐卡卡西的脸蛋，觉得这孩子真是可爱，她说，“我的巫女好像有点寂寞，我要给她找个伴。”

然后她又转向斑，问：“怎么样？”

斑考量了一下，还是干脆利落地接受了。

于是星守就告诉他怎么做，在辉夜的力量被抽离后，她又在一边动手抽出辉夜身上的神树意志以绝后患，一边告诉斑使用查克拉和使用神力来分离辉夜和神树意志的不同之处。

斑仔细地听着，之后他和柱间对视了一眼，都觉得星守对他们的态度好得过分。

但是为什么？

宇智波斑压下疑问，转动着刚刚升级的六勾玉轮回眼，然后他的头发迅速染白，额间一道红痕出现，身上的衣服也变了个模样，黑色的勾玉紧密的排列在白底的衣袍上，身后也出现了数个黑色的光球，手上更是握住了一根黑色的锡杖。

宇智波带土目瞪口呆。

艹，这不是十尾人柱力模式吗。

不不不这里又没有十尾，那就是六道模式咯？

他撞了撞卡卡西，朝他挤眉弄眼。

带土：你说我以后也能变成这个模式吗？

卡卡西：能……吧？

然后整个人都更白了的宇智波斑张开了手臂，手掌做了个抓握的动作。

“六道·地爆天星！”

被概括在了星守领域里的月球碎片被整合，然后这颗千疮百孔的、巨大的月球在被快速拼合。

只等拼合完成后，由星守将它恢复原样。

“拼得也太粗糙了吧——大空层也没了，这完全就是变成了实心的球。虽然空气和引力都恢复了，但是这已经没法住人了。”

搞定后星守终于撤去了自己的领域，非常嫌弃地说。

“……哦。”

“欸没法住了吗，那就把大筒木们带回地面上吧！扉间一定会很开心的哈哈哈哈！”

辉夜从昏迷中苏醒了。

她一双圆溜溜的白眼一睁开，就看到面前三个小孩看着她。

年长的那个女孩看着她醒来就笑眯眯地说着什么“看来没出错”的话，而年纪较小的就嚷嚷着说“感觉和之前完全不一样啊”“温和了好多啊这就是以前的女神吗”“很可爱呢”之类的。

辉夜忽视了那两个孩子，只是紧盯着女孩，有点紧张。

“女孩，你是谁？”辉夜用变得稚嫩的声音问，带着点茫然和感激。

这个女孩给她的感觉和那张将她的力量封印、意志唤醒的符纸感觉是一样的，是和查克拉不一样，相当磅礴却又温和的感觉。

“……”星守沉默了一下，反省了自己十五岁的身体怎么好像总是被看成十一二岁，然后她认真地说，“我是星守，姑且算是一个神吧。”

“神……”辉夜喃喃道。

“唔唔、小辉夜，你要不要去我的神社啊？”

“……好。”

跟着她的话，我会弄清楚我到底是不是合格的神吗？辉夜有点茫然。

“真好骗啊。”带土跟卡卡西咬耳朵。

“意外的单纯呢。”卡卡西回复说。

很快，在星守的带领下，他们又踏上了来时的路，金色的光点在道路两旁组成了光带，光带的外面是藏匿在深沉的黑暗中，危机重重的时空漩涡。

宇智波泉奈将自己的辫子甩到身前，手指在上面绕着弯，走在最后面，兴致勃勃地期望着前面的大筒木们闹出什么幺蛾子，好给他带来趣味。

星守牵着辉夜的手，走在了大筒木的前面，身边的辉夜正看着最前方的柱间和斑，又看了看紧抓着斑的手和卡卡西叽叽喳喳吵嘴的带土，不知道在想些什么。

要回到地面上了，除了依旧沉默的“看”着辉夜的大筒木一族和他们带上的傀儡，所有人都很放松。

然而意外总是会在你放松的时候发生。

这路还没走到一半，悄无声息的时空漩涡就被带土和卡卡西身上的时空痕迹所共鸣，整条道路的地面都在震动着，道路两旁的光带在异常之下直接逸散开来四处游动着。

震动之中，道路在他们的脚下坍塌，密密麻麻铺设的漩涡在所有人的下面旋转着，将所有人吞噬进去。

电光火石之间，星守打了一个响指，将大筒木一族和泉奈都推进了同一个漩涡。

然后她眼睛一转，一抹金色的冷光蔓延上她翠绿的眼瞳，提高了神力集中进入了认真状态的星守长呼出一口气，先为旁边的四个人和身边的辉夜都铺上了一层浅薄的神力，然后她分辨着时空漩涡内的世界，直接用神力暴力击碎了剩下的漩涡，只留下了两个世界的入口。

做好准备之后，星守的眼瞳金色褪去，恢复了原先的翠绿。

这种和几年前一样熟悉的扭曲感……

我就知道我和卡卡西身上的时空痕迹不会轻易放过我们的。

带土简直无力吐槽。

还好我不仅抓稳了卡卡西，我还抓紧了老头子的手。

一个天旋地转之前，宇智波带土真诚而又庆幸地想着。

“……”星守将因为突然的变故导致了茫然的辉夜抱在了怀里，深深地叹了口气。

我好难，我只是想给可爱的爱野找个小伙伴而已，我怎么这么难。

随后她们也被时空的漩涡彻底吞没。

“……”

宇智波泉奈看着四个人两个神被漩涡吞噬，又看了看旁边被傀儡保护着的大筒木们。

泉奈头顶着一只矶抚，怀里抱着一只九喇嘛，漂浮在漩涡中，完全懵逼了。

然后下一秒他感觉身体一个坠落，晃神间他已经摔进了沙丘里。

九喇嘛被他好好抱紧了，矶抚却从他头上被甩出去，水属性的尾兽不适的在黄沙上滚了滚，虽然感觉到很不舒服但还是没醒。

宇智波泉奈过去捞起矶抚放在肩膀上，对着漫无边际的漫漫黄沙傻眼了。

不过他能感应到，他们并没有跑到别的世界去，而是成功回来了。

是神明大人的帮助吧？泉奈想起了那声响指。

在下一秒，泉奈就火速展开了一半的须佐，须佐巨大的查克拉刀捅进沙中，拦住了从黄沙中爬起来然后迅速聚在一起紧张检查完那个婴儿，就想偷偷跑路的大筒木一族。

“敢跑就宰了你们。”宇智波泉奈眼神沉寂，语气凉凉的。

然后他半点不管瑟瑟发抖的瞎子们，径直掏出了扉间给他的信号弹，冷漠地把信号弹拉响。

留在了风隐市的千手扉间看着在沙漠中被高空炸响并长期留存的飞雷神标志，立刻点了一个飞雷神小队，朝那个方向飞奔而去。

然后他也和之前的泉奈一样懵了。

“……”千手扉间看着泉奈空无一物的身后和几米外完全不认识的一群人，深深地无言了。

“其他人呢？”他艰难地问。

宇智波泉奈眨眨眼，撤去须佐，让扉间的飞雷神小队接管了那边的大筒木们。

然后他将两只呼呼大睡的尾兽扔给扉间，面无表情地说：“我哥和你哥、带土和卡卡西，还有辉夜和神灵大人，他们都掉进别的世界了。”

千手扉间一手抱着一只尾兽，下意识地吐槽：“为什么我觉得一点都不意外……”

然后千手扉间迅速抓到了重点，陷入了巨大的迷惑，“你们把辉夜也带上了？还有……神灵大人——？”

他的尾音提升，带着震惊。

泉奈点头，肯定地重复道：“神灵大人，货真价实的。”

千手扉间很想再追问些什么，但是他看着泉奈身上开始出现的金色光点，还是把即将出口的问句吞回了肚子里，转而说：“明天再说吧。”

“嗯。”泉奈应了声，还是简单的和扉间说了一下最重要的事情，“我哥他们打破辉夜封印的时候把月球炸了，一切结束后他们又把月球重新拼了回去。那些人是住在月球上的大筒木一族，你先暂时安排一下具体的我明天再跟你说。”

然后他又急急忙地补充道：“让他们离日向远一点！”

然后泉奈就在一阵金光中消失了。

只留下了满脑袋问号的千手扉间。

千手扉间看了看手上已经睡死的两只尾兽，又看了看人丁稀少的大筒木一族和傀儡，无奈地叹了口气。

“先安排好这些大筒木……然后……”

“我还是先写份通稿吧。”

看到月球开始有碎片飘散出来的时候，千手扉间为了安抚民众召开了新闻发布会。

千手扉间：这是因为千手柱间和宇智波斑去了月球，接下来发生的一切异常都将跟他们有关。

晓之国民众：突然安心，还以为世界末日了。

不到半天，月球就彻底散架了。

千手扉间：……他们到底在干什么。

晓之国民众：那两位大人打得也太嗨了吧？

第三天夜晚，他们发现月球恢复了正常。

千手扉间：……怎么拼起来的？

晓之国民众：emmmm这大概就是神的力量吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于晓之国来说非常奇幻的三天。


End file.
